Mi Verdugo Mi aliada Mi suegra nnU
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: A sasuke se le complican las cosas al descubrir que su querida suegra no esta muerta... ¡andaba de paranda! XD¿que pasara cuando la SOBRE protectora madre conosca a su yerno?Entren para saberlo cap18
1. Una rubia sorpresa

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

Una cosa mas, voy a Cambiar el nombre de Kaseiyo por Minato y no solo en este, sino también en mis otros fic, gracias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Mi verdugo, mí aliada… mi suegra.**

**Capitulo 1.- Una rubia sorpresa.**

Era un día frió de invierno en Konoha, el joven contenedor del Kyuubi miraba caer la nieve desde la ventana de su habitación, con un dejo de tristeza, siempre era lo mismo en esas fechas.

El rubio dejo escapar un suspiro con pesar mientras se dirigía a su closet para buscar algo de ropa para cambiarse.

Mientras lo hacia se encontró con una pequeña caja de un blanco pulcro, aunque algo vieja, la abrió, sacando su contenido, una foto en la que aparecía una joven rubia de unos 13 años, sus ojos eran azules y su piel morena, un poco mas clara que la suya, casi podría decirse que era Naruto cuando utilizaba el sexy no jutsu, solo que sin las zorrunas marcas en sus mejillas y el cabello suelto, estaba vestida con una sexy yukata blanca, a su espalda se podía ver un invernal paisaje y en sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño bebé.

Naruto sonrió ante la fotografía para luego guardarla y dejar la caja en su sitio, termino de vestirse y salio de su casa, tenia que reunirse con Sasuke y Sakura.

-Llegas tarde –le reprocho la pelirrosa.

-Gomen nasai Sakura-chan –dijo el rubio kitsune a la chica pelirrosa.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa dobe? –le pregunto el Uchiha preocupado pero sin demostrarlo.

-No sucede nada Sasuke-teme –le respondió mas por inercia que por otra cosa, cosa que no paso desapercibida para ambos jóvenes.

-¿Naruto? –esta vez fue la Haruno quien lo llamo con preocupación -¿Qué tienes?

-No me pasa nada Sakura-chan –le aseguro dedicándole un sonrisa forzada -¡Hay que darnos prisa o Kakashi-sensei se molestara ttebayo! –dijo recuperando su usual alegría, o al menos eso parecía, sus dos compañeros asintieron aun preocupados por su amigo rubio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La anciana Hokage se encontraba en su oficina cuando Shizune entro a la oficina visiblemente alterada.

-¡Tsunade-sama! –exclamo la chica

-¿Qué sucede Shizune? –le pregunto la rubia -¿Por qué entras de ese modo? –la pelinegra estaba alterada, lo que preocupo hasta cierto grado a la sannin.

-Tsunade-sama… ella a… ella a…

-¿De quien hablas?

-De Yue-san… -solo basto eso para que la hokage saliera disparada de su oficina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La quinta llego al hospital en tiempo record, se dirigió a una de las habitaciones y abrió de golpe la puerta, perturbando a quien en esta se encontraba.

-No puede ser –dijo sorprendida la mujer.

-Ohayo Tsunade –dijo una joven como de unos 27 años de edad, la joven era muy parecida a Naruto.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto la ojimiel aun sin poder cree lo que veía.

-Como si hubiese despertado de un **MUY** largo sueño –le confeso –Dime, ¿Dónde esta el anciano Hokage? –le pregunto haciendo que la mayor la mira con un dejo de tristeza -¿Sucede algo?

-Yue… ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que has estado inconsciente?

-Algunos días o semanas…. mi cuerpo se siente sumamente débil –dijo un tanto pensativa -¿Y Naruto? ¿Cómo esta? –pregunto olvidándose de su condición –Seguramente estará preocupado por mi… por Kami, es solo un pequeño y lo he dejado solito…

-Yue… -la interrumpió.

La hokage suspiro, seria difícil explicarle a la rubia todo lo acontecido los últimos años, pero debía hacerlo.

Los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos al máximo mientras lágrimas gruesas salían de sus celestes orbes, a cada palabra de la hokage.

-No es cierto… hokage-sama no puede estar muerto… no…

-Lo siento Yue…

-Quiero estar sola…

-Pero…

-¡Que se largue! –le grito enoja mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

La mujer suspiro y salio dejando sola a la ojiazul.

-Todo lo que conocía a… no aun me queda mi pequeño… -se dijo después de un rato de soledad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Iruka se encontraba camina por la villa cuando diviso una masa rubia por los tejados de las casas en bata de hospital.

-¿Será Naruto? –se pregunto así mismo para luego seguirla.

-¡Naruto detente! –le ordeno el castaño que ya tenia un rato siguiéndola.

-Has dicho Naruto –le pregunto ella deteniéndose para mirarlo –Iruka-san.

-¿Yue-chan? –dijo entre sorprendido y asustado –Pero tu…

-¡Iruka-san! –exclamo abrazándolo –Onegai, ayúdeme.

-¿Qué sucede Yue-chan?

-Necesito encontrar a mi niño, necesito encontrar a Naruto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Entonces mi niño esta en una misión –el castaño afirmo, estaban en la sala de su casa.

La rubia bajo la mirada mientras estrujaba las ropas que Iruka le había prestado.

-Naruto se ha convertido en un gran hombre –le comento el ninja –Tiene muchos amigos…

-¿Enserio? –dijo ilusionada -¿Tiene amigos?

-Si –le respondió sonriendo –Criaste a un gran chico –ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, yo no he hecho nada más que lastimarlo –aseguro sin atreverse a ver al castaño a la cara.

-No digas eso… tú fuiste su madre, no quiero decir eres su madre –se corrigió.

-De seguro ya no me recuerda –menciono cabizbaja.

-¡No digas eso! –le reprendió –Tu criaste a un buen chico, él te quiere, eres su madre.

-Arigato –le sonrió.

-Si gustas puedes quedarte aquí asta que regrese de su misión.

-Gracias Iruka-san –dijo la rubia –Pero, me gustaría regresar a mi casa, si es que aun existe.

-De eso no lo dudes –le aseguro –Naruto aun vive en ella.

-Me da gusto oírlo.

-Bueno entonces te acompañare, pero antes seria bueno que vayas con Tsunade-sama

-Aun no creer que ella sea Hokage-sama –menciono sorprendida –Y que ese anciano tonto este muerto –dijo mientras algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Vamos, iremos a comprarte ropa –dijo sonriéndole.

-Pero… –intento protestar.

-La misión a la que Tsunade-sama envió a Naruto es solo de tres días –dijo –No querrás que él te vea así.

Ante ese comentario la rubia se sonrojo, pues recordó que aun estaba en bata de hospital.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los chicos retornaron a Konoha después de una difícil misión.

-No… e-era ne-cesario… mmm… q-que –decía Naruto entre besos.

-Calla dobe –le respondió el Uchiha mientras lo devoraba –Y… a-abre… mmm… la… maldita puer… ta

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras que esos dos se comían las caras, la joven rubia se encontraba en casa de Naruto terminando de limpiar el desorden de su pequeño y lindo angelito rubio.

-Uff, termine –dijo para si sonriendo –No puedo creer que este niño sea mas desordenado –dijo en tono divertido –Jeje y niisan decía que jamás existiría nadie mas desordenado que yo –recordó -Bueno será mejor que comience a preparar la comida, estoy segura que mi Naruto llegara con un hambre feroz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah… Sasuke –gimió débilmente el kitsune mientras por fin lograba abrir la dichosa puerta permitiendo al moreno llevarlo hasta el sofá de la sala, tirando cuanta cosa se encontrara en su paso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La rubia escucho ruidos en la sala, decidió salir a recibir al rubio al sentir su chakra junto a otro pero al llegar a la sala se encontró algo que no esperaba.

Naruto estaba recostado en el sofá con Sasuke encima suyo, ambos sin camisa y con los pantalones medio abierto.

-¡Naruto Minato segundo Uzumaki! –le grito la rubia mientras una aura oscura aparecía a su alrededor

-¡Kya! –grito Naruto asustado por el grito de la rubia, lanzando a Sasuke al suelo.

-Okasan me asustaste ttebayo –se quejo el rubio -¿Okasan?, ¡Okasan! –dijo mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos llorando de felicidad.

-Mi niño –dijo esta llorando también.

Sasuke solo se limito a verlos desde su posición en el suelo, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, pero algo si era claro para el Uchiha, estaba celoso de cómo **SU **Naruto abrazaba a la mujer.

-Cof, cof –Sasuke fingió toser para que ambos rubios lo miraran, mala idea, pues la mayor le dedico una mirada asesina que incluso a el le helo la sangre

-Naru, mi pequeño, ¿Quién es el?

-Etto… n#nU

-Soy Uchiha Sasuke –dijo un tanto temeroso.

-_"¿Uchiha?"_ –repitió mentalmente

–¿Y puedo saber que le hacías a **MI** Naruto?

-¿Cómo que SU Naruto? –dijo celoso –Naruto es **MIO**.

-Etto Yue-Okasan –llamo el rubio para evitar la posible muerte de su, ahora novio.

(No es bueno hacer enfadar a una madre y menos una tan **SOBRE** protectora como Yue XD)

-Dime mi angelito –dijo cambiando radicalmente su semblante serio (y asesino) a uno con corazoncitos en los ojos nnU

–cara de Sasuke

-Eh, ¿Qué huele tan bien?

-Bueno, como pensé que llegarías hambriento te prepare Ramen –dijo sonriéndole –Espero que aun sea tu comida favorita.

-¡Si! –exclamo el rubio -¡El ramen de Yue-Okasan es el mejor!

-Si gusta puede acompañarnos –dijo mirando a Sasuke de forma asesina (si las miraran mataran Sasuke ya habría sido asesinado mil veces nnU)

-Tengo que irme –dijo este un tanto temeroso, algo que lo sorprendía, jamás alguien lo había asustado pero esa mujer tenia algo que era de temer.

-Nos veremos después Naruto

-¿Ya te vas? –pregunto este –Pensé que te quedarías a…

-¿A que mi caramelito? –pregunto la chica, aunque esta ya conocía la respuesta

-A nada importante Yue-Okasan nnU

-Fue un gusto conocerlo Sasuke-san que tenga un buen día –dijo mientras prácticamente lo sacaba a patadas, en las mismas condiciones en las que Yue los había encontrado (¬)

_Continuara…._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: konnishiwa este es mi primer fic de Naruto, espero que sea de su agrado

YoukoSaiyo: Si no es así yo las ayudo para asesinarla

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ Graciosa

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno nos veremos asta la próxima… Y ya saben, si quieren matarla solo díganme


	2. Mi hijo ¡¿Un pervertido!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

Una cosa mas, voy a Cambiar el nombre de Minato por Minato y no solo en este, sino también en mis otros fic, gracias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 2.- Mi hijo… ¡¿Un pervertido?!**

Yue fue la primera en despertar, observo a su pequeño dormido en su pecho, sonrió para si, salio de la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, acaricio su mejilla con ternura y lo cubrió con las sabana para evitar que le diera frió y se enfermara, la noche pasada su pequeño no le había permitido dormir en el sofá y esta había hecho lo mismo con él, el resultado, los dos habían tenido que compartir la cama, lo que fue bueno, ya que Naruto añoraba dormir en los calidos brazos de su "madre" como cuando era un pequeño.

La rubia se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y miro el nevado paisaje, suspiro con pesar.

-En un día como este, el destino me quito todo… -dijo mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla –Pero también… -la chica miro al rubio mas joven durmiendo placidamente, sonrió –Me lo han devuelto.

La rubia se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina, quería sorprender a su niño con un delicioso desayuno.

Naruto abrió los ojos al no sentir sus "cómodas almohadas", busco con la mirada a la rubia pero sin encontrarla.

-¿Abra sido un sueño? –se pregunto con tristeza –Okasan…

El pequeño kitsune se levanto y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su desayuno ya resignado que lo anterior hubiera sido un sueño.

-Panquecito no deberías estar descalzo te podrías enfermar –le dijo con dulzura la mujer.

-Okasan… -murmuro el menor.

-Sucede… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue sorprendida por el chico quien la abrazaba –Naruto…

-Okasan… te extrañe tanto ttebayo –dijo mientras lloraba.

-Hijo… gomen nasai… -dijo la mujer llorando también, mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho, temiendo perderlo –Gomen nasai… gomen nasai… -repetía una y otra vez.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto Sasuke se encontraba en el bosque, desquitando su furia con los pobres árboles, quienes, sin temerla ni deberla, terminaron pagando los platos rotos, por la frustración del Uchiha.

-¡Maldición! –soltó un grito tan fuerte que de seguro se escucho hasta Suna.

-¿Andamos de malas Sasuke? –dijo una voz detrás de él.

-No estoy de humor para escucharte Kakashi-sensei.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso? –le pregunto

El menor de los Uchiha gruño por lo bajo pero no le respondió.

–Ayer tú y Naruto parecían dos tortolitos enamorados, ¿Acaso ya se pelearon?

-Ya te dije que no estoy de humor, así que no molestes.

-Eso es raro… bueno viniendo de ti no –reflexiono el peligris –Aunque pensé que con lo de Naruto se te abría bajado un poco.

El Uchiha por fin se digno a mirarlo, pensando si seria buena idea o no decirle, pero decidió hacerlo, tal vez el pudiera ayudarlo con su dilema.

-Así que estas celoso de esa chica.

-Yo no dije eso –gruño el azabache.

-Je, no te enfades –dijo el ninja copia –Vaya "suegra" que te has conseguido, "Sasu-chan"

-¿Suegra? –pregunto.

-Yue Uzumaki, mejor conocida como el fénix de Konoha… es la madre de Naruto.

-¡¿Su madre?! –repitió el moreno –Pe-pero… se ve muy joven para tener un hijo de 17 años, mas bien podría ser su hermana mayor.

-Pues si… es muy joven, si la memoria no me falla debe de estor cerca de los 27 o 28 años

-Pero eso significa que tuvo a Naruto a los 10

-Yue es la pequeña hermana de mi sensei, Minato Uzumaki –le comento –Ella decidió criar a Naruto después de que su hermano y su esposa murieron.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Espero que te guste tu desayuno mi florcita de canela –dijo la rubia mientras colocaba un plato de comida frente al menor.

El desayuno consistía en dos huevos estrellados y tocino, formando una cara feliz.

- Okasan –la llamo -¿No preparaste ramen ttebayo?

-No puedes comer solo ramen, mi vida –le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Pero yo quiero ramen ttebayo –murmuro llorando cómicamente.

-Esta vez tus lindas lagrimitas de cocodrilo no te funcionaran Naru –le dijo en tono dulce –Anda come tu desayuno que se enfría y mira te he preparado un rico jugo de naranja.

EL kitsune tan solo asintió mientras comenzaba a saborear su desayuno, sonriendo internamente de poder probar la comida de su madre.

-Ah, y cuando termines, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a divertidos como cuando eras pequeño? -le sonrió.

-¿Eh? –pregunto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Acaso no quieres salir con migo Naru? –le pregunto la mujer con grandes y llorosos ojos mientras mordía y estiraba un pañuelo.

-¡Claro que si Okasan ttebayo! –dijo inmediatamente el contenedor de kyuubi.

-Entonces apresúrate mi angelito –le sonrió encantadoramente, Naruto sonrió nervioso, su madre seguía siendo la misma.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto y Yue caminaban tranquilamente por la villa de Konoha, muchos de los habitantes que conocían a la rubia se quedaron sorprendidos, otros palidecieron creyendo estar viendo a un fantasma, mientras algunos pocos optaron por simplemente desmayarse.

-¿Qué les paso dattebayo? –pregunto el rubio menor.

-No lo se, tal vez sea algún virus –le respondió la ojiazul -No te les acerques no quiero que te enfermes mi amor –dijo mientras se lo llevaba lejos.

La rubia siguió empujando a su pequeño hasta que este choco con alguien.

-Ah, suminasei –se disculpo la rubia haciendo una reverencia.

-Ah no tienes porque disculparte preciosura –dijo el hombre, ciertamente más alto, fornido y de pelo blanco.

-Ero-sennin –habló el pequeño kitsune.

-Naruto, ¿Quien es la linda chica que te acompaña? –le pregunto mirándola de arriba abajo mientras movía su mano derecha como si presionara algo esponjosito.

-¡Ero-sennin no te atrevas a acercarte a ella ttebayo! –le grito Naruto mientras inflaba las mejillas.

El viejo Jiraiya no le hizo el menor caso, haciéndolo a un lado con un ligero empujón para así, acercarse a la rubia.

-Dime preciosa co… -No pudo terminar la frase ya que Yue lo lanzo contra un muro por una fuerte patada.

-Nadie empuja a mi niño y vive para contarlo –dijo mirándolo con ojos asesinos y un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Etto…Okasan, creo que se te paso la mano dattebayo –comento el rubio sudando una enorme gota, al ver como su pervertido sensei tenía los ojos en forma de espiral.

-Vamos Naru, mi niño tenemos que comprar los ingredientes para la cena –le sonrió cambiando radicalmente el tema.

-¡Ramen! –exclamo el rubio, también olvidándose del pobre sannin.

-Vaya fuerza que tienes bombón –habló Jiraiya ya recuperado pero con una cantidad de chichones formando una pirámide –Naruto haz hecho muy feliz a tu maestro –dijo colocando una de sus manos en la cabeza del kitsune.

-Eh, ¿Por qué dattebayo? –pregunto confundido.

-¿Como que porque? –repitió este –Te has conseguido una hermosa novia –le respondió mientras babeaba.

-Eh, disculpe –interrumpió la rubia sonriendo de forma forzada mientras una gran vena aparecía en su frente.

-¿Si preciosa?

-¿Acaba de decir que es maestro de mi Naru?

-Si –le respondió sonriendo

-….

Un minuto después…

-…

-Etto… okasan, ¿Estas bien ttebayo? -pregunto Naruto comenzando a preocuparse por su madre.

Cinco minutos después…

-¡Buaaaaaa mi bebé se convirtió en un pervertido! –grito mientras lloraba como fuente y se dejaba caer sobre sus rodillas.

-Etto… Okasan, ¿Por qué dices eso dattebayo? –pregunto el rubio llorando cómicamente.

-¡Wuaaaaa mi hijito es un pervertido! –siguió llorando lo que atrajo la atención de cuanta persona pasara por el lugar.

-Eh, okasan, okasan no soy un pervertido dattebayo.

-¡Claro que si! –le contesto ella –Sniff, sniff.

-¿Por qué lo dices dattebayo? –le pregunto preocupado.

-Eh, oye preciosa, etto no tienes porque llorar –habló ero-sennin lo que lo que ocasiono que la chica dejara de llorar para mirarlo seria y asesinamente.

-No me diga lo que tengo o no que hacer –dijo mirándolo con deseos de matarlo, algo que asusto al viejo pervertido –Usted pervertido a mi niichan cuando fue su alumno, no voy a pervertir que pervierta a MI hijo –dijo mientras lo ahorcaba con sus propias manos.

-Okasan… -la llamo sudando gotita.

-¿Si mi cielo? –le pregunto sonriéndole tiernamente pero aun ahorcando a Jiraiya.

-¿Podemos irnos ya? –le pregunto esperando que así soltara al ermitaño pervertido.

-Lo que digas mi niño –dijo finalmente soltándolo, resultado, un ero-Sennin semiinconsciente con los ojos en forma de espiral.

-Anda hay que darnos prisa –le dijo tomándolo le la mano y regalándole una dulce sonrisa.

-Hai –le respondió sudando gotita.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke vagaba por las calles de Konoha, meditando si debía ir o no a la casa de su kitsune, aunque eso significara tener que ver a su "querida" suegra.

El moreno suspiro pesadamente, definitivamente iría a verlo, aunque eso significara enfrentarse a la "bruja", como había bautizado a Yue.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Holaaaaaaaaaaa, espero les gustara el capitulo n.n

Youko Saiyo: Y ya que soy TAN buena les dare un adelanto del siguiente capitulo n-n

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ No se te ocurra

Youko Saiyo: ¿Por qué no puedo decir que en el próximo capitulo habrá barbacoa de Sasuke? XD

Lizerg-chan: No le hagan caso!!! Es mentira!!!!

YoukoS aiyo: ¬¬ ¿Tampoco puedo decir que pronto saldrá el papacito de Ita-kun?

Lizerg-chan: ¡Eres kitsune muerta! (Lizerg-chan salta sobre Saiyo comienza una pelea)

"Problemas técnicos… espere por favor n-n"

Lizerg-chan: (Despeinada y con la ropa desarreglada y unos cuantos golpes nnU) cof, cof, etto, bueno como les decía nos vemos en el próximo asta luego

Youko Saiyo: ¬¬ a me las pagas maldita cabello de espinaca!!!


	3. Capitulo 3 Misión x Ataque x Regresand

**Capitulo 3.- Misión x Ataque x Regresando de la muerte**

Yue había decidido que lo mejor para ella y su "pequeño" hijo, seria mejor el mudarse a una casa mas grande, por lo que Kakashi, antiguo discípulo de Kaseiyo, los llevo a una casa, algo grande, de dos pisos y con un pequeño jardín, la cual se encontraba en el centro de Konoha, la casa, aunque estaba en buen estado, estaba cubierta por polvo y telarañas, señal que no había visto un sacudidor en MUCHO tiempo.

-Le agradezco por ayudarnos Kakashi-san –dijo la Uzumaki mientras terminaba de acomodar las ultimas cosas en la sala

-No tienes porque Yue -le respondió el peligris –Además fue Kaseiyo-Sensei quien me pidió cuidar de este lugar, yo solo cumplí con su deseo

-Mi niichan –dijo mas para si que para el ninja copia

-Yue…

-¡Yue-Okasan! –llamo ruidosamente, Naruto -¡Ya viste el tamaño de mi habitación! –dijo como si un niño pequeño

-Si mi amor ya la he visto –le respondió la rubia sonriéndole maternalmente –Pero dime, ¿Qué te parece la casa?

-¡Esta genial Dattebayo!

-Me alegra escucharlo panquecito –dijo la mujer tiernamente –Bueno ya que todo esta desempacado y en su lugar, ire a preparar la cena, Kakashi-san, ¿Se quedaría a cenar con nosotros?

-Será todo un placer

-bien, entonces pondré mas empeño en preparar la cena n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasaron algunas semanas, en las que Sasuke no había dado señales de vida y eso entristecía al rubio y su tristeza aumentaba mas cuando intentaba hablar con su madre y esta cambiaba de tema radicalmente, lo que lo hacia creer que no aceptaba el que fuera gay, pero la verdad era que Yue haría lo mismo aun tratándose de una mujer, pues no deseaba que nadie le quitara su mayor y único tesoro…. Naruto.

-Yue-Okasan quiero hablarte de Sasuke –dijo el rubio de forma seria

-¿Quieres Ramen para el almuerzo? –le pregunto sabiendo que con la sola mención del Ramen el menor se olvidaría de todo

-¡SI! –exclamo emocionado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Konoha, mas específicamente, en la torre de la Hokage, se encontraba Sasuke frente a la Godaime, ambos con semblante serio.

-Entonces… -hablo el Uchiha después de un rato de silencio –Acepta mi propuesta.

La rubio cerro los ojos como si meditara para luego volver a abrirlos y mirarlos de forma seria.

-Esta bien –le respondió esta –Pero lo mas que puedo hacer es darle una semana fuera… No mas

-Esta bien con eso me basta –dijo sonriendo de forma perversa

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Uzumaki se presento ante Tsunade quien la había mandado llamar, pues esta había recibido informes de que algo muy extraño sucedía en los alrededores de la villa de la niebla por lo que decidió enviar a Yue a investigar, ¿La razón?, ya se lo imaginaran, Sasuke la había chantajeado con un embarque de Sake, para que mandara ala rubia Uzumaki a cualquier misión y así poder estar a solas con **SU** Naruto.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué me pide a mi que realice esta misión? –le pregunto Yue

-Tu eres una ANBU muy hábil, tu capacidad de espionaje y de recabacion de información es de las mejores…

-Pero Tsunade-sama…. Yo he estado inactiva durante mucho tiempo –replico la rubia –No creo tener lo necesario para completar esta misión.

-Tonterías tienes lo que se necesita y mas –le dijo la Godaime –Además, es solo de espionaje.

-Bien… Si tanto insiste.

-¡Genial!, saldrás lo antes posible –dijo la quinta –Este es el pergamino donde detalla la misión y un mapa.

La joven suspiro, resignada, no quería dejar a su pequeño solo pero no tenia alternativa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hay comida preparada en el congelador, es cuestión de que la calienten y listo, no quiero que se duerma tarde…. –decía Yue a un Iruka que sudaba gotita –No lo dejes comer mucho Ramen instantáneo porque luego le dolerá el estomago….

-Etto…. Yu-chan nnU

-¿Si Iru-chan?

-No creo que sea necesario todo esto –dijo el castaño mirando el ENORME pergamino que la mujer le había dado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Bueno… Para empezar Naruto ya no es un niño y también, ¿Para que es este pergamino?

La rubia sonrió y tomo el pergamino para luego abrirlo, el cual llego asta la otra habitación (nnU)

-Son números de emergencia –dijo sonriendo –Este es por si Naru come algo que le haga mal, este por si hay una inundación, un terremoto, una tormenta de nieve o de arena, este por si hay un terremoto, este por si hay una lluvia de meteoritos, este por si necesitan al FBI, ala CIA, ala AFI, al ejercito, ala marina, a los AMBUS, este por si el vecino hace mucho escándalo por la noche…

-Etto, ya entendí, no es necesario que sigas nnU

-Bueno –dijo mientras cerraba nuevamente el pergamino –Ah, y una cosa mas

-¿Si?

-No dejes que ese pervertido de Jiraiya se le acerque a mi bebe, no quiero que me lo pervierta como lo hizo con mi hermano y lo mismo va por Kakashi-san, y tampoco quiero que traiga a dormir a nadie o haga alguna fiesta a menos que tu estés presente.

-esta bien Yu-chan

-¡Gracias Iru-chan! –dijo abrazándose de su cuello

-no tienes nada que agradecer Yu-chan

-Jeje, será mejor que me vaya de una buena vez

-Bien…

-Ah, una ultima cosa

-¿Si? nnU

-Si algo le pasa a mi bebe… -la rubia ahorro palabras destruyendo un florero con las manos

-E-entendido… nnUUUUUUUUUU

La rubia subió las escaleras rumbo ala habitación de su hijo dejando a un MUY asustado Iruka en la sala.

-Naru mi amor…

-Yue-Okasan, ¿Ya te vas?

-Si mi niño pero no te preocupes, regresare lo antes posible, así que pórtate bien con Iruka y no hagas desfiguros.

-Okasan… No te preocupes me portare bien n-n

-Ese es mi niño –dijo mientras lo abrazaba, haciendo que el rostro del rubio se enterrara en su.

-Hmn… Okasan… me ahogo

-Ups, lo siento mi vida –se disculpo la rubia mientras lo soltaba.

-Yue-Okasan, ¿Puedo acompañarte asta la salida?

-Claro mi vida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos desgarradores gritos se escucharon a lo lejos, destruyendo la tranquilidad del lugar y helando la sangre de cualquiera que pudiese escucharlos, la sangre corría como un rió, manchando la tierra del lugar de rojo carmesí, entre todo aquel caos, tres afortunados habian logrado escapar, burlando a su enemigo, al menos por el momento.

-¡Mas rápido! –le dijo el mas alto de los tres, el cual cargaba en su espalda a uno de sus compañeros, el cual estaba gravemente herido.

Finalmente, lograron encontrar un lugar escondido, una pequeña caverna, perdida en la espesura del bosque.

Con cuidado, el hombre dejo a su compañero herido en el suelo

-Cuida de el –le dijo al otro –Mientras tanto veré si es seguro.

-tenga cuidado líder –le pidió el mas bajo, un joven de cabello largo y negro, el otro tan solo asintió, sonriéndole para luego marcharse dejando a su compañeros solos.

-I-Ita… chi… -hablo con dificultad el herido.

-No hables Kisame… guarda tus fuerzas –le pidió el Uchiha

-I…Ta… chi… v-voy… a… mo…rir –no lo preguntaba… Lo afirmaba

El dueño del Sharingan lo miro con preocupación, su compañero, a su amigo, estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

El Uchiha bajo la mirada, derramando algunas lagrimas, lagrimas que nunca en su vida había sido capaz de derramar, siquiera por arrepentimiento de haber asesinado a su familia o por haberle destrozado la vida a su hermano, y ahora, sentía una profunda tristeza, dolor, impotencia, por no haber podido hacer nada cuado su enemigo los ataco.

-No… No vas a morir Kisame –El ninja con apariencia de tiburón sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo que no era verdad.

-I-Ita…. Yo… Qui-ero… De-decir… te q-que…

-Kisame –Itachi lo miraba con suma preocupación mientras acariciaba una sus mejillas ensangrentadas con ternura.

-T-te… a-amo… -El uchiha lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos –Po-por… fa… vor… yo… qui-ero…. Pe… pe-dir-te q-que

-¿Qué?

-Be… Bésame…

El pelinegro lo miro unos segundos pero no se negó a tal petición, lentamente se fue acercando para depositar un beso en una de sus mejillas, pero en el último segundo, Kisame movió el rostro, haciendo que sus labios se unieran y con sus ultimas fuerzas lo tomo por la nuca, atrayéndolo en un beso demandante, el cual tomo por sorpresa al Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue se detuvo en una de las ramos de un árbol mientras se sostenía del tronco, saco el mapa que Tsunade le había dado.

-Ya casi estoy cerca –dijo para si, mientras guardaba nuevamente el mapa, siguió su camino, de pronto, se detuvo y bajo a tierra, al sentir el inconfundible olor a….

-Sangre… -dijo la rubia para luego correr en dirección al lugar donde provenía aquel inconfundible olor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El líder del Akatsuki retorno a donde había dejado a sus compañeros, pero lo que vio, lo lleno de celos.

Itachi estaba inclinado, casi recostado sobre el agonizante Kisame, sus labios unidos en un beso.

El Uchiha se separo, al sentir como Kisame comenzaba a toser, sangre, comenzando a convulsionarse, asta que, por fin, su cuerpo se relajo totalmente… Kisame había muerto.

-Kisame… ¡Kisame! –Itachi no pudo mas y rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de su compañero.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el líder se atreviera a perturbarlo.

-Es mejor irnos –le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-Líder…

-Ahora el ya esta descansando –dijo el mayor mientras limpiaba los rastros de sangre de la comisura de los labios del menor –Anda, tenemos que movernos antes de que nos encuentre

Itachi afirmo débilmente, no era momento para dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue llego, por fin, al lugar donde provenía aquel penetrante olor a sangre, y lo que vio, la dejo fría, ahí, frente a sus ojos, estaban dos de los miembros del Akatsuki, sus cuerpos en un charco de su propia sangre, sus rostros una mueca de terror, Yue comenzó a revisar los alrededores, encontrando dos cuerpos mas, el de un ser con apariencia de planta y el de una mujer, ambos con heridas muy profundas, que seguramente les había dado una muerte inmediata.

-Pobres… Ni ellos se merecían una ,muerte así –dijo mientras limpiaba el rostro del único miembro femenino del Akatsuki, la rubia se puso en alerta, había logrado sentir una minúscula emanación de Chakra, proveniente de la cueva que se encontraba frente a ella, tomo uno de sus kunais y procedió a entrar, camino unos cuantos pasos, encontrándose con Tobi, el ninja cuyo rostro estaba oculto por una extraña mascara, sostenía el cuerpo sin vida del rubio artista.

La rubia se acerco sigilosa, asta quedar a tan solo dos pasos de distancia.

-M duele… -se quejo el enmascarado como si un niño se tratara –Dei… Deidara-sen-pai… me… duele…

El enmascarado miro ala mujer y levanto la mano, como tratando de alcanzarla.

-De…. Dei-dara-sen… Pai…. Me… Du-e-le

Yue se acerco a el y tomo su mano manchada de sangre, la sangre de su compañero.

-Tranquilo… Pronto pasara el dolor… te lo prometo –dijo atrayéndolo contra su pecho –dijo atrayéndolo contra su pecho.

-De-dei… dara… Senpai… yo… ¿Do-donde… es… ta? –pregunto sin soltar el cuerpo de su compañero –N-no… Pu-edo… ver-lo… n-ni… o-oirlo…

-Aquí estoy… No te preocupes… No te dejare –dijo la chica, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada mas que reconfortarlo.

-e-es… toy… fe-liz… dei… dara… yo… -no pudo terminar la frase ya que un intenso dolor lo hizo abrazarse con sus ultimas fuerzas ala rubia, dio un ultimo suspiro, mientras por su cuello resbalaba el vital liquido… Finalmente su cuerpo se dejo caer sobre el de la rubia…

Había muerto…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue termino de enterrar al ultimo de los 6 miembros, coloco unas modestas lapidas y rezo una oración por el descanso de los seis, la rubia se levanto y comenzó a caminar, seis de los miembros del Akatsuki, ahora estaban muertos y enterrados, pero aun faltaban tres de ellos, por lo que decidió seguir buscando, tal vez, con suerte, también estuviesen muertos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Mantente alerta Itachi –le dijo su líder, este tan solo afirmo con la cabeza.

Ambos estaban espalda con espalda, con Kunais en mano, su enemigo, el asesino de sus compañeros, los estaba cazando.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio desesperante, que incluso a ello comenzaba a afectarles, esto ocasiono que Itachi bajara la guardia, por unos segundos, lo que su enemigo aprovecho para atacar, desde la distancia, lanzo una gran cantidad de Chakra, dándole de lleno al Uchiha quien, no supo ni que lo golpeo.

-¡ITACHI! –exclamo el líder mientras veía como su compañero salía disparado, estrellándose con cuanto objeto estuviera en su camino, finalmente, fue una enorme roca la que logro detenerlo.

-Itachi –el lider del Akatsuki se acerco a el, pensándolo muerto, lo abrazo contra su pecho, llorando, algo que jamás había hecho –Itachi –con cuidado, limpio la sangre que resbalaba por su cien y una furia infinita se apodero de el.

-¡Miserable! –le grito lleno de furia, pero con gruesas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas -¡Sal y pelea como un hombre! ¡Cobarde!

Se escucho una especie de sonido, parecido a un gruñido y aquel espantoso Chakra se movió violentamente, con claras intenciones de atacar, pero de pronto, otro Chakra se sintió, por lo que sea lo que fuera el responsable de la muerte del Akatsuki, desapareció…

El ninja suspiro aliviado y se dejo caer de rodillas, pero la tranquilidad le dura pco, pues, ahí, frente a el, apareció Yue quien le daba la espalda lentamente se dios la vuelta quedando sorprendida o mas bien, a punto de un paro cardiaco, pues, ahí, frente a sus ojos se encontraba Kaseiyo, su hermano, al que todo el mundo daba por muerto.

-¿Has venido a matarme? –pregunto, el aun no la había reconocido pues traía puesta la mascara de ANBU y una capa cubriéndole el cuerpo –Adelante… Aun cuando quiera enfrentarme a ti ya no tengo fuerza ni Chakra para seguir luchando.

La rubia se deshizo de su capa, mostrando su revelador traje, un traje rojo estilo chino, con un aberturas a cada lado de las piernas, mostrando la belleza de estas (Es como el traje de Mai de KOF), lo que ocasiono que el mayor pusiera cara de pervertido.

-Que muñeca –dijo haciendo el mismo ademán que Jiraiya.

-¡Degenerado! –le grito la rubia pues, a diferencia de Ero-sennin, el si había tocado.

La Uzumaki enfurecidas lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza haciéndolo estrellarse contra el suelo (auch)

-¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mi?! –le grito -¡Soy tu hermana idiota pervertido incestuoso! –dijo furiosa mientras se quitaba la mascara

-Yu… Yue… Etto… Hola nnU –dijo como si nada Yondaime -¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Eres un cínico! –le grito aun mas furiosa -¡Desapareces haciéndonos pensar que estabas muerto y lo único que se te ocurre decir es eso! ¡¡¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!!!

-Eh, bueno es que después de sellar a Kyuubi… Pues… Me secuestraron los extraterrestres y me llevaron a su planeta nnU

-¿Enserio? O.o ¿Cómo le hiciste para escapar?

-Si había algo en lo que Naruto y Yue se parecían era en su GRAN inocencia.

-Eh, pues es algo de lo que no quiero hablar nnUUUU

-Esta bien niichan n.n

El mayor suspiro aliviado, agradecido de que siguiera siendo tan inocente, y porque no decirlo, Tan ingenua.

-Será mejor que regresemos a Konoha –dijo menor Uzumaki sonriendo –A mi panquecito le dará mucho conocerte

-¿Panquecito? O.o

-Si, Naru n.n

-¿Eh? O.o –Yondaime seguid sin entender

-Tu hijo… Baka ¬¬#

-Ah… jejeje nnU

-Eres un padre desnaturalizado ¬¬

-Jejeje nnU

-No tienes remedio u.u –suspiro la rubia para luego voltear , dándose cuenta, por fin, de la presencia del Uchiha –I-Itachi… El esta…

-Eso parece…. –le respondió el mayor

-Me alegro… Que se pudra en el infierno –dijo para luego mirar a su hermano –Será mejor… -Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que Yondaime, de una bofetada la hizo callar.

-nii… niichan –dijo de lo mas sorprendida, mientras se sostenía su mejilla lastimada -¿Por… que?

-No te atrevas a volver a decir algo como eso –dijo mirándola con furia asesina

-¡¿Estas loco?! –le grito -¡El!... ¡Ese maldito me destrozo la vida! –la rubia comenzó a derramar lagrimas –Por su culpa… yo, no puede ver crecer a mi hijo –esto ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro -¡Y así lo defiendes!

Yondaime no le presto atención, se acerco a Itachi, para cargarlo, pero para su sorpresa este comenzaba a despertar

_Continuara…_


	4. Capitulo 4 Al fin solos…

**Capitulo 4.- Al fin solos…**

Sasuke entro sigilosamente ala casa Uzumaki, para su GRAN fortuna, Iruka no se encontraba en ella, pues Kakashi se lo había "secuestrado" por unas cuantas horas, por lo que nuestro querido Uchiha tenia el camino libre para hacer suyo a su lindo rubio (risa pervertida).

Sasuke busco al Uzumaki, primero, en su habitación, en el baño, nada, busco por todas partes, asta que solo quedo una habitación por revisar… La de Yue.

El Uchiha paso saliva un tanto nervioso mientas abría la puerta, encontrándose con una tierna escena.

Naruto se encontraba profundamente dormido en la amplia cama, con un peluche de zorrito blanco y una pijama de osito que lo hacia lucir tan tierno… Tan sexy.

Sasuke se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras comenzaba a sentir que su "Amiguito" comenzaba a despertar, se acerco lentamente a Naruto, mala idea, pues al entrar ala habitación, un cubo lleno de pintura le callo encima, para luego ser golpeado por un martillo, le cayera miel y plumas y un pastel, dejándolo inconciente por el golpe recibido, después de eso salio un letrerito de neon que decía "Naru, no entres a mi habitación" el cual parpadeaba, para finalmente un hacha partiera la cama en dos

-¡¡Kya Sasuke despierta dattebayo!! –dijo Naruto zarandeando a Sasuke –¡Sasuke despierta!

-0 (Sasuke's status K.O.)

-¡Sasuke! –le grito comenzando a desesperarse.

-Hmn, no grites dobe –le dijo el moreno comenzando a despertarse

-¡Sasuke! –exclamo el rubio abrazándolo, lo que ocasiono que el también se ensuciara de la pintura, miel, plumas y pastel nnU –Que bueno que estas bien, dattebayo n-n

-¿Te parece que estoy bien Usuratonkachi? ¬¬ -gruño el Uchiha –

-¿Pero que fue lo que te paso dattebayo?

-¿Acaso estas ciego Dobe? ¬¬

-Claro que no Sasuke-teme –le respondió –Pero como fue que terminaste así

-Entre ala habitación de esa mujer, te vi dormido y quería darte motivos para estar realmente cansado –dijo esto en doble sentido –fue cuando me cayo un balde de pintura, miel, plumas y un pastel en la cabeza u.u#

-Ah…-3… 2…1… -¡Entraste ala habitación de Okasan!

-Eso es lo que dije dobe ¬¬

El rubio levanto la mirada para ver el desastre que el Uchiha había ocasionado.

-OKasan se va a molestar Dattebayo TT –dijo el zorrito mientras lloraba de forma comica

-¿Te preocupas mas por la habitación de esa bruja que por el hecho de que por poco te quedas viudo? ¬¬

(YoukoSaiyo: A eso le llamo exageración ¬¬)

-¡No te atrevas a insultar a Okasan, Sasuke-Teme –le grito sumamente enojado

Sasuke le dedico una mirada enigmatica, cerro los ojos y suspiro pesadamente, para luego abrirlos nuevamente.

-Gomen, dobe

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, asta que Naruto se animo a hablar

-Por cierto Sasuke –dijo el ojiazul -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo que hago aquí? –dijo indignado –Vine a verte usuratonkachi ¬//¬

El rubio sonrió y se abrasándose a su novio por el cuello, manchado aun mas su ropa con pintura, plumas, miel y pastel XD.

-Creo que es mejor que te des un baño dattebayo

El Uchiha lo miro detenidamente, para luego acorralarlo contra una de las paredes.

-Sasuke... ¿Qué haces dattebayo?

Como respuesta el moreno capturo sus labios en un beso apasionado, el cual el rubio contesto gustoso

-Sa-suke…

-Terminemos lo que dejamos pendiente –le dijo seductoramente mientras comenzaba a lamer el moreno cuello.

-Mmmm ahhh, sa… sasuke… Matte… -dijo entre jadeos de placer –Mmm, i-Iru… I-Iruka… ahhh Sen… mmm sei… Nos…. Va a mmmm… Oír.

-Tranquilo dobe… -dijo el moreno –Iruka-Sensei esta "ocupado" con kakashi-Sensei… Así que relájate… -dijo mientras comentaba a quitarle la ropa en forma sensual.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en un lugar lejano, los dos hermanos miraban al Uchiha quien comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Dónde estoy? –dijo con voz delicada mientras se sentaba como si de una chica se tratara –kyaaa ¿quien eres tu? –dijo con cierto tono de timidez

Ante esto Kaseiyo no pudo hacer mas que sonrojarse y mirarlo de forma pervertida.

-¿I-Itachi? –El Uzumaki comenzó a acercarse al moreno lentamente., lujuriosas intenciones.

-¡Kyaa degenerado! –le grito su hermana para luego golpearlo con una ENORME roca (auch)

Itachi miro esta escena y comenzó a llorar como cascada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se encontraba acorralado una de las esquinas del baño, totalmente desnudo, mientras las gotas de agua resbalaban por su cabello y su cuerpo excitado, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El Uchiha miraban con deseo aquel hermoso cuerpo que le provocaba tanto, una de sus manos subió hasta la cara del rubio que tenia aprisionado, le acaricio tiernamente la mejilla.

-Eres hermoso –dijo el menor de los Uchiha -¿Lo sabias? - decía al tiempo que le una mano traviesa acariciaba su miembro con sumo cuidado, apretando un poco el glande y envolviéndolo con sus dedos y deslizando su mano por toda la longitud.

-Sa-Sasuke… Ahh –El joven Uzumaki no podía mas que solo gemir ante las hábiles carisias del Uchiha

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunto con picardía mientras comenzaba a lamer uno de los rosados pezones del rubio haciéndolo jadear y retroceder un poco de aquel intoxicante placer, su lengua se movía en círculos sobre este mientras que con una de sus manos se encargaba de brindarle atención al otro, una vez el pezón quedo duro y húmedo de saliva, cambio al otro, asta dejarlo en igual condición, siguió su camino asta llegar al ombligo de Naruto que no hacia nada mas que gemir y retorcerse de placer.

Bajo un poco mas, asta llegar al miembro del rubio, levanto el rostro para bajo la mirada expectante del rubio, le sonrió traviesamente, para luego bajar nuevamente y comenzar a besar y lamer la ingle, arrebatándole pequeños gemidos de placer,

-Sa… Sasuke… Onegai… Hazlo

-¿Hn? ¿Hacer que mi pequeño? –ñe pregunto con picardía, aunque sabia muy bien lo que el rubio quería, prefirió hacerse el tonto, era mas divertido para el ver al contenedor que Kyuubi en ese estado.

-Sasuke… Teme –Dijo mientras levantaba las caderas haciendo que su ya, despierto miembro tocara los labios del Uchiha invitadoramente

El Uchiha sonrio ante este acto pero descendió que quería seguir jugando un poco mas por lo que no toco el pene erecto, paso de el y se concentro en besar y succionar sus testículos jugando con ellos oprimiéndolos un poco con sus labios deslizando sus dientes sobre la carne hirviendo de placer y moviéndolos dentro de su boca, dejo su labor para ir un poco mas allá su lengua siguió su camino hasta la entrada del kitsune, penetrándolo con esta tanto como pudo, moviéndola circularmente dentro de el.

-Ahhh, Sasuke –Naruto gemía mientras levantaba aun mas las caderas, dándole mas espacio al Uchiha

Esto provoco que la excitación de Sasuke aumentara aun mas, se separo de el para colocarse entre la piernas de Naruto y lo miro unos segundos como buscando su consentimiento.

-Sasuke, te necesito dentro… onegai –Sin mas, pelinegro penetro a naruto de una sola estocada.

Naruto soltó un fuerte grito mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

-¡Eres un bruto! –le recrimino el Uzumaki –Me dolió

-No es para tanto dobe ¬¬

-Claro como no eres tu al que…. –No fue capas de terminar la frace ya que Sasuke aprisiono sus labios en un beso voraz

-E-eres… mmm… muy estrecho ahhh –gimió Sasuke mientas comenzaba a moverse dentro de Naruto, para luego atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso

-Mmmm - murió el gemido de Naruto en la boca del pelinegro, sus manos se aferrada a su espalda, bajando hacia sus nalgas sujetándolo fuertemente buscando que entrara aun mas en el, su miembro entre ambos golpeando el perfecto abdomen de Sasuke y el suyo propio.

Sasuke bajo una de sus manos al miembro del rubio, masturbándolo al mismo ritmo de sus envestidas.

-Ahhh, Sasuke… Mmm, motto ahhh

-Te amo… -le dijo Sasuke mientras sus embestidas iban en aumento

-Y yo… -le respondió el rubio cegado por el placer

Las embestidas fueron aumentando asta que finalmente ambos llegaron al clímax, Sasuke dentro de Naruto y este en la mamo y abdomen de ambos.

Sasuke salio del interior del rubio una vez recupero un poco el aliento

-Creo que tendremos que bañarnos nuevamente –le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cansada

-Dobe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue tenia un tic en el ojo mientras que Kaseiyo se veía mas que encantado con el "nuevo" Itachi.

-No es necesario que me cargue Kaseiyo-sama –dijo Itachi sonrojado mientras juntaba los dedos al puro estilo Hinata –Enserio, ya me siento bien

-Nada de eso y no me digas sama que me hace sentir mayor

-"Pero si eres mayor" –penso la rubia mientras parecía que sufriría un ataque de nervios

-¿Y como lo debo llamar entonces?

-Pues, Kasei-chan, Kaseiyo a secas, bombón, muñeco, papacito…

-También lo puedes llamar pervertido, degenerado o asalta cunas ¬¬# -interrumpió la Uzumaki a su hermano

-Yue , ¿Cómo dices eso de tu santísimo hermano? –dijo en tono de ofendido el mayor

-Si aja ¬¬ Si tu eres un santo yo soy la Kage del país de la nieve ¬¬

-Que mala eres con migo Yu-chan TT

La Uzumaki susprio, no tenia caso seguir discutiendo

-Descansemos por hoy y mañana continuaremos

Los dos hombres asintieron para luego prepararse para pasar la noche

_Continuara_


	5. Recuerdos, Odio, Viejos lazos

**Capitulo 5.- Recuerdos, Odio, Viejos lazos**

_Yue tenia un tic en el ojo mientras que Kaseiyo se veía mas que encantado con el "nuevo" Itachi._

_-No es necesario que me cargue Kaseiyo-sama –dijo Itachi sonrojado mientras juntaba los dedos al puro estilo Hinata –Enserio, ya me siento bien_

_-Nada de eso y no me digas sama que me hace sentir mayor_

_-"Pero si eres mayor" –pensó la rubia mientras parecía que sufriría un ataque de nervios_

_-¿Y como lo debo llamar entonces?_

_-Pues, Kasei-chan, Kaseiyo a secas, bombón, muñeco, papacito…_

_-También lo puedes llamar pervertido, degenerado o asalta cunas ¬¬# -interrumpió la Uzumaki a su hermano_

_-Yue , ¿Cómo dices eso de tu santísimo hermano? –dijo en tono de ofendido el mayor_

_-Si aja ¬¬ Si tu eres un santo yo soy la Kage del país de la nieve ¬¬_

_-Pero en el país de de la nieve no hay kage ¬¬_

_-Precisamente niichan ¬¬_

_-Que mala eres con migo Yu-chan TT_

_La Uzumaki suspiró, no tenia caso seguir discutiendo_

_-Descansemos por hoy y mañana continuaremos_

_Los dos hombres asintieron para luego prepararse para pasar la noche_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue se había subido ala rama de un árbol, no deseaba estar cerca del Uchiha y menos ahora por la forma en que su hermano lo trataba, lo que la llenaba de mas furia, el había prácticamente acabado con su vida, por su culpa Naruto tuvo que crecer sin el cariño de una madre.

-Maldito –gruño mientras lo miraba dormir, tan tranquilo, como si de un pequeño se tratara –Una vez fuiste mi amigo… Mi mejor amigo… Pero ahora… Te considero solo una sabandija ala que hay que aplastar

La Uzumaki cerro los ojos dejándose arrastrar por las sombras del pasado, recordando aquellos felices momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Un Itachi de tan solo siete añitos se encontraba afinando su habilidad con los shuriken_

_-Hola –le dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas_

_-¿Qué quieres niña? –le pregunto mirando a una pequeña rubia quien le sonreía encantadoramente era uno o dos años menor que el._

_-¿Por qué estas solo?_

_-Eso no te interesa mocosa ¬¬_

_-Estas solo –la pequeña no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba_

_-Y si es así, ¿a ti que?_

_-Nadie merece estar solo… –dijo mientras bajaba la mirada._

_-Una enana como tu que podría saber de soledad –la pequeña rubia lo miro con enojo_

_-¡Claro que se lo que es eso baka! –le grito –Yo también estoy solita_

_-Es entendible –dijo el pelinegro con superioridad -¿Quién querría estar cerca de una mocosa escandalosa y metiche como tu?_

_-Al menos yo no soy un niño horrendo al que todos temen –dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras hacia puchero_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La Uzumaki sonrió ante el recuerdo, vaya manera de comenzar una amistad

-Fue buena mientras duro –se dio a si misma.

Bajo del árbol con intensiones de ir a dormir, por reflejo miro al Uchiha quien temblaba como una hoja, suspiro mientras se quitaba su capa para cubrirlo con ella

-Baka –dijo simplemente para luego alejarse y acomodarse para dormir.

Kaseiyo quien asta ese momento se había hecho el dormido, sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho

_-Al parecer Yue aun lo ama_ –pensó con un poco de tristeza y como buen hermano que era (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Si tu aja) no iba a interferir en la felicidad de ella, cerro los ojos nuevamente dejándose arrastrar por el sueño

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡Itachi! –le grito la rubia mientras perseguía a Uchiha por el bosque -¡Ven aquí! ¡Ya veras cuando te atrape!_

_-Fue una broma Yu-chan –decía el pelinegro mientras corría para evitar ser golpeado por la rubia_

_-¡Broma mis narices, esta me las pagas Itachi Uchiha!_

_A pesar de que la rubia parecía enojada, estaba sonriendo, al igual que el pelinegro, era la forma en que ellos tenían de divertirse, pasadas unas horas se les podía ver acostados en el pasto, mirando el cielo._

_-Supe que en un mes terminarías la academia –menciono Itachi rompiendo el silencio._

_-Si_

_-Vaya, quien pensaría que una atolondrada como tu llegaría a terminar la academia en dos años –dijo con superioridad para luego recibir un coscorrón por parte de la rubia –Auch, me dolió_

_-Te lo mereces ¬¬_

_-Eres una salvaje yue ¬¬_

_-Y tu un grosero ¬¬_

_-Jeje, veo que la parejita de enamorados no cambia en nada –dijo un joven rubio_

_-Niichan ya te he dicho que Ita-chan es solo mi amigo /// _

_El Uchiha no hizo nada mas que sonrojarse, algo ya muy normal, cuando el mayor Uzumaki se encontraba presente._

_-jeje, si lo que digas Yu-chan_

_-E-es verdad Yondaime-sama O///O_

_-Itachi, deja el formalismo –le dijo el rubio –dime solo Kaseiyo o cuñado, auch, yue no tienes que se tan agresiva –se quejo mientras se sobaba el golpe que le había dado su hermana en la cabeza_

_-Te lo mereces –dijo haciéndose la enojada –¿De todas formas que es lo que quieres?_

_-Vaya hermana que tengo –dijo para luego suspirar –Como sea, venia a decirte que en una semana me casare con Hanna n.n_

_El Uchiha bajo la mirada ante esa declaración, lo fue captado por la rubia_

_-Me alegro por ti –dijo para luego tomar del brazo a Itachi –Bueno si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos a entrenar –dijo mientras arrastraba al Uchiha lejos de ahí_

_-Niños nnU_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Por lo visto te sigue gustando mi niichan, ne? _

_-Eh, yo bueno, etto.. No, como crees, además ambos somos hombres y…_

_-Si, jaja, déjame decirte algo Uchiha Itachi te conozco mas que ala palma de mi mano, a mi no me puedes engañar ¬¬_

_El pelinegro suspiro derrotado_

_-Bien tu ganas Yue, lo admito u//u_

_-Lo sabia!!! n0n –dijo dando un pequeño saltito -¿Y porque no se lo dices?_

_-Si claro, ¿Y como pretendes que lo haga? ¬¬ -le pregunto –Te recuerdo que se va a casar_

_-Pues simple cuando el que los este casando diga "hay alguna razón por la que estos dos no deban unirse en matrimonio", te levantas y dices "Yo tengo una razón, y es que amo a Kaseiyo Uzumaki y se casa estaría cometiendo el mayor error de su vida al unirse a esa bruja"_

_-Si claro ¬¬ -gruño Itachi –Y después un duendecillo mágico nos casara y tendremos muchos hijos –dijo en tono sarcástico_

_-Eso seria genial, no olvides invitarme ala boda n.n_

_-Que simpática Yue ¬¬_

_-Ya sabes que soy adorable n-n_

_-Tengo que irme –le dijo –Nos veremos mañana_

_-Esta bien, nos veremos mañana… "cuñado" XD_

_Itachi se sonrojo ante esto pero no dijo nada, tan solo se alejo aun mas rápido_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_La batalla contra el Kyuubi ya había terminado, el lugar donde se llevo acabo la batalla estaba hecho un total caos._

_-Yue… Yue… Reacciona –le pidió Itachi a su compañera, ambos estaban con grabes heridas y manchados de sangre, suya y de sus compañeros muertos_

_-Niichan –era lo único que la rubia decía mientras las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas_

_-Maldición Yue! –le grito para luego darle una bofetada_

_-I-Itachi… -dijo reaccionando mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla lastimada –Itachi, mi niichan el… -la chica comenzó a llorar en el hombro de su amigo_

_-Tranquila –dijo reconfortándola –Será mejor que te lleve al hospital_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¡¿donde esta?! –exigió saber la Uzumaki al Hokage –¿Donde esta ese maldito engendro?_

_-Yue cálmate por favor –le predio el tercero mirándola con tranquilidad_

_-¡De eso nada! –le grito –Quiero que entreguen a ese engendro lo matare con mis propias manos_

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –le pregunto el anciano_

_-Si, ese moustro asesino a mi hermano_

_-Bien, te daré al bebe –dio el Hokage –Pero con una condición_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Cárgalo… Si después quieres matarlo, yo mismo te daré un arma_

_La Uzumaki se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos._

_-Esta bien, pero luego lo matare –dijo con un tono sepulcral_

_El anciano asintió y el mismo le trajo a un pequeño bebe rubio quien en ese memento dormía a pierna suelta, se lo entrego ala Uzumaki_

_-Cuidado con su cabeza_

_El bebe despertó al sentir el cambio de brazos, miro a Yue con sus lindos ojitos y comenzó a sonreír balbucear algo, mientras trataba de alcanzar el rostro de la mujer, finalmente lo consiguió, con su pequeña manita toco la mejilla de la chica._

_-Bueno aquí esta el arma –dijo mostrándole un kunai._

_-Yo… he decidido que me encargare de el –dijo dándole la espalda al Hokage quien sonreía ampliamente –Después de todo es el hijo de mi hermano asi que mi deber es cuidar de este pequeño_

_-¿Y como lo llamaras?_

_-Naruto… -dijo mientras le sonreía al pequeño –Hola, pequeño, desde ahora yo seré tu mama y no dejare que nadie te lastime_

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Youkosaiyo: Bueno se me acabaron las ideas, asi que nos veremos luego n.n_


	6. El diario

**_Capitulo 6.- El diario_**

_Un pequeño rubio de unos tres años se encontraba sentado en una sillita para bebe, esperando a que se le diera de comer. _

_-Aquí tienes mi palomita n-n -le dijo la rubia de trece años mientras colocaba un tazón de ramen delante del pequeño _

_-¡Lamen! n0n -exclamo el pequeño feliz _

_-Si mi vida, Ramen n.n _

_-Miyo _

_-Todo tuyo mi calabacita n.n _

_La niña comenzó a darle de comer al pequeño mientras sonreí recordando que la primera palabra del pequeño no había sido, mama o papa, sino Ramen (n-nU era de esperarse) _

_-El lamen de oshan esh el mejol n.n _

_-No es para tanto palomita n/////n -dijo la rubia sonrojándose_

_-Oshan... _

_-Si mi panquecito -le pregunto tiernamente _

_-Te quelo musho n.n _

_-Yo también mi angelito n.n_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Yondaime fue el primero en despertar, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó, pues, para su sorpresa, ni Yue ni Itachi se encontraban a su lado, temiendo lo peor, comenzó a buscarlos desesperadamente._

_Yue odiaba al mayor de los Uchiha, o al menos eso le había dicho la rubia y este temía que ella pudiese llegar a matar al amo del Sharingan, aprovechándose de su actual condición._

_Kaseiyo vio salir a Yue de entre unos arbustos, la tomo por los hombros, lastimándola_

_-¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡Responde!_

_-Me estas lastimando –dijo sin sentimiento alguno en su voz o expresión, mientras se soltaba del agarre con facilidad_

_-¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué le haz hecho?_

_-En el rió, tomando un baño –dijo fríamente_

_-Pensé…_

_-¿Qué lo había matado? ¿Qué clase de moustro crees que soy? –le pregunto mirándolo fijamente, por un momento el rubio se sintió intimidado por aquella mirada –Se que cualquier ninja en mi lugar aprovecharía la situación para acabar con ese bastardo… Demo yo no puedo, por que a pesar de todo… Lo sigo estimando –dijo para luego darle la espalda _

_-Yue…_

–_Iré por una toalla, por nada del mundo se te ocurra espiarlo –dijo para finalmente marcharse, dejando al mayor un tanto melancólico_

_Su pequeña hermana aun amaba al Uchiha y el, como buen hermano que era la ayudaría para que fuese feliz, aun cuando conllevara a su infelicidad_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Si Yue se entera que deje a Naruto me mata T-T –dijo un Iruka preocupado_

_-Tranquilo Iru-Koi –le dijo Kakashi –Dudo que Yue se entere, además Naruto ya es mayorcito como para tomar sus decisiones, ¿No te parece?_

_-Si, peor dile eso a Yue T.T_

_-Conozco a Yue desde que era pequeña y e de admitir que pega duro XD_

_-No me estas ayudando Kakashi ¬¬_

_-Jeje, Bueno no te preocupes, no creo que Naruto le diga a Yue, pondría en peligro la vida de Sasuke –dijo el ninja copia –Y si no lo mata por lo menos lo castra XD_

_-No es gracioso Kakashi ¬¬ -le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados -En fin, será mejor u-u_

_-Pero es muy pronto Iru-koi, quedémonos a jugar un rato mas ¬ -dijo abrazándose a el._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El Uchiha dejo el tazón vació a un lado_

_-¿Ya estas satisfecho? –le pregunto la rubia, este tan solo asintió -¿Y tu niichan? –le pregunto al mayor quien también había dejado su comida a un lado_

_-Si gracias…_

_-Entonces hay que emprender la marcha_

_-¿A dónde nos dirigimos Yue-san? –pregunto tímidamente Itachi._

_-Vamos de regreso a Konoha_

_-¿Konoha?_

_-Es el lugar donde nacimos_

_-Ya veo…_

_-Pero primero pasaremos a algún poblado_

_-¿para que? –le pregunto el mayor_

_-¿Cómo que para que? ¬¬-le pregunto Yue –Por si no te has dado cuanta sus ropas están hechas un desastre_

_-jejeje nnU_

_-Además de que quiero comprarle algunas cosa a mi panquecito –dijo cambiando su expresión seria por una sonrisa con ojitos en forma de corazón –Se vera tan mono con una pijama de conejito como cuando era pequeño ¬_

_El Uzumaki sonrió de forma nerviosa mientras sudaba gotita, por lo visto los cambios radicales en el humor de la rubia no habían cambiado, suspiro pesadamente._

_-¡En marcha! n.n_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke fue el primero en despertar miro al rubio que se encontraba acurrucado en su pecho, el Uchiha sonrió, era mas de medio día, pero no tenia ganas ni intenciones de levantarse y menos teniendo a su lindo kitsune en sus brazos._

_El mas joven comenzó a revolverse seguramente se despertaría pronto._

_-Okasan… -murmuro aun dormido mientras se abrazaba mas al Uchiha_

_Sasuke sonrió, el rubio era como un pequeño buscando el calor materno y por la forma en que defendía a Yue, seguramente era una madre cariñosa y dulce que solo deseaba proteger a su hijo del peligro._

_-mmm, Sasuke –dijo el rubio quien comenzaba a despertar -¿Qué hora es? –le pregunto mientras se tallaba unos de sus ojos._

_-Es mas de medio día_

_-¡¡Que?! ¡¿Mas de medio día?!-grito -¡¿Por qué no me despertaste dattebayo?!_

_-Porque te veías muy lindo dormido en mis brazos y llamando a tu madre –ante esto el rubio se sonrojo salvamente_

_-Ninguno de los dos tiene misiones hoy –le recordó –Así que, ¿Por qué no nos quedamos y seguimos "jugando"?_

_-Eres un pervertido dattebayo ¬/////¬_

_-Pero soy **TU** pervertido (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Hablando de cínicos Sasuke: ¬¬ mira quien habla ¬¬)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Una habitación sencilla y una doblo por favor –dijo la rubia al encargado, el hombre tan solo asintió y le entrego dos llaves_

_-¿Una doble? –la interrogo el mayor -¿es para Ita-chan y para mi? –le pregunto esperanzado ¬_

_-No, eres un pervertido y si te dejo en la misma habitación que el serias capaz de hacerle cosas raras ¬¬_

_-¿Me crees capaz de algo como eso?, no conteste u-u_

_-Hay que ir a nuestra habitación, andando Itachi –le dijo al Uchiha ignorando por completo al mayor_

_-Si Yue-san –dijo el Uchiha mientras seguía ala rubia_

_-"Creo que la pervertida es otra" ¬¬ -pensó Yondaime para luego suspirar pesadamente seria mejor ir a su habitación a descansar un rato._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke entro a lo que parecía ser un estudio, donde había libros y pergaminos de diferentes temas, seguramente ese era el estudio de la Uzumaki, se acerco a enorme librero, un libro le llamo la atención, lo abrió y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un álbum familiar, una foto le llamo la atención en ella se encontraban la rubia y su hermano, ambos sonriendo, lo que sorprendió al menor, jamás lo había visto sonreír, al menos no de esa forma tan… ¿sincera?, había mas fotos, la mayoría eran de ellos dos, pero también una donde se encontraba un hombre maduro de cabello blanco, ojos azules, a su lado estaba otro hombre de largo cabello rubio, ojos verdes que sostenía en brazos a una pequeña bebe rubio de ojos azules de un año de edad. El hombre de cabello blanco tenia sus manos en los hombros de un niño de 10 años que sonreía ala pequeña_

_-Naruto… -dijo sorprendido el Uchiha, era cierto el niño de la foto tenia un gran parecido al kitsune, con una que otra diferencia claro esta, lo mas probable era que e niño se tratara del padre del padre de Naruto y seguramente la pequeña era Yue, cerro el álbum y lo coloco en su lugar, lo que ocasiono que un pequeña libro blanco cayera, lo tomo entres sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo_

_-Es de esa mujer_

_La curiosidad mato al gato o en este casa al uchiha (n-nU) o al menos eso seria si la rubia llegaba a saber que su "querido" yerno leyó su diario._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Hola es un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Yue Uzumaki tengo 5 años, casi cinco y medio n.n estoy en la escuela de ninjas y mi deseo mas grande es convertirme en Hokage y demostrares a todos a todos que una chica puede ser mas fuerte que un hombre!!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke detuvo su lectura, sonrió inconscientemente, al parecer Naruto no era el único de su familia con esas ideas_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Bueno hoy me paso algo muy bueno, ¿no adivinas?... ¡Tengo un a mi primer amigo! 0 Su nombre es Itachi Uchiha, tiene 7 años y pronto terminara la academia ninja, de lujo, ne, el al igual que yo, esta muy solo, se la pasa entrenando como loco y aun que, algunos lo miran con respeto, otros lo miran con miedo (que es la mayoría, todo por ser lo que los adultos llaman un "prodigio", no entiendo el porque, mi niichan dice que las personas como el y como yo somos el futuro y debemos sentirnos orgullosos de ser llamados así, te estarás preguntando el porque hablo en plural, bueno eso es porque yo también lo soy, bueno me tengo que ir mi Otouchan me esta llamando para cenar y si no bajo pronto Otousama se enojara, bueno te dejo que descanses n-n_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke estaba confundido, la rubia había mencionado Otouchan y luego Otousama, cambio de pagina, tal vez mas adelante sabría la respuesta._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Hola de nuevo, si se que debes estar molesto con migo por haberte dejado olvidado por tanto tiempo (año y medio, pero no me sentía con ánimos de contarle a nadie lo que me sucedía, te estarás preguntando el porque, bueno, días después de nuestra ultima charla mi Otousama… Murió en una misión y mi Otouchan, bueno el también murió unos meses después… Al igual que mi Ototo (Otouchan planeaba decírnoslo en el cumpleaños de Otousama) por eso ahora vivo con mi niichan en su casa y ya no me siento tan solita, además de que Ita-chan a sido muy bueno con migo, pero no por eso dejare que me supere, ¡¡Después de todo yo me convertiré en la próxima Hokage!!_

_Les demostrare que una chica puede ser ruda y femenina ala vez _

_Sasuke sudo gotita ya se podía imaginar los ademanes y las expresiones que, con seguridad había hecho su "suegrita" cuando escribía aquello, paso otra pagina, lo demás hablaba de su relación con su hermano, de cuando este se convirtió en Hokage, sobre sus discípulos (los de Kaseiyo y de ella), de las novias de Kaseiyo y así, asta que se detuvo en una pagina, retorno ala lectura_

_Hoy Itachi y yo por poco y asesinamos a nuestras familias, te estarás preguntando el porque, bueno déjame explicarte desde un comienzo y estoy segura que, cuando lo sepas tu también tendras esos deseos u-u#_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Lo siguiente será algo así como un flash back _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-¡Itachi! –le grito una Yue de ocho años a un niño de 10_

_-Enserio sigues siendo una escandalosa, Uzumaki –dijo de forma seria un joven alto de cabello negro, su nombre era Shisui Uchiha, quien era varios años mayor que Itachi y Yue_

_-Y tu sigues siendo un amargado sin remedio ¬¬ -le respondió indignada_

_-Hn, en todo caso, ¿Qué es lo que quieres enana? –le pregunto el mayor_

_-No es de tu incumbencia Uchiha metiche ¬¬_

_-Yu, Shisui-niichan dejen de discutir –les pidió Itachi sudando gotita_

_-Ita-chan, No se como soportas a este amargado ¬¬_

_Y así, nuevamente comenzaron con otra discusión_

_-¡Usurai! –les grito_

_-El/Ella empezó –dijeron al mismo tiempo_

_Itachi suspiro, siempre que esos dos se encontraban juntos terminaban discutiendo por cualquier tontería y francamente comenzaba a ser molesto._

_-Dime Yue, ¿Qué sucede? ¿A que has venido?_

_La Uzumaki le dedico una ultima mirada de odio al mayor Uchiha para luego sonreírle a su amigo_

_-Tus padre y mi niichan quieren hablar con nosotros esta tarde, dicen que nos tienen una sorpresa n-n_

_-¿Hablar? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Qué clase de sorpresa?_

_-No se, pero dice mi niichan que es algo que nos va a gustar mucho_

_-Tal vez sea que van a enviar a esta nana a un país muy, muy, muy lejos de aquí_

_-¡¡No estoy enana!! –le grito molesta_

_-Claro que si e-na-na_

_-Al menos no soy un infantil de 19 años que se pone a discutir con una niña de 8 ¬¬_

_El mayor gruño por lo bajo, nuevamente había perdido ante ella_

_-Bueno, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la tarde Ita-chan –dijo para luego besarlo en la mejilla –Sayonara amargado ¬¬ -dijo para luego irse_

_Una vez, el mayor estuvo seguro que la rubia se había retirado, se acerco al menor de una forma sensual._

_-No se como puedes soportar a esa mocosa Itachi-kun –dijo el mayor de forma melosa_

_-Yue es la primera que no me ve con miedo o me trata diferente, fue la primera a quien pude llamar "amiga"_

_-Pero "Ita-chan" –dijo mientras lo sentaba en sus piernas –Me tienes a mi, ¿Qué mas necesitas? –dijo para luego besarlo en el cuello –Además, creo que tu estas con ella solo como una excusa para poder estar cerca de Hokage-sama, ¿O no?_

_El menor no le respondió, tan solo le dedico una mirada de enojo, dándole a entender que aquello era mentira._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Yue se encontraba en la sala de la casa del Hokage, estaba vestida con un lindo kimono blanco, con el bordado de un Fénix, su cabello esta recogido y adornado con una peineta que asemejaba a pétalos, mientras que Kaseiyo se encontraba usando sus ropas de Hokage_

_-Niichan –lo llamo la rubia_

_-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?_

_-¿Qué es lo que nos quieren decir?_

_-Tranquila Yu-chan, pronto lo sabrás –le dijo una hermosa mujer de largo cabello agua marina y ojos azul cielo, piel clara, estaba vestida con un elegante kimono rosa, ella era Hanna la esposa de Yondaime_

_-No te estoy preguntando a ti ¬¬_

_-Yue no seas grosera con Hanna –la regaño Yondaime, la niña inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos hundiéndose aun mas en el sofá_

_En ese momento alguien toco ala puerta y Hanna como buena mujer (Chibi Yue: Bruja!!!) Fue a ver quien era, al poco tiempo regreso ala sala con los Uchiha_

_-Tanto tiempo sin vernos –dijo el mayor Uzumaki al patriarca Uchiha (N/A: Gomen nasai pero no recuerdo como se llaman los padres de Sasu e Ita-chan n-nU)_

_-Pero Yondaime-sama, nos vimos hace dos días_

_-Si pero el tiempo vuela jejeje n-nU_

_-Niichan deja de hacer el ridículo que me avergüenzas ¬¬_

_-Yue que forma es esa de hablarle a tu hermana y Hokage –dijo indignado el rubio_

_-hn, me da igual –gruño ella –Para que es esta reunión en todo caso_

_El rubio y los dos Uchiha mayores se pusieron serios_

_-Bueno… Antes de decirles –dijo de una forma seria -¿No gustan tomar una tacita de te? n-n_

_-¿No sera mucha molestia? –pregunto El Uchiha_

_¿Resultado?, Caída estilo anime por parte de los dos menores_

_-Ninguna molestia –le respondió la peliazul sonriendo –En un momento lo traigo_

_-Dobes ¬¬ -gruño la rubia_

_-Y dime Yue-chan –hablo la madre de Itachi -¿Quieres mucho a mi hijo?_

_-O-Okasan O///O_

_-Sip es mi mejor amigo –dijo en tono inocente_

_-¿Y tu Itachi-kun? –esta vez fue Kaseiyo quien pregunto_

_-Yo… etto… Si O///O _

_Itachi era el único de los dos que comenzaba a entender por donde iba la cosa, por lo que se estaba poniendo nervioso, en cambio Yue sonreía ampliamente sin tener idea de nada, el menor Uchiha suspiro, aunque la rubia también era una superdotada, en esa clase de asuntos era **MUY** lenta_

_-Nos alegra escucharlo –dijeron los tres mayores al mismo tiempo n-n_

_Hanna regreso con el te y se dedico a servirlo_

_-Bueno, pueden ir al grano –pidió la menor Uzumaki una vez se termino su te_

_-¿Por qué tanta prisa Yue-chan? –le pregunto el padre de Itachi -¿No te agrada estar en nuestra compañía?_

_-Si, pero tengo que ir a entrenar a los gennin que están a mi cargo_

_-Y yo igual –hablo Itachi_

_-Vaya niños -suspiro el Uzumaki –En fin, la razón por la que estamos reunidos aquí es porque…._

_-Ya que ustedes se llevan tan bien y se quieren tanto… -prosiguió el Uchiha_

_-Hemos decidido comprometerlos n-n_

_-¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!! –Aquel grito con seguridad se había escuchado en todos los rincones del país del fuego y sus alrededores_

_-¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando niichan?! .le grito Yue mientras saltaba para sujetarlo del cuello_

_Mientras la rubia hacia eso, Itachi tan solo se levanto de su lugar y se fue, no sin antes dedicarles una mirada fría a los presentes_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Itachi y Yue… -Sasuke no podía cree lo que leía, su hermano y la Uzumaki estaban comprometidos, paso a otra pagina._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Mi hermano falleció hace unos días al sellar al zorro de nueve colas, Kyuubi, también Hanna murió pero ella en parto dejando huérfano a su hijo en el que se encuentra encerrado ese demonio, yo fui a la torre del Hokage y le exigí que me entregara al bebe para matarle /Sasuke abrió los ojos al máximo para luego fruncir el seño, continuo leyendo algo molesto/ Pero cuando Sandaime puso al bebe en mis brazos y me miro con esos ojitos y toco mi mejilla mientras me sonreía, no pude hacer nada mas que amarlo, se que mi decisión de cuidar de el como mi hijo es la correcta, aunque la aldea entera no lo vea así y aunque esos idiotas vean a **MI** hijo como un demonio yo les demostrare que se equivocan, si porque de ahora en adelante es mi Hijo y nunca lo dejare solo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El cuidar de un niño es muy difícil u.u Si no fuera por Itachi que me ha dado algunos consejos estoy segura que me abría vuelto loca T-T, te estarás preguntando que ha sucedido con lo del compromiso, ne, bueno, después de que decidí cuidar de Naru, muchos me dieron la espalda, incluso mis alumnos y sin mencionar que Los padres de Itachi rompieron nuestro compromiso, que a mi parecer es lo único bueno de esta situación, aunque no por eso hemos dejado de vernos, aunque el a cambiado mucho desde que Kaseiyo murió, ahora es mas distante y pasa mas tiempo con Shisui-baka, pero supongo que es porque el extraña a mi hermano, tal vez mas que yo._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke se preguntaba que significado tendría aquellas palabras, continuo leyendo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Tengo miedo, por primera vez tengo miedo de luchar, sobretodo al saber que con quien tengo que luchar es mi único amigo, Itachi, supongo que te estoy confundiendo, buen te lo explicare, hace poco encontraron a Shisui… muerto, dicen que se suicido por una nota que encontraron, pero los Uchiha no creían eso, ellos pensaban que Itachi le había asesinado ya que con el Sharingan se puede imitar la letra, pero yo no creí aquello, que tonta fui, y es que Itachi había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo, ya no sonreía, ni siquiera a mi, pasaba mas tiempo con el y ya raramente con migo, en fin, hace dos días vino a verme jugo un rato con Naru asta que este se durmió, después estuvimos en el techo mirando el cielo como cuando éramos mas pequeños, recordamos viejos tiempos e hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes, beso mi frente y me abrazo contra su pecho, diciéndome que esperaba que pronto me convirtiera en Hokage, aunque el sabe perfectamente que ese ya no es mi sueño, no es que me haya rendido o algo por el estilo, simplemente he cambiado ese sueño por el de ver crecer a mi hijo y que este sea un hombre de bien, pero sobre todo, que ya no este solo, después de eso se fue, dejándome de lo mas confundida, pero ahora comprendo el porque hizo eso, se estaba despidiendo ya que cuando nos volviéramos a ver, ya no será como amigos, sino como enemigos, ya que el… a… asesinado a todo su clan, salvo a su hermano._

_Sandaime a ordenado a un escuadrón de ANBUS el buscar a Itachi y… Destruirlo, yo soy parte de ese escuadrón, ahora ya saber porque estoy asustada, tengo miedo de no regresar y que mi niño se quede solo pero también tengo miedo de que mis emociones le ganen a mi razón y terminar dejando escapar a Itachi, bueno creo que ya no hay mas que decir, bueno tengo que irme, espero que pronto este de regreso ya que prometí a Naru llevarlo al parque de diversiones_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Sasuke estrujo un poco el diario, con furia, su hermano no solo le había arruinado la vida a el, sino que también a Yue y Naruto, Su Naruto, tal era su furia que su Sharingan se activo sin que se diera cuenta, pero se tranquilizo, seria mejor salir de ese lugar, seguramente Naruto lo estaba buscando._

_-Con que aquí estabas Sasuke –dijo Naruto entrando al estudio -¿Qué haces aquí?_

_El Uchiha no le respondió, tan solo se acerco a el y lo beso tiernamente_

_-Vamos, te llevare a comer Ramen_

_Naruto lo miro sin entender, pero se abrazo de su koi por el cuello feliz por comer Ramen aunque sabia que Sasuke lo odiara, ya después le preguntaría porque parecía tan alterado_

_Continuara…_


	7. Regresando a casa, una sorpresa inespera

**Capitulo 7.-Regresando a casa, una sorpresa inesperada**

Los dos Uzumakis y el Uchiha mayor se encontraban en una tienda de ropa, los dos rubios estaban sentados frente a los vestidores donde se encontraba Itachi quien en ese momento se probaba algunos conjuntos.

Ambos se encontraban en silencio, un silencio realmente tenso, realmente raro, se mantuvieron así un buen rato, asta que la menor se decidió a hablar

-Eres miembro del Akatsuki –Aquello tomo por sorpresa al mayor, ya que Yue no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

-¿Cómo es que lo sabes?

-Es simple lógica –le dijo simplemente la rubia, guardo silencio unos minutos para luego hablar nuevamente –No te preocupes… encontré sus cuerpos y los enterré… a los siete

-¿Siete? ¿Uno de ellos tenia la piel azul?

-Kisame… -dijo la rubia –Fue al ultimo que enterré

-Ya veo –dijo Kaseiyo en un susurro –Me alegra saber que por lo menos tuvieron un entierro digno, Gracias

La rubia no le respondió, se mantuvo nuevamente en silencio, asta que hablo otra vez.

-¿Por qué hermano? ¿Por qué te convertiste en un Akatsuki? ¿Por qué traicionaste a Konoha? ¿Por que? Tu el gran héroe Yondaime, Naruto te admira, admira a ese gran héroe que se sacrifico para salvar ala aldea de Kyuubi, Se las intenciones del Akatsuki, se que si misión es obtener a los bijuus y para eso tienen que matar a sus contenedores, ¿Matarías a tu hijo? –le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos -¿Serias capaz de hacerlo por un poco de poder? –La Uzumaki dejo escapar algunas lágrimas

-Yue-san, Kaseiyo, como… ¿Yue-san se encuentra bien? –pregunto preocupado el Uchiha al verla llorar

-Si, estoy bien –dijo secándose las lagrimas para luego mirarlo -¡¡Kawaii!! ¬ -dijo la Uzumaki con estrellitas en los ojos al mirar a Itachi quien estaba vestido con una linda Yukata masculina –Te vez muy bien Itachi –dijo la rubia con corazoncitos en los ojos -¿No crees niichan?

Pero Yondaime no le respondió, pues estaba sumamente embelezado con el pelinegro.

-¡¡¡Niichan!!!

-¿eh como? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Decías algo Yue? –la menor suspiro

-No tienes remedio –bufo la menor –Te pregunte ¿Qué si no crees que Itachi se ve muy lindo con esa Yukata? ¬¬

-Muy lindo ¬

-¿En verdad lo cree Kaseiyo-san? n////n

-Si ¬

-Kaseiyo ve a probarte ropa, yo me quedo con Itachi –le dijo su hermana en tono de aquí-se-hace-lo-que-yo-digo –Nos veremos en el hotel

-Pero… -no fue capaz de terminar la oración pues su hermana lo fulmino con la mirada –Por eso digo que voy a probarme ropa u.u –dijo para luego irse

-Bueno ya que mi niichan se ha ido nn –dijo mientras sonreía –Buscaremos ropa que te quede mas linda que esa n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola Ino-cerda –saludo la pelirrosa ala rubia

-Hola Frentuda -le respondió la rubia -¿Hace cuanto regresaste de la misión?

-Hace unas horas -le respondió -Has visto a Sasuke-kun? no lo puedo encontrar

-Seguramente esta en casa de Naruto -le respondió con una sonrisa picara

-¿en casa de Naruto? ¿Y que hace en casa de ese tonto? -pregunto molesta

-Pues... "Cosas" -dijo dándole doble sentido ala ultima palabra

-Ino, tu sabes algo y exigió saber!!!! ¬¬

-Tu no me das ordenes frentuda -dijo enojada -Además debiste percatarte en la ultima misión que compartieron, no es mi culpa que seas tan despistada fren-tu-da

-dímelo

-Porque no mejor le preguntas a Sasuke o a Naruto, estoy segura que ellos encantados te sacaban de la duda

Loa Haruno dio media vuelta y se marcho con dirección ala casa de Naruto, aunque sobra recordar que Yue y Naruto ya no Vivian en esa casa, si es que a ese pequeño departamento se le puede llamar de esa manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura toco insistentemente ala puerta, comenzando a desesperarse, y a medida que eso pasaba, los golpes iban en aumento.

-¡¡¡Naruto abre de una jodida vez!!! –grito ala puerta (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Vaya boquita niña ¬¬U)

-Naruto ya no vive aquí –le dijo un anciano que la miraba con el seño fruncido

-¿Ya no vive aquí?

-Eso fue lo que dije, ¿Estas sorda? –le pregunto molesto

-Como sea Naruto se fue con Yue-chan

-¿Yue?

-La dueña de ese apartamento –dijo señalando la puerta que segundos antes había estado golpeando la pelirrosa –yue es una niña muy dulce, muy linda, sin mencionar muy cariñosa –dijo el anciano –Recuerdo una vez cuando me enferme de gravedad, bla, bla, bla, bla –el anciano comenzó a habla y hablar y hablar, asta que la Haruno, harta de tanta palabrería, lo interrumpió

-Etto, disculpe, ¿me podría decir a donde se mudaron?

-A pues, sin mas no recuerdo Yue me dijo que se irían a vivir a una casa mas grande en el centro y también me prometió que si llegaba a visitarla me prepararía uno de sus deliciosos platillos –dijo el anciano –vaya que si Naru tiene suerte al tener a Yue

Sakura se retiro del lugar, preguntándose ¿Quién seria Yue? ¿Qué relación tendría con Naruto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez terminadas las compras y terminar de asaltar el bolsillo del pobre Kaseiyo (n.nU) los tres ninjas regresaron al hotel con varios paquetes, que cargaba el Uzumaki

-Estoy segura que mi pichoncito se vera adorable con esta pijama de zorrito o este de osito panda, sin olvidar la de conejito la de patito y esta de perrito ¬

-No creo que a Naruto le guste que lo trates como si de un muñeco se tratara –dijo el rubio –Olvídalo no dije nada n-nU –dijo al ser fulminado por la mirada de la menor

-Es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha –dijo la rubia sonriendo n.n -¡¡Ya quiero ver a mi panquecito!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue daba saltitos alrededor de su hermano quien trataba de mantener la paciencia, mientras continuaba caminando.

-Yue-chan esta muy feliz –dijo itachi sonriendo –Eso me alegra n.n

-¡Claro que lo estoy Ita-chan! –dijo la Uzumaki tomándolo de las manos

Su hermano le dedico una mirada como diciendo "¿No que mucho odio?" ¬¬

-Ya quiero llegar y ver a mi tesorito de rokoko

-¿Tu tesorito de que? O.o –Kaseiyo cada vez se confundía mas por los raros nombres que su hermana le daba a su hijo.

-Estoy segura que le agradaras a mi bebe Ita-chan n-n –dijo sin prestarle intención al mayor

-eso espero Yue-chan n-n

El antiguo Hokage suspiro resignado al ser ignorado por los dos mas jóvenes

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación del kitsune temiendo que algo le hubiese pasado a su rubio, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo asía donde este se encontraba.

-¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué sucede?! ¡¿Porque gritaste?! –Preocupado -¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te atacaron?

-Sasuke, tranquilo –dijo el rubio quien tenia una hermosa ave de plumaje colorido en su hombro, quien miraba curiosa al Uchiha

-Pensé que tu… Que estabas… Grr, Na-ru-to, ¿Por qué demonios gritaste? ¬¬#

-Lo que sucede es que Okasan mando a Fuji a decirme que mañana estaría de regreso y que me tenia una sorpresa –dijo como si de un niño pequeño se tratara.

Sasuke no pudo evitar enternecerse ante esto

-Dile hola a Sasuke, Fuji –le dijo al ave

Como respuesta el ave aleteo y canturreo cual ruiseñor, el Uchiha sudo gotita ante esto.

-Fuji ¿Puedes llevarle un mensaje a mi okasan? –el ave asintió mientras parecía sonreír

El kitsune sonrió y comenzó a susurrarle algo al oído del ave, la cual asentia de vez en vez.

¿Entendiste? –le pregunto sonriéndole, esta asintió y salio volando por la ventana por la cual había entrado

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? –no pudo evitar preguntar el Uchiha

-Es un se-cre-to nn

-dime ¬¬

-Nop n.n

-Si

-No

-Si!!!

-No!!!!

-Dímelo

-Lo n.n

-Dobe ¬¬

-Aun así no te lo diré Sasuke-teme

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha tratando de encontrar la dichosa casa, cuando choco con Iruka y Kakashi

-¿Estas bien Sakura? –le pregunto el moreno mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, ¿Ustedes saben donde esta Sasuke-kun?

-Seguramente esta en casa de Naruto –dijo el peliplata de forma picara, cosa que la Haruno ni en cuenta

-¿Ustedes saben donde vive ahora?

-Si, haya nos dirigimos –dijo Iruka sonriendo -¿Nos acompañas?

-¡Si! –exclamo la pelirrosa

-Bien, entonces ¿Nos ayudas con las bolsas? –le pidió Kakashi quien, al igual que Iruka llevaba varias bolsas con alimentos

-Eh, si n-nU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Como que Iruka-Sensei y Kakashi-Sensei ya se tardaron dattebayo –dijo el rubio quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala

-Por mi que no regresen –dijo el Uchiha quien comenzó a atacar el cuello del kitsune

-Mmm, matte, Sasu… Ahhhh

-¡Sasuke-kun! –grito Sakura desde la puerta pero se detuvo en seco al ver la comprometedora posición en la que ambos se encontraban –¡¡¡Kyaaa!!! ¡¡¿Naruto que le haces a Sasuke-kun?!!

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo? –gruño Sasuke, molesto porque lo habían interrumpido

-Sa-Sakura-chan yo… nosotros... bueno... es que… Veras…. No es lo que parece 0////0

-Vaya, parece que los agarramos en la "movida" –se burlo Kakashi

Sasuke bufo y miro a los tres intrusos

-Sa-Sasuke-kun, que… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –pregunto la Haruno quien estaba a punto de un ataque

-hn, ¿que no es obvio? –le pregunte molesto –Estaba consintiendo a **MI** novi**o**

-¿No-novio? –dijo con lagrimas en los ojos –Pero Sasuke-kun

-Vaya que eres lenta Sakura –gruño molesto el Uchiha –En la ultima misión que compartimos fue mas que obvio que Naruto y yo nos amamos.

-Yo… Ya veo –dijo bajando la mirada

-Sakura-chan –la llamo el rubio preocupado

-Yo… felicidades chicos –dijo la pelirrosa levantando la mirada y sonriendo aun cuando sus ojos tenían lagrimas

-Sakura-chan… Gracias dattebayo n.n

Los dos mayores sonrieron ante la escena

-Sakura, ¿Te quedas a comer? –le pregunto Iruka

-Si claro n.n –dijo la pelirrosa –Por cierto Naruto, ¿Quién es Yue? ¿No es con ella con quien te mudaste?

-Yue, es mi okasan, Sakura-chan –dijo el rubio

-¡¿QUE?! –grito Sakura -¡TU MADRE!

-Que escándalo haces sakura –gruño Sasuke

-Go-gomen Sasuke-kun

-Bueno voy a preparar la cena n.n

-¡RAMEN! –exclamo el rubio

-No creo que a Yue le guste que comas tanto Ramen, Naruto

-Pero Iruka-Sensei TT

-Ya escuchaste a Iruka, Naruto

El rubio suspiro resignado

-Iruka-Sensei, permítame ayudarle en la cocina

-Gracias Sakura -dijo el moreno sonriéndole ala chica

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin el trío había llegado a Konoha, y para evitar que Kaseiyo e Itachi fuesen descubiertos, tuvieron que entrar cual ladrones, se escabulleron con facilidad, Yondaime iba cargando a Itachi pues este en su actual condición era como una frágil doncella (no me mantén por eso n-nU)

Llegaron ala casa de la rubia, era media noche, por lo que todos estaban dormidos, así que entraron con sigilo.

-Ita-chan, tu dormirás en el cuarto de huéspedes y tu niichan en el sofá n-n

-Oye, esta casa tiene cuatro habitaciones, Yue –se defendió el rubio

-Si pero convertí una en mi estudio así que te aguantas ¬¬

-Si quieren yo puedo dormir en el sofá y Kaseiyo-san en la habitación

-¡No! –dijeron los dos hermanos ala vez

-Yo dormiré en el Sofá no te preocupes Itachi –dijo el rubio ya resignado

-Bueno Oyasumi niichan n-n

-Oyasumi Kaseiyo-san

-Oyasumi u.u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ala mañana siguiente, las aves cantaban, las abejas zumbaban, Kaseiyo roncaba (XD), Sasuke se soñaba haciendo cositas con su kitsune, Naruto soñaba la tierra prometida del Ramen (n.n), mientras ellos dormían la rubia y el mayor de los Uchihas se encontraban en la cocina preparando el desayuno

-No era necesario que me ayudaras Ita-chan, pudiste seguir durmiendo un poco mas

-No te preocupes Yu-chan, yo quiero ayudar n.n

-Bien, entonces preparemos el desayuna para esos dos n.n

-Sip n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto bajo las escaleras, aun con pijama y cara de sueño, dio un bostezo y se dirigió ala cocina, pasando por la sala y sin percatarse de ruidoso que dormía en el sofá (n.nU)

-Buenos dias Okasan –dijo mas dormido que despierto -¿Okasan? ¡Okasan! ¡Que bueno que estas de regreso dattebayo!

-Naru, mi calabacita ¿como te has portado?

-Bien n-n –dijo mientras se abrazaba a ella

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke se despertó de golpe al sentir el shakra de Itachi junto al de Naruto, se levanto rápidamente y salio disparado en dirección a donde su rubio se encontraba y al igual que Naruto, no se percato de la persona que aun dormía en el sofá

-Itachi –gruño el menor

**Continuara…**


	8. El Pendón a un padre x Nuevo inicio x L

**Capitulo 8.- El Pendón a un padre x Nuevo inicio x La prueba de Yue**

-Itachi –gruño Sasuke e inmediatamente activo su Sharingan para luego golpearlo y haciendo que cayera al suelo, todo esto, sin darle tiempo a ninguno, de reaccionar

-¡Itachi! –exclamo la rubia para inmediatamente acercarse a auxiliarlo, pero Sasuke fue mas rápido y nuevamente ataco a Itachi con Shidori en su mano, pero fue fácilmente detenido por la rubia que lo mando lanzo al lado contrario de una fuerte patada.

-¡Sasuke! –exclamo el menor de los Uzumakis con preocupación

-Ita-chan, ¿estas bien?

-Yue-chan, ¡Yue-cha!-dijo mientras se abrazaba a ella mientras rompía en llanto –Itachi es bueno, Itachi no ha hecho nada malo, ¿Porque lastima a Itachi? (YoukoSaiyo: n-n Gomen pero es que como Tobi se ve tan tierno actuando así decidí ponerlo también con Itachi)

-Tranquilo Ita-chan no dejare que te lastimen

-¿Sasuke? ¿Estas bien Dattebayo?

-Naruto, Aléjate –dijo separándolo de el bruscamente –Esa mujer esta siendo controlada por ese bastardo

-Yue-chan me da mucho miedo –dijo como un niño pequeño mientras se aferraba aun mas ala Uzumaki

-Okasan…

-Panquecito sal de aquí –le dijo amorosamente –Tu también Itachi –en ese momento yue bajo la guardia, momento que el menor Uchiha no dejo pasar para atacar nuevamente a su hermano, pero…

-"No puede ser" –se dijo Sasuke para sus adentros al ver como la rubia había logrado detener su ataque con tan solo el adorno que utilizaba en la cabeza (los que son como palillos chinos, mmm no se como e llamen realmente n.nU)

-¡Es suficiente! –le grito molesta

Sasuke se separo de ella a una distancia prudente sin dejar su posición de defensa

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –dijo un recién llegado Kaseiyo

-Yo-yondaime -dijeron Naruto y Sasuke en estado de shock

Yue suspiro entre aliviada y preocupada, aliviada porque gracias ala intervención de su hermano el menor se olvidaría de Itachi, al menos por el momento y preocupada, porque no sabia como le iba a explicar a su… Hijo que su padre continuaba con vida.

-Okasan… -la llamo Naru después de un rato

-Tenemos que hablar –dijo –Itachi, por favor, ¿Podrías ir un momento a tu habitación? –le dijo –No te preocupes, el no te molestara, así que puedes estar tranquilo

-Como digas Yu-chan –dijo un poco mas tranquilo

-Tu, Uchiha, ve a mi estudio, seguramente ya conoces la casa, y después hablaremos del porque estas en ropa interior –le dijo al menor Uchiha en un tono que le helo asta la medula quien salio en dirección al estudio como alma que lleva el diablo

-Naru, mi niño, niisan, vamos ala sala, ahí estaremos mas cómodos y podremos con mas tranquilidad.

Los dos varones asintieron

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los tres se sentaron y Yue comenzó a contarle a Naruto, mas sobre sus padres, pues esta, desde siempre le hablo a Naruto con la verdad, temerosa que la crueldad de los aldeanos fuese tal que le contaran al pequeño que ella no era su madre y que solo lo cuidaba por lastima o algo parecido, cosa que era tan cierta como lo es que la luna esta hecha de queso, ya que Yue amaba a Naruto tanto o mas que si de su propio hijo se tratara, para ella Naruto era su mundo, era su todo.

-Okasan… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi Otousan era el 4º Hokage? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba vivo? –le pregunto Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos -¿Por qué me mentiste?

-No es culpa de Yue, Naruto –le dijo Kaseiyo en tono tranquilo –Fuimos Sandaime y yo los que decidimos que nadie supiera que eras mi hijo… Mi deseo era que fueses reconocido por ser quien eras y no por ser mi hijo...

-¿Por qué me hicieron creer que estabas muerto?

-Lo siento, pero ni Yue ni tu o la villa debían saber que seguía con vida

-Naru… mi niño… ¡Gomen ne! –dijo mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho y ambos rompían a llorar –Suminasei, en todo este tiempo lo único que he hecho es lastimarte… Gomen –dijo mientras su llanto aumentaba.

-Eso no es cierto Okasan –dijo el menor quien también lloraba –Tu solo me has dado amor

En ese momento Kaseiyo se sentía la peor escoria, no solo estaba haciendo sufrir a su onichan, también estaba haciendo sufrir a su hijo, aquel que abandono para proteger Konoha, al que condeno al desprecio de los aldeanos.

-Naruto…. –dijo Yondaime mirando a su hijo –Yo… Siento mucho haberte dejado solo… Pero era por tu bien… El de ambos…

-¿Nuestro bien? –repitió Yue aun llorando -¿Qué bien puede haber en que dejaras a Naruto solo? –le reprocho

-Yo… Se que no e sido un buen padre… Ni un buen hermano y la verdad es que no soy el gran héroe que todo el mundo cree… Pero…. Me gustaría intentar… que seamos una familia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras que los tres seguían hablando, Sasuke, se encontraba en el estudio de la rubia, se sentía mal de no poder estar con Naruto cuando mas lo necesitaba, ¿Cómo estaría su rubio en ese momento? ¿Lo necesitaría?

Sasuke se dejo caer en la mullida silla que se encontraba tras el escritorio, suspiro pesadamente mientras cerraba los ojos, olvidándose por completo de Itachi, en ese momento, lo único que le importaba era saber si naruto se encontraba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué dicen? –les pregunto Yondaime -¿Me permitirían ser parte de su familia nuevamente?

Yue miro a Naruto, quien aun continuaba en sus brazos, este tan solo asintió, el mayor sonrió

-Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para ser el padre que necesitas y mereces Naruto

-Arigato Yondaime-sama –dijo el rubio sin mirarlo, Kaseiyo suspiro, era de esperarse que su hijo no lo aceptara desde un comienzo

-Creo que seria mucho pedirte que me llames Otousan, ne? –El menor bajo la mirada avergonzado y negó suavemente con la cabeza para luego mirarlo y regalarle una hermosa sonrisa

-Gomen ne… Otousama n-n –Kaseiyo sonrió también, miro a su hermana que también le sonreía, pero ella de forma triste.

-Yue… ¿Daijobu?

-Hai… Estoy bien, no te preocupes Niichan, es solo… que me siento muy feliz –dijo mientras continuaba llorando

-Okasan… -dijo el rubio mirándola –No te preocupes, tu siempre serás mi Okasan, nadie puede ocupar tu lugar –Yue le sonrió y lo abrazo cariñosamente

-Naru, mi amor, gracias, gracias –dijo abrazándolo efusivamente

-Bueno, tal parece que ahora somos padres jejeje, ¿No te gustaría ir a hacerle un hermanito a Naruto? –dijo el mayor en tono de broma cosa que noto la menor

-¡Pervertido! –le grito para luego golpearlo fuertemente

-Era broma onichan 0 -dijo el mayor con los ojos en espira a causa del golpe.

Naruto sudo gotita ante esto

-Bueno, no tiene importancia n.n –dijo la rubia –ahora pasemos a otras cosa

-¿Qué cosas? –pregunto su hermano ya recuperado

-Uchiha… Sasuke –Naruto comenzó a sudar frió

-¿Y ese quien es?

-El ototo de Itachi –le respondió –El que estaba en ropa interior en la cocina u.u#

-Etto, Okasan yo puedo explicarlo n-nUUU

-No tienes nada que explicarme, lo se todo –dijo entono serio

-¿A si? n-nU

-Si… Ese chico… Ese chico… Ese un pervertido que vino a hacerte cosas raras –dijo con ojos grandes y llorosos mientras mordía un pañuelo y lo estilaba

Caída estilo anime por parte de los dos varones.

-Etto… Okasan eso no es cierto dattebayo

-Claro que si ese pervertido vino a hacerte cosas raras buaaaa

-Yue creo que estas exagerando, no creo que ese chico sea lo que tu dices n-nU

-¡¿Entonces que hacia en ropa interior?!

Naruto miro a su padre como pidiéndole ayuda, este se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que no sabia como ayudarlo

-Okasan, Sasuke es… El es…

-Soy su Novio –dijo un recién llegado Sasuke

Kaseiyo miro a su hermana y luego a Sasuke, compadeciéndose de su suerte ya que seguramente esos serian los últimos momentos del Uchiha

-Su… ¿Novio? –dijo con un tic en el ojo

-Okasan… Estas… ¿Decepcionada de mi por ser gay? –le pregunto el kitsune

-Claro que no mi panquecito –le dijo en tono maternal –Yo siempre estaré orgullosa de tenerte como mi hijo, no me importa a quien ames yo siempre te querré por quien eres n.n

-¿Entonces? ¿No estas molesta con migo?

-Claro que no mi florecita de canela, jamás podría enojarme con tigo bombón

-¿Entonces no le importa que yo este con naruto? –le pregunto Sasuke

-¡Claro que me importa Uchiha! –dijo mirándolo con fuego en los ojos

-Okasan…

-Escúchame bien Uchiha, no voy a permitir que salgas con mi hijo asta que me demuestres que eres digno de ello

-"Hay no aquí va de nuevo" –se lamento Kaseiyo recordando su propia desgracia, cuando a Yue se le metía algo en la cabeza, no había poder sobre la tierra que la hiciera cambiar.

-¿Qué es lo que propone? –le pregunto el pelinegro

-Quiero ponerte a prueba para asegurarme que serás un buen novio y que no harás llorar a mi niño, porque si lo haces Uchiha te juro que te castro, y te torturo lenta y dolorosamente asta que me ruegues que acabe con tu miserable existencia…

-Okasan eso no es…

-Esta bien… Le demostrare que amo a Naruto por sobre todo y que por el seria capaz de enfrentarme a quien sea… Incluida usted…

-Me alegra escucharlo… Veremos si lo que dices es cierto o si solo son fanfarronerías causadas por el orgullo Uchiha

-Esto se va a poner feo u.u –se lamento el Uzumaki mayor mientras suspira pesadamente

-Okasan…. Sasuke…

-Bueno Uchiha… ¿Listo? –este asintió –Bien… Pero antes… -dijo en tono serio –Desayunemos n.n –dijo sonriendo lo que ocasiono que los tres sudaran gotita

-Me parece bien Yue n-nU –asintió, no era bueno llevarle la contraria en ese momento

-Kaseiyo, ¿Puedes ir por Itachi?

-Claro –dijo para luego irse

-¿Por qué trajo a ese asesino? ¿No se da cuenta que pone en peligro a Naruto?

-Itachi no es el que tu conoces –le dijo tranquilamente –Come con nosotros y lo veras

-¡¿Comer con ese bastardo?!

-Si no lo haces no te permitiré que te acerques a Naruto nuevamente

-Okasan…

-¿Qué? No puede hacer eso

-¿Quieres probar?

-Esta bien

-Y para que te sientas mas tranquilo, te diré que es parte de la prueba… Después hablaremos con mas clama tu yo solos, por el momento comamos –dijo para luego irse ala cocina

-Sasuke… -dijo Naruto preocupado mientras lo tomaba de la mano –Okasan sabe lo que hace ella…

-Esta bien Naruto… Vamos, seguramente tienes hambre –el rubio asintió –Yo igual

Los dos se encaminaron al comedor donde ya se encontraba Kaseiyo e Itachi, este ultimo mantenía la mirada baja y se veía un tanto temeroso de Sasuke, lo que le resulto extraño al menor

-Itachi...-lo llamo Yondaime

-S-si… Kaseiyo-san… Hace rato no pudimos presentarte a Naruto –dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros –Mi hijo

-E-Es un gusto Na-Naruto-san

-Igualmente –dijo sonriéndole el rubio.

-Y el es Sasuke… El… Novio de Naruto –Itachi se encogió un poco de miedo al mirar al mas joven

-Mu-mucho… gu-gusto Sa-Sasuke-sama –dijo con temor, lo que sorprendió a Sasuke y lo hizo sentir culpable por el golpe que le había dado.

-Yo…. Siento mucho lo de hace rato –dijo para sorpresa de Naruto

El mayor negó con la cabeza.

-N-no ti-tiene i-importancia Sa-Sasuke-sama

Naruto sonrió a su koi y le acaricio el dorso de su mano

Definitivamente las cosas serian un tanto complicadas para el menor Uchiha, pero haría lo necesario para poder permanecer con Naruto.

_**Continuara…**_


	9. La pueba de Yue parte I Solo una opor

**Capitulo 9.- La prueba de Yue parte I… Una oportunidad, solo eso**

Los hermanos Uzumaki se encontraban frente ala Godaime, la cual, por poco y le da un infarto al ver a Kaseiyo, cosa que era de esperarse, pues, todo el mundo lo creía muerto y verlo ahí, frente a ella, la había hecho casi desmayarse del susto, pero después de la explicación o mas debería decir, las mentiras que el antiguo Hokage le dijo, omitiendo el hecho claro, de que el era miembro y líder del Akatsuki

-Lo siento Yondaime, aun cuando tu me lo pidas, no puedo hacer nada –dijo la rubia seriamente –Itachi es un criminal de clase S y…

-Pero el no lo recuerda –Dijo Yue para sorpresa de la sannin –Ni siquiera recuerda quien es el, no sabe nada de la existencia de aquel asesino cruel y despiadado

-Aun así…

-¿Y si yo hablara con el consejo de ancianos? –la interrumpió el mayor de los hermanos

-Si deseas intentarlo yo no te detendré

-Bien –dijo para luego levantarse y salir en busca de los ancianos

-Yue… -la llamo la Hokage un minuto después de que el rubio se fuera –Quiero que me cuentes lo que paso

-La verdad es, que no comprendo lo que paso Hokage-sama –le dijo sinceramente –Lo único que es claro para mi es que, pude sentir un chakra moustroso, tenia cierta similitud con kyuubi y la forma en que acabo a los miembros del Akatsuki fue... Horrible…

-Ya veo –dijo Godaime para luego guardar silencio unos minutos –Como comprenderás, es mejor hacer creer a todos que tu y Yondaime acabaron con el Akatsuki

-Pero Godaime-sama

-Es mejor una mentira "piadosa" a que cunda el pánico

-¿No ocasionara el mismo efecto si decimos que nosotros fuimos quienes acabaron con el akatsuki?

-Es poco probable… Además, así podrán ayudar a Itachi –La Uzumaki la miro sorprendida –Se que tu "accidente" fue obra suya, pero si le haz perdonado debe ser por algo

-Arigato Godaime-sama

-Pero les tomara tiempo para que Konoha y en especial, Sasuke lo acepte de nuevo

-No se preocupe Kaseiyo y yo nos encargaremos de eso n-n –dijo la chica –Por cierto, estas son las bandas de los miembros del Akatsuki –dijo mientras colocaba los objetos sobre el escritorio

-Así que es verdad –dijo sin poder creerlo aun -Sea lo que sea que haya terminado con ellos, debe ser tan o mas poderoso que los bijuus, tenemos que investigar sin levantar sospecha de nada

-Entiendo –dijo mientras se levantaba para retirarse, cuando estaba en la puerta Tsunade la llamo

-Ah, yue

-Si Hokage-sama

-No seas muy dura con Sasuke, el en verdad ama a tu hijo, por el Salio de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido por su deseo de poder y venganza y se de sobra que Naruto le corresponde

-Se que mi hijo ama a ese chico… Lo veo en sus ojos… Pero tengo miedo de que ese Uchiha lo lastime…

-¿Cómo Itachi contigo?

-Tsunade-sama, Itachi para mi fue un amigo, mi mejor amigo y lo quise como a un hermano… Nada más.

-Ya veo

-Ahora si me disculpa debo retirarme

-Bien, pero recuerda no ser muy dura con Sasuke, piensa que no vas a perder un hijo, sino que ganaras otro

-Le agradezco –dijo la ANBU para luego retirarse

Tsunade se hundió en su asiento mientras contemplaba las bandas que se encontraban en su escritorio, cerró los ojos para luego suspirar pesadamente, en realidad estaba sumamente preocupada por lo que seguramente se avecinaba

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue retorno a su casa, donde su hijo, Sasuke, Itachi e Iruka se encontraban, desde el instale que entro, fue abordada por el Uchiha menor, esta lo miro por unos segundos, pero antes que alguno pudiera decir algo, fueron interrumpidos por el menor Uzumaki

-Okasan, ¿Dónde esta Otousama?

-Fue a ver a los ancianos y regresara mas tarde –dijo sonriéndole tiernamente –Angelito, Iru-chan, ¿Podrían llevar a Itachi con mi niichan?

-Claro Yue –dijo el mayor –Vamos Itachi-kun, Naruto

-Si Iruka-san

-Okasan…

-No te preocupes mi caramelito –dijo abrazándolo cariñosamente –Solo quiero hablar a solas con Sasuke-san –le dijo –así que por favor, has lo que te pedí

-Esta bien Okasan –dijo el rubio para luego acercarse y darle un casto beso en los labios a Sasuke para luego irse en compañía de Itachi e Iruka

-Pasemos a mi estudio –mas que una petición al Uchiha le pareció una orden, pero tan solo asintió y a siguió, no era bueno retarla, al menos por el momento

Una vez en el estudio, la Uzumaki se sentó en su cómoda silla, para luego indicarle al Uchiha que se sentara en la que se encontraba frente a su escritorio

-Bien, te escucho –dijo en tono serio –Quiero saber, ¿Qué pretendes con mi hijo?

-¿Pretender? –repitió

-Así es –dijo –Y no me salgas con que o entiendes a que va todo esto, Itachi y yo fuimos amigos toda la infancia, por lo que conozco los instintos Uchiha ala perfección, así que no puedes engañarme.

-No se a que intenciones se refiera… Señora… Yo lo único que deseo es estar con Naruto…

-¿En que forma? –le pregunto -¿Solo lo deseas para pasar el rato o por alguna otra razón?

-No le mentiré… Si lo deseo… Lo amo, lo adoro… Es todo para mi

-¿Y serias capaz de no tocarlo por el tiempo que yo te diga?

-¿Qué?

-Es simple, nada de sexo –dijo mientras entrelazaba los dedos y colocaba ambos codos en el escritorio -¿Aceptas?

-¿Y si me rehusó?

-Una madre enojada es peligrosa –dijo en tono amenazador –Ahora agrégale que esa madre es ANBU, mézclalo con un padre que es Hokage, ¿quieres imaginarte como quedaras? –le pregunto sonriendo macabramente

-No me asusta

-No pretendo hacerlo Uchiha, así que… Hablemos claramente –dijo en tono amenazante –O haces lo que te digo o no permitiré que vuelvas a ver a Naruto y soy una superdotada, puedo hacerlo

Sasuke se quedo frió, ¿Seria capaz? Seria mejor averiguarlo

-¿Qué es lo que desea? –la rubia sonrió triunfante

-Primero que nada…. Quiero que perdones a tu hermano…

-¡¿Qué?!! –exclamo –Eso jamás

-Se mejor que nadie lo duro que será eso, pero, este Itachi no tiene la culpa de nada –dijo –Este Itachi es el que tus padres mataron lentamente para crear al que tu conoces

-¿De que habla? –le pregunto –Mis padres siempre fueron buenos

-No todo es lo que parece Sasuke-kun –dijo la rubia –Al ser Itachi un superdotado, tus padres, en especial tu Otousama, quisieron convertirlo en el ninja perfecto, fuerte, valiente y sin que sus emociones interfirieran en su misión.

-No le creo

-¿Qué ganaría yo con mentirte Sasuke-kun? –en eso la Uzumaki tenia razón –Tu Otousama creía que, esa era la función de alguien como Itachi, ¿Por qué crees que tenia tan duros entrenamientos?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, sabia que Yue aun no había terminado de hablar.

-Dale una oportunidad, solo eso –dijo

-¿Por qué? –le pregunto ¿Por qué a pesar que fue culpa de Itachi que usted dejara solo a Naruto lo sigue defendiendo?

-¿Cómo supiste eso? –el pelinegro se quedo frió, la Uzumaki miro su librero y luego al Uchiha mientras fruncía el seño –Leíste mi diario –No lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba –Bueno, no importa, por esta vez te perdonare, pero la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

-¿Entonces porque lo ha perdonado?

-No lo he perdonado, si ese Itachi regresara, lo mataría de la forma mas cruel y dolorosa que estuviera en mis manos, pero como te digo… Este Itachi no ese al que tu y yo odiamos, sino la parte inocente y buena que reprimió a causa de tus padres.

-Lo intentare… Pero no le aseguro nada

La rubia sonrió ante la respuesta

-Bien, as pasado la primera parte de la prueba n.n –dijo –Ahora segura la siguiente

El Uchiha paso saliva, por la mirada maquiavélica que la Uzumaki le dedico, sabia que lo que le esperaba no seria nada fácil

Continuara….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno, se me secaron las ideas, así que esta semana lo dejamos asta aquí, por cierto, necesito ideas para la retorcida y "cruel" prueba que la rubia le pondrá a nuestro pobre Sasu, así que sise les ocurre algo no duden en decirme, bueno me despido, bye


	10. Como ganarte a tu suegra y sobrevivir al

**Capitulo 10.- Como ganarte a tu suegra y sobrevivir al intento parte I**

Sasuke tenia un tic en el ojo mientras seguía ala Uzumaki, la cual se peleaba en los puestos del mercado y a el lo usaba como burro de carga (n.nU)

-También me llevare un poco de esto, y otro de esto y de esto también –dijo mientras seguía cargando al pobre de Sasuke –Bueno eso será suficiente para la cena.

-¿E-esto es solo para hoy? O-o

-Claro, Kaseiyo y mi caramelito comen mucho –dijo sonriendo –Y ahora que lo recuerdo también Itachi come mucho

Eso si que no se lo creía pues, según recordaba, Itachi no era de los que gustaran de comer demasiado

-Recuerdo que, cuando Itachi iba a mi departamento y entre el y mi panquecito, se terminaban todo lo del refrigerado n-n –dijo con una sonrisa al recordar tan buenos tiempos

-Tal vez, Itachi lo hacia porque le gusta su comida

-¿Tu crees?, bueno continuemos, aun necesito comprar algunas cosas mas y te enseñare a cocinar todas las cosas que le gusta comer a mi niño

-Señora, con todo respeto he vivido solo desde los 8 años –le dijo –Además el que debería aprender eso es Naruto no yo

-En primera Uchiha no me digas señora que solo tengo 28 años ¬¬ -gruño la rubia –Y en segunda, si tu y mi caramelito van a ser pareja tendrán que aprender a compartir las responsabilidades

Sasuke suspiro, pero no dijo nada pues sabia que tenia razón

-Bien, eso es todo, hay que regresar…

-¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo la voz de Sakura -¿Pero porque estas cargando todo eso? –dijo –Seguramente es culpa del baka de Naruto

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi hijo mocosa frentuda?!

-¡¡¡Usted no se meta señora que ni la conozco!!!

-¡RESPETA A TUS MAYORES!

-¡NO ME GRITE ANCIANA!

-NO ME DIGAS ANCIANA FRENTONA CABELLO DE CHIQUE MOTITA

-ANCIANA, OXIGENADA!!!

-FRENTONA…

-YA!!! –grito Sasuke molesto –Sakura, deja de molestar a Yue-san

-¿Por qué la defiendes?

-Porque si no lo hace, considerare la prueba por terminada y por lo tanto tendrá que dejar a mi Naruto –dijo mientras le enseñaba la lengua en forma infantil

-Yue-san, mejor sigamos.

-Que buen yerno eres Sasuke-chan –le dijo la rubia sonriendo con superioridad ala pelirrosa –solo por eso hoy me esforzare en preparar una cena suculenta

Sasuke se sonrojo ante ese comentario peor no dijo nada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la cena…

-Pues bien, estas sean las reglas que deberás seguir por un mes para que acepte que estés con mi pedacito de cielo –Sasuke paso saliva –Aquí tienes, esta es la lista –dijo entregándole una hoja de papal

El Uchiha leyó la hoja quedándose frió con lo que veía que era….

NADA de sexo, arrumacos o sus derivados, solo se les permitirán besos y tomarse de las manos

Nada de "amiguitas" y/o "amiguitos"

Respetaras a Naruto y lo cuidaras por sobre todo

Por si no te quedo claro NADA de sexo

No ofender

Por si el punto uno y cuatro no te quedaron claros… NADA de sexo

-¿E-Es broma lo del sexo, verdad? –pregunto el Uchiha

-¿Acaso ves que me reía?

-P-pero…

-Nada de peros Uchiha, tómalo o déjalo

-¿Naruto lo sabe?

-Claro que si

-Hn, esta bien u.u –dijo Sasuke resignado

Me alegra que lo veas desde mi punto de vista nOn

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, comenzando a pensar seriamente en convertirse en monje

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la sala…

-Otousama… -llamo Naruto a Kaseiyo

-¿si Naru?

-¿Crees que Sasuke este bien?

-…

-¿Otousama?

-Naru… Hijo, ¿quieres la verdad o prefieres que te mienta? u.uU

-La… Verdad –le respondió algo temeroso

-Empieza a hacerte ala idea de ser viudo n-nUUUU –Naruto palideció por el comentario de su padre

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Tranqilo, velo de este lado…. Si sobrevive no abra nada ni nadie que pueda detenerlo n-nUUUU

-Pe-pero… ¿Qué es lo que Okasan le hara a Sasuke? TT

-No quieres saberlo –le dijo TT –Créeme

-Sasuke TT

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en una terrorífica noche, terroríficamente iluminada por los terroríficos rayos, se encontraba una terrorífica mazmorra de un terrorífico castillo en una terrorífica colina, se encontraba nuestro queridísimo Sasukito, amarrado. Amordazado y sujeto al potro (N/A: Una placa de medara que sirve para estirar al torturado asta arraigarle los miembros n.nU), mientras Yue se encontraba parado al lado suyo, vestida de cuero negro con latigo en mano y riendo como lunática nnU

(Insértese tonada de película barata de terror n-nU)

-¿Estas cómodo "querido" yerno?

-Mpnhmnsn –Sasuke trataba por todos los medios escaparse pero le era imposible

-¿No, que gusto muajajaja –los ojos de la Uzumaki brillaron con maldad –Ahora prepárate para conocer el verdadero tormento Muajajaja

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Insertando sonido de disco rayado cuando lo quitan nnU)

Bueno, Bueno, eso no fue lo que paso realmente jeje eso no fue lo que sucedió realmente, pero apuesto que las asuste XD jejejeje, etto, bueno, regresemos ala verdadera Historia nnU

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uchiha estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, ¿La causa?, Ya podrán Imaginarlo, Yue Uzumaki, de solo recordar lo que esa…. Bruja le había hecho le daban ganas de matar a alguien, y es que la rubia había tenido el descaro de entrar a su casa, a su cuarto mientras el dormía y soñaba cosa, nada pervertidas (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬U ni el se la creé), y no solo eso, había tenido el valor de tomar la apariencia de SU Naruto, seducirlo, desnudarlo, excitarlo y… y… Ponerle un pergamino explosivo en… (AndrómedaDeCler: ¬¬ No es necesario que seas tan grafica, es obvio que saben a lo que te refieres YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬ Aguafiestas)

El Uchiha levanto la mirada para encarar ala "bruja" de su suegra, quien sonreía ampliamente, complacida por lo que había hecho.

-Es una…

-Tu tuviste la culpa Uchiha pervertido –dijo ella interrumpiendo al Uchiha –Si me hubieses detenido no te abría puesto el pergamino y habrá dado por terminada la prueba y aceptado tu relación con mi hijo –dijo cruzándose de brazos –Pero no, preferiste hacerle caso alas hormonas que ala razón, bueno, ahora disfruta tu "llave" de castidad JOJO –dijo con abanico en mano –Y no trates de quitártelo, tiene un jutsu especial que solo puede ser removido por MI

-Grrr ¬¬

-No me gruñas que no eres perro, aunque si lo fueras serias muy mono ¬

-¿Cuándo me va a quitar esto?

-Déjame ver mmmm… -dijo haciendo ademán de pensar -¿Qué día es hoy?

-Miércoles… ¬¬

-En ese caso…. Cuando Fuji cambie dde plumaje

-¿Cuándo sera eso?

-Mmmm… Nunca XD –dijo para luego desaparecer en un puff

-Maldita Bruja

_-Solo por eso aumentare mas tu condena kukuku_

Ahora si que Sasuke sudo frió y mas saber que la Uzumaki lo había escuchado cuando supuestamente ya se había ido.

-Maldita bruja del demonios –dijo, esta vez para sus adentros, no queria arriesgarse a que aumenta r su condena

_Continuara…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: Bueno el capitulo termina aquí pero prometo actualizar pronto… ah por cierto este capitulo se lo dedicare a una hermosa dama que a pesar del tiempo la sigo queriendo, bueno, este capitulo se lo dedico a Cinthia y también se lo dedico a pekefeliz, bueno me despido asta la próxima n.n


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11.- Como Ganarte a tu suegra y sobrevivir al intento… Parte II**

Por ordenes del consejo de ancianos, Kaseiyo había retomado su lugar como 4º, aunque claro, esto no quería decir que la rubia, sannin hubiese sido sustituida, mas bien, se había decidido que, nuevamente, fuesen dos quienes gobernaran, en vez de uno, cosa que agrado a todos, especialmente a los ninjas, pues de este modo, no estarían totalmente al servicio de una ebria, mandona y amante de las apuestas (N/A: aunque no parezca me cae muy bien n-nU).

En cuanto ala situación del Uchiha mayor, bueno, a el se le habían retirado los cargos, como favor especial a los dos hermanos, aunque claro, esto n significaba que el pelinegro se le hubiese otorgado el perdón, pues nadie confiaba en el cambio Itachi, por lo que se había determinado que el, no podría salir a ningún lado, si no era en compañía de algún Uzumaki, preferentemente de los dos mayores, quienes ahora sumamente famosos por ser los que acabaran al temido Akatsuki.

-Yu-chan –llamo el mayor Uchiha tímidamente -¿En verdad me veo bien? –pregunto sonrojado, mientras se miraba al espejo de la tienda de ropa, mientras un grupo de personas lo miraban con odio, la rubia les dedico una mirada fría.

-¡Claro que si Ita-chan! –dijo la rubia sonriendo –Te vez muy bien, estoy segura que Kaseiyo pensara lo mismo nn

-¿E-enserio? –pregunto juntando los dedos al puro estilo Hinata.

-Si –sonrió –Ita-chan –lo llamo -¿A ti te gusta mi niisan? –Como resultado, el pelinegro se sonrojo a tal punto que bien podría competir con un tomate maduro.

-Yo… Bueno… Este… Si… u////////////u

-¡LO SABIA! –aquel grito hizo que todos los de la tienda la miraran algo confundidos

-Yue-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? –le pregunto una de las vendedoras

-Si no se preocupe –dijo sudando gotita –Por cierto, nos levaremos todo eso –dijo señalando una ENORME pila de ropa –Y cárguelo ala cuenta de mi niichan

-Como diga Yue-sama n-nU

-Bueno, Itachi, es hora de irnos, aun tengo que ver a ese Uchiha –dijo en tono serio

-Yu-chan… -la llamo mientras salían del establecimiento

-¿Si?

-Porque eres tan dura con Sasuke-sama, se ve que el ama mucho a Naru-chan.

-Lo se –dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-¿Entonces porque lo trata así?

-Porque no me gustaría que ese.. Uchiha lastime a mi hijo, yo...

-No creo que Sasuke-sama fuera capaz de eso, yo creo que el piensa igual que tu Yu-chan n.n

-Tal vez... uu -dijo la rubia -Esta bien, le daré una ultima prueba, si demuestra ser digno le dejare estar con mi angelito

Itachi sonrió ante esto

-Entonces andando!!!!! n.n -dijo animadamente

-¿A donde Yu-chan?

-Ya veras n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban en la montaña Hokage, mas específicamente, en la cabeza de Yondaime.

-Oi, Sasuke-Teme

-¿Qué sucede Usuratonkashi?

-Yo... Etto... –El rubio se acerco a el y le dio un beso fugas –Arigato –dijo el pequeño kitsune sonrojado –Se que Okasan te esta haciendo sufrir demasiado y yo...

-Dobe... –dijo el Uchiha medio sonriendo para luego abrazarlo por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en el cabello del kitsune, aspirando su aroma.

-Sasuke...

-Calla Usuratonkashi... No digas nada que lo arruinas

-Teme...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Yatta! –exclamo feliz la rubia Uzumaki mientras miraba a un apenado y súper sonrojado Itachi

-Yu-Yu-chan... –dijo apenado y juntando sus dedos al estilo Hinata –Yo... Etto, no creo que sea lo mejor

-¡¡¡Pero te vez adorable Ita-chan!!! –exclamo la rubia, Itachi suspiro para luego mirarse al espejo, estaba vestido con un disfraz de osito que lo hacia ver de forma muy tierna

-Demo... Yo... Etto, ¿Por qué tengo que recibir a Kaseiyo-san así?

-Porque así te vez tierno y seguramente mi niichan caerá redondito a tus pies –dijo feliz la rubia, lo que ocasiono que el Uchiha mayor suspiraba resignado –Además... –dijo en tono serio para luego cambiarlo por una mirada en forma de corazoncitos –Tengo fotos de Naru-chan, en diferentes disfraces y quería algunas tuyas n0n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Sasuke regresaron a la casa del rubio, pero, para la suerte del menor de los Uchiha, Yue e Itachi se encontraban en estas

-¡Naruminiñopreciosohermosodulzura! –dijo la rubia mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al kitsune y restregaba su mejilla contra la de su hijo –Hola Uchiha ¬¬ -gruño la rubia dedicándole una mirada de odio a su "querido" yerno

-Hola... Yue-san –gruño por lo bajo Sasuke.

-Buenos días Sasuke-san –dijo Itachi sonriendo.

-Buenos días Itachi –al pelinegro se le hacia extraño ese nuevo Itachi y también algo incomodo, pero ala vez era agradable ver esa faceta en el mayor Uchiha.

-Okasan –llamo el menor Uzumaki

-¿Si mi niño?

-¿Dónde esta Otousama?

-Sigue en la torre Hokage –le respondió la rubia -¡Pero no te preocupes amor! –dijo con animo al imaginarse que su estaba triste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en la torre Hokage, dos samuráis se encontraban hablando.

-Yagami-sama, no debió haber venido –dijo uno de los dos hombres, un joven de cabello corto de color violeta, ojos de igual color –Simplemente debió haberle pedido ala Hokage que...

-Hiroshi –le dijo el segundo, un hermoso joven de largo cabello verde claro, amarado en una coleta alta, ojos de igual color –Antes de cualquier y titulo, soy un caballero y como tal, no podía permitir que una dama viajara para verme, exponiendo su vida en peligro, eso no seria correcto...

-Pero ella es una ninja –trato de protestar el pelivioleta –Y por lo que se...

-Disculpen la espera –dijo Shizune –La Hokage lo esta esperando –dijo la chica

-Gracias, la seguimos –dijo el peliverde entrando ala oficina de la Hokage.

-Es un placer y un honor tener tan distinguido invitado –dijo la rubia sannin

-Antes que nada Hokage-sama, permítame presentarme como es debido –dijo el peliverde –Soy Raito Yagami, hijo del terrateniente del país del rayo –dijo el peliverde para luego hacer una reverencia ala vieja Hokage.

-Es un placer, yo soy Tsunade, la Godaime –dijo la rubia –Dígame Yagami-sama, ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?

-Pues vera –hablo el pelivioleta –Mi señor y yo estamos aquí para ver a su prometida.

-¿Prometida?

-así es –dijo Raito –Permítame explicarle, vera... Hace muchos años, el consejo de Konoha, el 4º Hokage y mi padre hicieron un trato

-¿Un trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?

-Un compromiso, la hija no nata del 4º y el hijo menor del terrateniente del país del Rayo, se casarían, al cumplir la niña 18 años –dijo el pelivioleta.

-Aun falta unos meses para que mi prometida los cumpla, sin embargo, ya no podía esperar por conocerla

-Un momento... Ustedes mencionaron al 4 Hokage y su hija... –dijo sorprendida

-Si –dijeron los dos lago confundidos por la actitud de la anciana

-Pero eso es imposible... Yondaime no tiene ninguna hija...

Ambos jóvenes se miraron sin entender.

-Me gustaría ver al 4º Hokage.

-Por el momento Yondaime se encuentra en una reunión

-Ya veo... En ese caso, iremos a dar un paseo por su hermosa villa

-Entonces permítame colocarle una escolta...

-Le agradezco su preocupación Hokage-sama, pero, preferiría pasar desapercibido

-Como guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"¿Porque tengo que acompañarla?" -.-U –maldijo su suerte Sasuke en sus adentros

-Sabes Uchiha –dijo la Uzumaki mirando de reojo al pelinegro –Te has portado bien con mi niño, y... creo que...

No fue capaz de terminar la frase ya que choco con alguien ocasionando que cayera al suelo

-Mil disculpas –dijo el hombre con el que choco dándole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-No se preocupe –dijo sonriendo mientras se levantaba con ayuda del chico

-Eh, disculpe... ¿Usted es una Uzumaki?

-Si...

El peliverde se arrodillo ante ella por la respuesta y beso el dorso de su mano, ocasionando que la chica se sonroja

-Es un placer conocerla y déjeme decirle, es usted mas hermosa de lo que mis espías me informaron

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo molesto el Uchiha, lo que ocasiono que ambos hombres lo miraran de forma seria

-Etto, ¿Cómo sabe de mi? –pregunto esta vez la Uzumaki

Disculpe mi falta de educación –dijo el peliverde –Mi nombre es Raito Yami y soy el hijo del terrateniente del país del Rayo yo soy prometido de Naru Uzumaki

Tanto Yue como Sasuke se miraron a los ojos, pero la confusión del Uchiha rápidamente se convirtió en furia

-Siento decirle que Naru es MI pareja dijo el Uchiha mirando al peliverde con el ceño fruncido

-¿Y usted es?

-Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha

Si las miradas mataran, tanto Sasuke como el peliverde ya se habrían matado mil veces.

-Etto, Yagami-sama –hablo la rubia -¿Puede decirme quien arreglo ese compromiso?

-El 4º Hokage por supuesto –respondió el chico –El y mi padre fueron quienes arreglaron el compromiso

-ya veo –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa forzada mientras una gran vena aparecía en su frente –Si me disculpan –dijo para luego desaparecer en un puff.

-Así que... dices ser el novio de Naru-san

-Si...

-Bueno en ese caso Sasuke-san –dijo el peliverde –Lo reto a un duelo –dijo con seriedad, el ganador tendrá la mano de Naru-san en matrimonio. Eso claro, si no es un cobarde

-Acepto

Continuara 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	12. Como ganarte a tu suegra y

**Capitulo 12.- Como ganarte a tu suegra y sobrevivir al intento III**

**1.1. Ninja vs. Samurai**

-Yagami-sama –lo llamo el peliverde -¿Esta seguro de esto? –le pregunto –Tenga en cuenta que usted no tiene porque luchar Naru-san ya es su prometida y ese Uchiha no puede hacer nada...

-Sea cierto o no, Uchiha-san tiene derecho a luchar por la mujer que ama, y yo lo entiendo, pues estoy seguro que, si estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo, pues me he enamorado de Naru-san con tan solo ver sus hermosos ojos y escuchar su suave voz –dijo para luego guardar silencio unos segundos –Hiroshi... Yo... Aun cuando el compromiso se rompiera, yo luchare por sus afectos

-Es la primera vez que lo veo tan decidido Yagami-sama –dijo su compañero sonriendo

-Es la primera vez que me enamoro n-n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pueden retirarse –les dijo Yondaime a unos ANBUS, estos asintieron para luego desaparecer

Kaseiyo suspiro pesadamente, para luego dejarse caer en su cómoda silla.

-Había olvidado lo cansado que es esto u.u

En ese momento la puerta de su oficina voló en mil pedazos, levantando una cortina de humo.

-¡¡¡Pero que demonios!!! -el rubio se levanto de su silla, con el seño fruncido y sumamente molesto.

-Ka-sei-yo –dijo su hermana con voz de ultratumba y los ojos brillantes como dos carbones, como si de una aterradora pesadilla se tratara.

-Yu-Yue... –dijo un poco sorprendido para luego recuperar su enojo -¡¿Pero que demonios te pasa?! –dijo molesto -¡Mira lo que le has hecho a mi puerta!

-La puerta será el menor de tus preocupaciones

-Etto, Yue, ¿Por qué me vez así? –pregunto algo intimidado por la mirada demoníaca que la rubia le dedicaba

-Kaseiyo... ¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

-¿D-Deque hablas Yue? n-nU

-¿Te suena el nombre Raito Yagami?

-N-no, ¿Por qué?

-Porque **TU** y el terrateniente del país del Rayo se atrevieron a comprometer a **MI** niño con un hombre que parece de mi edad

-¿Comprometerlo? –repitió confundido –Yue, hermana, ¿De que demonios estas hablando?

-¡No te hagas el inocente con migo niichan! –le grito cada vez mas furiosa

La rubia se mordió el pulgar para hacerlo sangrar, se descubrió la pierna izquierda, donde tenia el tatuaje de un ave, paso su pulgar ensangrentado por este, para luego realizar unos sellos y poner la palma en el suelo, haciendo que una hermosa ave apareciera a su espalda, extendiendo las alas y soltando un pequeño sonido parecido al de un águila

-Eh... Yue... Tranquilízate por favor –dijo el mayor retrocediendo unos pasos mientras sonreía de forma nerviosa –No querrás dejar a Naruto sin padre otra vez, ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras parecieron tranquilizar ala Kunoichi, pues incluso, el ave desapareció, al igual que el aura maligna que poseía, pero esta solo desapareció para ser reemplazada por una depresiva.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste niichan? –le pregunto con suma tristeza, mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas -¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz de comprometer a Naruto cuando este aun no nacía?! –le grito –Y lo que es peor, haciéndolo pasar por chica... ¡TE ODIO MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TE LE ACERQUES A MI HIJO NUNCA MAS! ¡¿ESCUCHASTE?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué Okasan no abra querido que yo la acompañara Dattebayo? -.-

-Lo que sucede es que Yu-chan quería hablar a solas con Sasuke-san

-¿Sobre qué?

-Yu-chan decidió dar por terminada su prueba y aceptar que ustedes estén juntos n-n

-¡¿Hontoni?! –le pregunto el rubio poniendo ojitos de cachorro

-Hai, n-n Yu-chan tomo de excusa el ir por Kaseiyo-san para hablar con Sasuke-san

La noticia alegro al rubio kitsune pues, por fin, dos de las personas alas que mas amaba dejarían de lado sus diferencias y comenzarían a llevarse bien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaseiyo estaba en estado de shock, su hermana le había dicho que lo odiaba, que no quería que se acercara a su hijo.

-Yue... No bromees con eso por favor...

-No bromeo –le corto en tono frió, serio –Te puedo perdonar muchas cosas niichan, entre ellas el habernos engañado fingiendo tu muerte, incluso el haber dejado a tu hijo sin padre, pero lo que nunca te podré perdonar es que hayas sido capaz de comprometer a Naruto con un completo y total desconocido, ¡¿Aun no lo recuerdas?!

-Si... Lo recuerdo –acepto finalmente

Un sonoro golpe se escucho por toda la oficina, Yue le había propinado una fuerte bofetada a su hermano, dejando su mano marcada en la blanca piel de este

-Bastardo –dijo para luego desaparecer en un puff.

El rubio se llevo una mano ala mejilla, jamás un golpe le había dolido como aquella bofetada, se sentó en su silla y suspiro pesadamente

-Tengo que arreglar este embrollo o mi hijo terminara por odiarme

En ese momento una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Eh, disculpe Hokage-sama –dijo una chica desde la puerta –Unos jóvenes desean verlo, dicen que vienen del país del rayo.

-Gracias –dijo un poco deprimido –Hazlos pasar

La chica asintió y se fue, regresando poco después con el peliverde y su compañero.

-Es un placer conocerlo Hokage-sama –dijo el peliverde de modo cortes –Yo soy Raito Yagami, hijo del terrateniente del país del rayo y el es Hiroshi Urameshi mi Sensei y amigo

-Es un placer conocerlo Hokage-sama –dijo el pelivioleta mientras hacia una reverencia

-El gusto es mío, yo soy Kaseiyo Uzumaki, el 4º Hokage –dijo el rubio

-¿En que puedo servirles?

Los dos extranjeros se acercaron al escritorio del rubio, esquivando los trozos desperdigados de la puerta que estaban por todo el piso.

-Vera Yondaime-sama –comenzó a hablar el peliverde –Hace casi 18 años, usted y Yagami-domo, padre de mi señor Raito-sama, hicieron un acuerdo, un compromiso entre sus dos hijos, con lo cual se pretendía fortificar las relaciones entre el rayo y fuego

-Si lo recuerdo –acepto Kaseiyo –Tanto el consejo como los terratenientes, estuvieron de acuerdo, pues el terrateniente del rayo no quería que su hijo se casara con una de las hijas de algún terrateniente, pues no las creía lo suficientemente buenas para su hijo

-Así es –dijo Raito –Mi padre quería que mi futura esposa no fuera una niña mimada, creída y superficial como lo son todas las damas de mi categoría, por lo que la mejor opción era una Kunoichi y no había mejor opción que la hija del 4º Hokage de Konoha, la villa mas importante en el país del fuego –dijo el peliverde para luego guardar silencio unos segundos –Se que no debí presentarme asta que Naru-san cumpliera los 18 años , pero... Mis deseos por conocerla eran demasiado grandes y no pude contenerme, gomen nasai si fui inoportuno.

-No se preocupe Yagami-sama –dijo el rubio algo perturbado.

-También... He de confesar que vi a Naru-san hace poco –dijo el peliverde sonrojándose –Y es mucho mas hermosa de lo que mis ninjas me habían informado

Ahora si que el rubio estaba de lo mas confundido, ¿Había llamado a su hijo hermosa?

-Hokage-sama –hablo Hiroshi –También descubrimos que la prometida de mi señor tiene novo –dio molesto –Y exigimos una explicación

-Eh... Bueno...

-Eso no importa –interrumpió Raito –Comprendo perfectamente a Uchiha-san, cualquier hombre seria capaz de lo que sea por los afectos de una mujer, en especial si es tan hermosa como Naru-san.

Kaseiyo se quedo sin palabras, ¿Cómo es que se habían armado tal embrollo?

El rubio creía que después de su desaparición, el consejo se encargaría de informa al terrateniente del rayo que el Hokage no había tenido una hija... Sino un hijo

-Hokage-sama –interrumpió sus pensamientos el peliverde –Disculpe, pero tenemos que irnos

-¿Eh?

-Tenemos algo pendiente

-Entiendo Yagami-sama

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Naruto –lo llamo Yue

-Okasan –dijo sorprendido al ver que la mujer era un verdadero manojo de nervios –¿qué sucede?

-Ve conmigo, Itachi, tu también

-¿Que sucede?

-Nada no se preocupen... ustedes, solo vengan con migo y no se preocupen por nada –dijo la rubia –Naru, mi vida –dijo para luego abrazarlo

-¿Okasan?

-Vamos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Siento haberlo hecho esperar –le dijo Raito a Sasuke –Pero tenia que ir a presentarle mis respetos a Yondaime-sama

-No me interesa a donde hayas ido –dijo molesto el Uchiha –Terminemos de una maldita vez, mientras mas rápido te derrote mas rápido te largaras.

-¡Como se atreve a hablarle de esa manera a Yagami-sama! –dijo molesto Urameshi

-Hiroshi, tranquilo –le pidió el peliverde –Bien entonces comencemos .

Sasuke asintió mientras desenvainaba a Kusanagi, lo que confundió y en cierto modo ofendió al peliverde.

-No es necesario que me de tal ventaja luchando en mi estilo de lucha.

-No te preocupes, no te estoy dando ninguna ventaja.

-Me alegro, porque en verdad deseo probar mi estilo samurai contra el estilo de un ninja, en especial el estilo de uno de los mas importantes de Konoha.

-Cállate –gruño el peliverde por lo bajo –Hablas demasiado

-Mis sinceras disculpas –dijo el Yagami para luego hacer una reverencia para luego desenvainar su katana y colocarse en posición de pelea, colocando la hoja de la Katana, de tal modo que esta descansara a lo largo de su brazo

-Por lo visto Yagami-sama si se esta tomando esto muy enserio –dijo para si el pelivioleta mientras sonreía

-Bien, este Será un duelo para decidir quien es merecedor de Naru Uzumaki –dijo Hiroshi –Como tal, este es un duelo de honor –dijo –Las reglas son muy simples, no se permite el uso de Anki, Tampoco se permite matar a tu oponente, se decidirá al ganador cuando uno de los dos quede inconsciente o se rinda, ¿Listos? –el pelivioleta les dedico una mirada a cada uno -¡Comiencen!

El primero en atacar fue Raito, quien, para sorpresa de Sasuke, poseía una gran velocidad y un gran dominio con la espada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke esquivo con algo de dificultad el ataque de Raito, nunca se hubiese esperado encontrar a alguien con tantas habilidades y menos, si ese alguien era el hijo de un terrateniente, por lo visto, ese duelo no iba a ser nada fácil.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: Si lo se, que mala soy nnU jejeje pero es que la imaginación no me llego a mas nnU pero no se preocupen, pronto actualizare n-n Bueno, por el momento me despido, bye se cuidan y se portan bien y si no, pues inviten XD


	13. ¿Donde estan?

**Capitulo 13.- ¿Dónde están?**

Sasuke y Raito seguían en combatiendo, ya había pasado una hora desde que comenzaron a luchar, la pelea estaba equilibrada, y ninguno parecía dar indicios de querer dar su brazo a torcer.

-Raito-sama a mejorado mucho –dijo para si el pelivioleta

Sasuke perdió a Kusanagi a manos del Yagami, quien coloco el filo de esta en el cuello de su dueño, para inmediatamente cambiar el filo por el mango.

-Toma tu espada –le dijo –Yo no peleo con alguien desarmado

Sasuke frunció el seño y tomo nuevamente a Kusanagi, mientras el Sharingan aparecía en sus ojos, esta vez la pelea si seria enserio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yondaime fue en busca de Tsunade, con la esperanza de que tal vez, el Yagami y su compañero se encontraría con la sannin.

-Shizune... –dijo un poco agitado

-Yondaime-sama...

-Shizune, ¿Dónde esta Tsunade?

-En su oficina... –si la chica iba a decir algo mas o no, fue imposible saberlo, pues el rubio ya había desaparecido, valiéndose de la velocidad por la que era famoso.

-Tsunade...

-Kaseiyo... ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Tsunade... ¿Haz visto a Raito Yagami, el hijo del terrateniente del país de la tierra?

-¿Raito Yagami? –repitió –Si, vino esta mañana a verme pero se fue

-Demonios... –gruño por lo bajo

-¿Sucede algo malo?

El rubio se dejo caer en una de las sillas de la oficina

-Sucede todo –la rubia la miro sin entender –Esa persona... es el prometido de mi hijo

-¿Qué?

Kaseiyo suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a contarle el acuerdo que había entre los países del fuego y rayo, las mentiras del consejo.

-Pero había una condición a este compromiso –dijo Yondaime –Y era que, si el bebe que mi esposa esperaba resultaba ser un niño el compromiso se anularía pero sin afectar la alianza

-Pero el consejo mintió al terrateniente sobre eso, diciendo que Naruto era una chica

-Así es... –suspiro –y lo peor es que mi hermana se ha enterado y no lo ha tomado nada bien.

-Ahora entiendo porque el chakra de Yue estaba tan alterado

-Si, entro a mi oficina, destruyo mi puerta, casi me mata con una de sus aves -.- -suspiro pesadamente –Y lo peor... Es que dijo que me odia y que no quería que me acercara a Naruto. T-T

-No creo que lo dijera enserio... Por lo que recuerdo Yue siempre fue muy dramática asi que no creo que lo dijera enserio

-Yo...

-¡Tsunade-sama, Yondaime-sama! –exclamo Shizune entrando ala oficina de la rubia

-¿Qué sucede Shizune? –pregunto la rubia

-Es Uchiha-san...

-¿Qué pasa con el? –pregunto esta vez Kaseiyo

-El... esta peleando con Yagami-sama

Ambos rubios se miraron a los ojos para luego levantarse e ir al encuentro de ambos jóvenes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Okasan –la llamo el rubio

-¿qué sucede amor?

-¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

Pues... A pasar unas semanas fuera de Konoha –dijo un poco nerviosa –Para celebrar nuestro encuentro y que mi pequeño ya tiene novio ¬

-Pero, ¿Qué pasara con Kaseiyo-san? –pregunto el Uchiha

-¿Y con Sasuke?

-Sasuke-san nos alcanzara después amor –le dijo sonriendo –Fuju se encargara de eso n-n

-¿Y que hay de Kaseiyo-san?

-Lo siento Ita-chan mi niichan no vendrá con nosotros –dijo fingiendo una sonrisa –Ya sabes que Kaseiyo es Hokage y tiene una responsabilidad para con Konoha nnU

-Ya veo –dijo un poco desilusionado el mayor de los Uchiha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke realizo el Katon, el cual lanzo al peliverde, quien lo esquivo el ataque, a duras penas.

-¡Yagami-sama! –exclamo Urameshi

El peliverde se encontraba en el suelo, a causa de que había resbalado al intentar esquivar el ataque del Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba apunto de darle el ultimo golpe a su oponente cuando...

-¡MATTE SASUKE! –se escucho la voz de Yondaime quien para la sorpresa de ambos contrincantes, se encontraba entre ambos

-Yondaime-sama –dijo Sasuke sorprendido

-Yondaime-sama –esta vez fue Raito quien hablo -¿qué hace aquí?

-Evitando que se maten –le respondió la Godaime

-Este es un duelo de honor, por tanto el asesinar a su oponente esta prohibido –dijo Hiroshi seriamente

-Este es un duelo por la mano de Naru-san, aquel que gane será la tendrá como futura esposa –dijo el Yagami seriamente

-¿Prometida? –repitió Tsunade –Vaya confusión que han armado esos viejos buenos para nada del consejo

Ambos extranjeros se miraron sin entender.

-Será mejor que se lo explique Yagami-sama –dijo el patriarca Uzumaki

-¿Qué tendría que explicarle a Yagami-sama?

-Vera... Yo... No tengo ninguna hija... Sino hijo

-¿Acaso cree que somos idiotas? –dijo molesto el pelivioleta –Nosotros vimos a Naru-san acompañada de ese Uchiha –dijo señalándolo

-Bakas –gruño Sasuke –A quien vieron fue a Yue-san

-¿Yue-san? –repitió Raito -¿Quién es ella?

-Mi hermana menor –respondió Kaseiyo

-Yondaime-sama, Godaime-sama –comenzó a hablar Hiroshi –Comprenderán que esto se considera una traición a lo acordado y por tanto será tomado como una declaración de...

-Mis ninjas son unos incompetentes –dijo molesto Raito –Yondaime-sama... Seria tan amable de decirme, ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hijo?

-Naruto

-Ya veo... Pues siendo así, el compromiso se anula –dijo recuperando su tranquilidad –Y no se preocupe, esto no repercutirá en las relaciones entre nuestros países –ambos Hokages suspiraron aliviados

-Pero Yagami-sama...

-Me agradaría conocer a Naruto-kun y también a su hermana, Yondaime-sama

-Por supuesto

-Pero Yagami-sama, el compromiso...

-Así Naruto-kun fuera el hombre mas hermoso del planeta yo no podría casarme con el, además... el ya ama a alguien mas –dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke

-Entonces, venga con nosotros, seguramente Yue estará atrincherada en casa para no dejarme entrar –suspiro el Uzumaki

-¿Y eso porque?

-Se entero del compromiso y dijo que no permitiría a Naruto alegando que no dejaría que un hombre que aparentaba tener su edad, se casara mi hijo

-Ya veo... Yondaime-sama... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta algo personal?

-Claro

-Buen, en realidad se trata de Yue-san

-¿Si?

-Bueno, ella... Pues es una mujer muy hermosa y yo me preguntaba –suspiro -¿Esta comprometida con alguien?

Kaseiyo no pudo responder, porque en ese momento Fuju, el ave favorita de Yue se poso en el hombro de sasuke, diciéndole algo al oído, después de dar el mensaje levanto el vuelo nuevamente, pero no se alejo, en vez de eso comenzó a volar en círculos como esperando a que la siguieran

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? –le pregunto Tsunade

-Naruto...

-¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo? –pregunto un tanto alterado

-Yue-san se llevo a Naruto y a mi niisan, esa ave fue enviada por ella para guiarme a su encuentro

-Lo hizo... No Mentía... en realidad no me odia...

-Kaseiyo, ¿De que hablas?

-Yue dijo que no quería verme cerca de mi hijo a causa del compromiso, pero no creí que lo cumpliera

-Es mejor ir a buscarlos y aclarar todo –dijo Raito –Además de que pueden estar en peligro

Los presentes asintieron en buscar a los tres ninjas, pues algo les decía que estaban en serio peligro.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YoukoSaiyo: nnU lo se que mala soy por hacerlo tan corto, pero es que se me terminaron las ideas, además que me caigo de sueño TT es que aquí ya es la 1:30 a.m y no he dormido bien en dos días, así que me voy ala camita, y nos vemos mañana con otro fic mas bye


	14. Capitulo 14 Regresando a casa

**Capitulo 14.- Regresando a casa**

Sasuke siguió corriendo, guiado por Fuju quien volaba bajo para que el Uchiha no la perdiera de vista, Ambos Hokages, Raito y Hiroshi, también la seguían, pero estos en secreto, pues si Yue no quería ser encontrada, no seria encontrada, no por nada era una de los prodigios de Konoha.

Llegaron a las cercanías de un pequeño poblado, donde cierto rubio se encontraba esperando.

-Dobe –dijo el pelinegro

-Teme –le respondió el rubio para luego abrazarse a el del cuello

Ambos se dieron un dulce beso

-¡Naruto! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo Kaseiyo y Tsunade

-Otousan, obachan –dijo el rubio -¿qué hacen aquí dattebayo?

-Naruto, hijo –Yondaime no pudo evitar abrazarlo a su pecho mientras derramaba algunas lagrimas –Pensé que no volvería a verte

-¿Otousan? –pregunto confundido -¿Qué pasa Dattebayo?

-Naruto, ¿Dónde esta Yue? –le pregunto Tsunade

-Esta con Itachi Dattebayo –En ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia de ambos extranjeros -¿Quiénes son?

-Permítame presentarme –dijo el peliverde –Yo soy Yagami Raito, hijo del Terrateniente del país del Rayo

-Yo soy Hiroshi Urameshi, el sensei y guardián de Yagami-sama

-¡¡Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo y pronto seré el próximo Hokage!!

El peliverde sonrió ante esto, lo que le gano una mirada de odio marca Uchiha (n-nU), el cual ni afecto al samurai.

-Es un gran honor conocer al fututo Hokage –dijo el Yagami

Raito para luego colocar sus manos en el hombros del kitsune, en ese momento, un shuriken fue lanzado en su dirección, pero como buen ninja, Sasuke detuvo el Shuriken, no porque el peliverde le importara, pues si este moría, mejor para el, pero no quería que su asquerosa sangre tocara a su lindo rubio.

-¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO PERVERTIDO PEDOFILO! –grito Yue quien tenia una expresión sumamente aterradora.

-Yu-Yue –dijo temeroso Yondaime.

-Tu... Escúchame bien Kaseiyo Uzumaki... No voy a permitir que **MI** hijo se case con este pedofilo –dijo señalando a Raito

Naruto veía a su madre algo confundido

-Eh, Yue, hermosa, linda, preciosa, que hermosa...

-No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera –dijo molesta –¡¡No te atrevas a siquiera mirarme!!

-Yue-san... Permítanos explicarle...

-¡URUSAI! –grito -¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡No me interesa escucharlo!

-¿Okasan?

-Sasuke, si en verdad quieres que acepte tu relación con mi hijo –dijo seriamente –Llévatelo... Esto se pondrá feo

-Espere Yue-san yo no tengo intenciones de casarme con Naruto-san nnU

-¿Casarse con migo? O.o –pregunto un shokeado Naruto –Okasan, Otousan, ¿es eso verdad?

-Si hijo –dijo Yue en tono melancólico –El bruto de Kaseiyo te comprometió en matrimonio con ese pedofilo antes de que nacieras, haciéndote pasar por niña

-¿Es eso verdad Otousan?

El mayor bajo la mirada avergonzado y asintió.

-No odie a su padre Naruto-kun –le dijo Hiroshi –El compromiso fue hecho como una alianza entre el país del rayo y fuego, se que lo normal seria que el compromiso se realizara entre Yagami-sama y alguna de las hijas del terrateniente del Fuego... Pero Yagami-domo no quería que Raito-sama se casara con alguna creída y malcriada chiquilla, es por eso que se le pidió a Yondaime-sama esto

-Entonces... ¿Me tengo que casar con el? –pregunto en tono triste y con lagrimas en los ojos

-¡Claro que no! –dijo Yue -¡Eso nunca lo voy a permitir!

-No tiene porque preocuparse por eso Yue-san –dijo el peliverde –Con todo respeto, no estoy interesado en los hombres, además Naruto-kun ya tiene a ese alguien especial –dijo sonriendo.

-Pero si no nos casamos, ¿eso no afectara la alianza?

-Por supuesto que no Naruto-kun –dijo Raito –No se preocupe, además, el trato fue la hija de Yondaime-sama seria mi esposa, pero Yondaime-sama no tiene ninguna hija –dijo –Aun cuando nos hayan hecho creer que si, pero eso ya lo arreglare con mis ninjas y el consejo.

Raito se percato de las miradas preocupadas de los Uzumaki

-No se preocupen –dijo sonriendo –No haré nada para afectar la alianza, comprendo que los ancianos mintieran por miedo a que la alianza se rompiera –dijo –Pero lo que no puedo perdonar es que mis ninjas me mintieran y me mostraran fotos de la supuesta hija de Yondaime-sama

-¿Fotos? O.o

-Si

-Eh podría mostrármelas Dattebayo

-Claro, Hiroshi

-Si Yagami-sama –dijo mientras sacaba algunas fotos donde aparecía Naruto usando el sexy no jutsu

-¡¡SOY YO DATTEBAYO!!

-Pero Naruto-kun, esta es una chica y usted es varón

-Soy yo utilizando un jutsu dattebayo

-Ya veo... Bueno, espero que este "pequeño incidente" no sea un impedimento para que nos conozcamos, Naruto-kun, Yue-san

-¿No intentara nada para casarse con mi hijo? ¬¬ -pregunto con recelo la Uzumaki

-Le doy mi palabra de Samurai

-Bien n.n

-Yue, ¿Dónde testa Itachi? –le pregunto Kaseiyo

-Esta en el hotel

-Hay que ir por el para irnos a casa –dijo

-Niichan, ¿Por qué no vas tu por el? –dijo sonriendo con malicia –Estoy segura que le agradara verte

-Pero Yue...

-Anda, hazme ese pequeño favor . -la chica puso ojitos de cachorro, hambriento, abandonado y perdido en una noche tormentosa (nnU)

-esta bien u.u –dijo derrotado el mayor, odiaba cuando utilizaba el truco de los ojitos, y por lo que sabia, su hijo también había adquirido esa habilidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yondaime llego al hotel que le había indicado su hermana, toco ala puerta de la habitación de Itachi.

-¡Kaseiyo-san! –dijo para luego abrazarse a el por el cuello y darle un apasionado beso en los labios

El rubio no se hizo del rogar y correspondió aquel apasionado beso el cual fue abruptamente roto por el menor

-Ka-kaseiyo-san yo... Gomen... –no pudo terminar la frase ya que esta vez fue Kaseiyo quien inicio el beso.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Gomen por lo corto del capitulo y por la larga espero, pero les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será mas largo nn

Youkosaiyo: Y si no, pueden matar a Lys XD

Lizerg-chan: ¬¬ j aja que simpática

Youkosaiyo: XD lo se

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n-n


	15. Capitulo 15 ¿Mi antiguo yo?

**Capitulo 15.- ¿Mi antiguo yo?**

El beso entre ambos se prolongo por algunos momentos mas, asta que, irremediablemente tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

-Yu-chan dijo que no vendría, Kaseiyo-san –dijo un sonrojado Itachi.

-gomen ne Itachi... –se disculpo para Lugo besar su frente con ternura –Es hora de regresar a casa.

-¿A casa?

-Si, Yue y Naruto nos están esperando –dijo –Así que hay que darnos prisa

-Si n-n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, a las afueras se enconaban Los dos Uzumaki, Sasuke, Tsunade y ambos Samuráis a la espera de los dos ninjas.

-Así que... ¿Usted es la madre de Naruto-kun? –pregunto a Yue.

-Si, yo soy la madre de este niño tal lindo, hermoso adorable, apapachable... (YoukoSaiyo: secuestrable, violable XD Sasuke: Totalmente de acuerdo ¬) y precioso –dijo la rubia mientras pellizcaba las mejillas del pobre kitsune.

-Pero, ¿No es usted la hermana menor de Yondaime-sama? –esta vez fue Hiroshi

-Pues si, el es mi Aniki.

Ambos Samuráis intercambiaron extrañas miradas.

-Entonces, ustedes dos... ¿Están casados? O.o

-Por supuesto que no –dijo la rubia ofendida

-En realidad... Yue-Okasan es mi tía –dijo Naruto sonriendo –P ero la quiero como si fuera mi verdadera Okasan Dattebayo n.n

-¡Naru! –exclamo la rubia para luego abrazarlo contra su pecho -¡Yo también te quiero mi adorable nene!

-Ya es hora de regresar a Konoha –dijo el pelinegro en tono de celos, lo que se gano una mirada de odio por parte de la Uzumaki.

-Tenemos que esperar a Kaseiyo e Itachi –hablo Tsunade por primera vez en un rato.

-No es necesario –hablo un recién llegado Kaseiyo

-Bien ahora si nos podemos ir –dijo la rubia Uzumaki sonriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya de regreso en Konoha, los dos Samuráis se encontraban discutiendo sobre si debían o no quedarse en el país del fuego.

-Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí –le dijo Raito a su amigo –Es mejor regresar a casa.

-Pero Yagami-sama, ¿Qué dirá su padre?

-El comprenderá mis razones

-Pero Yagami-sama...

-Hiroshi... Comprendo tu preocupación pero... –suspiro –Se perfectamente que no tiene caso que nos quedemos aquí... Al fin y al cabo, Yue-san jamás se interesara en mi.

-Yagami-sama...

-Yo soy el hijo de un Terrateniente, miembro de la nobleza, alguien sin libertad... Y ella, una Kunoichi , un alma libre, con una gran belleza, ¿Qué posibilidad tengo de que se fije en mi?

-Me sorprende Yagami-sama creí que tenia mas...

-¿Valor? ¿Orgullo?

-No, mas voluntad –le respondió –Yagami-sama, ¿Dónde quedo ese pequeño peliverde que no se rendía por mas duro que fuera el entrenamiento?

-Hiro...

-¿Se dará por vencido tan fácil Yagami-sama?

El peliverde sonrió de medio lado, bajo la cabeza y negó con la cabeza para luego mirar a su amigo.

-Tienes razón Hiroshi –dijo Raito –Mándale una carta a mi padre para informarle que nuestra estadía en Konoha será indefinida

-¡Si!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡¡¿QUEEEEE?!! –grito Naruto mientras un shokeado Sasuke estaba a su lado mas blanco que un papel

-Que nada de sexo –dijo una muy seria Yue

-Pero... Pero... Otousan esto es una broma verdad Dattebayo –pregunto mirando a Yondaime

-Lo siento Naruto pero yo estoy de acuerdo con Yue

-Pero ya he superado sus entupidas pruebas –dijo el menor de los Uchihas molesto.

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso! –dijo molesta –Te recuerdo Uchiha que aun no te he quitado el seguro de castidad –dijo con una sonrisa sádica

-Pero Okasan...

-Naruto, escúchame –hablo Yondaime –Si ustedes en verdad desean estar juntos, si en verdad se aman –dijo –Deben comprender que una relación no debe basarse en el sexo, sino en la confianza, el amor y la comprensión.

-Así es –lo apoyo la rubia –Si en verdad quieren estar juntos lo estarán, no por el sexo, si no por su amor

-Okasan, Otousan... Tienen razón Dattebayo.

-Me alegra que lo comprendas hijo –dijo Kaseiyo sonriendo

-Así que si desean tener sexo deberán esperar asta que se casen n.n

-¿Casarnos? –dijeron los dos tan rojos como un tomate

-Kyaa ya me los imagino ¬ -dijo la rubia con enormes ojos al puro estilo de Shuiichi Shindou –¡¡¡¡Buaaa mi bebe se va a casar buaaa!!!!

-Yue, creo que te estas adelantando un poco nnU

-¡Buaaa!

Los tres suspiraron pesadamente

-Ya pueden irse u.u

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaseiyo se encontraba en su habitación, desde que habían regresado a Konoha no había visto a Itachi, se sentía realmente culpable por haber besado al mayor Uchiha, pues sabia que su hermana estaba enamorada de el y como buen hermano, no se interpondría en la felicidad de Yue, aun cuando significara perder la suya.

Los pensamientos de Kaseiyo fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que alguien tocaba a la puerta

-Adelante

-Kaseiyo-san... –hablo Itachi desde la puerta.

-Itachi, ¿Qué sucede?

Sin embargo Itachi no le respondió, se acerco a el y lo beso con hambre y lujuria, beso que el rubio correspondió, mientras inconcientemente lo llevaba a su cama, recostando al moreno

-Kaseiyo-san... –dijo un sonrojado Itachi –Yo... Quiero ser suyo

Yondaime le sonrió para luego besarlo nuevamente.

En ese momento el rubio no pensaba, no quería pensar, solo quería sentir.

Lentamente comenzó a despojar al Uchiha de sus ropas, arrancándole gemidos de placer con cada caricia y beso repartido, finalmente, ambos se encontraban desnudos, sudorosos y sonrojados

-Relájate –le dijo Yondaime mientras entraba en el

-Aahh... Duele...

-Relájate, pronto pasara el dolor

Yondaime se detuvo unos minutos, asta que Itachi se acostumbrara a la invasión, para posteriormente comenzar a moverse, primero lenta y rítmicamente, para luego acelerar su velocidad, finalmente, ambos llegaron al éxtasis, uno dentro y el otro entre sus vientres.

-Te amo... –dijo Itachi antes de caer rendido en brazos de Morfeo

-Yo igual –dijo con melancolía el mayor para luego salir de el y acostarse a su lado, sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi abrió los ojos de golpe, aquella mirada había recuperado ese brillo rojizo, el sharingan, miro a quien dormía placidamente a su lado, acaricio su mejilla mientras una sonrisa cruel aparecía en sus labios, salio de la cama para posteriormente colocarse su ropa e irse... El antiguo Itachi... ¿Había regresado?

_Continuara..._


	16. Pelea entre amigos

**Capitulo 16.- Pelea entre amigos**

Tsunade entro a la gran biblioteca del cuartel ANBU, el lugar estaba casi en penumbras, iluminado tan solo con unas cuantas velas.

-Supuse que te encontraría aquí –le dijo a la Uzumaki

-Tsunade-sama

-Yue, ¿Qué haces aquí y tan tarde?

-Investigo sobre lo que acabo con Akatsuki –le respondió sin despegar la vista de los pergaminos.

-¿Por qué el repentino interés?

-No es repentino Tsunade-sama –le respondió mirándola –He estado investigado desde que regresamos a Konoha

-¿Y que has descubierto?

La menor suspiro.

-No mucho, solo, que es una clase de demonio, en cierta forma, parecida a los biiyu, pero con un poder aun mayor que los nueve.

-Si eso es verdad... Konoha podría estar en peligro.

-Si es eso verdad... Konoha podría estar en peligro.

-No solo Konoha, Hokage-sama... Todos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaseiyo se despertó a causa de los molestos rayos de sol que entraban por los grandes ventanales de su habitaciones y fue ahí donde recordó lo acontecido la noche anterior, se levanto de golpe, busco con la mirada a su amante, pero este ya hacia rato que se había marchado.

-¿Pero que hice? –se pregunto a si mismo –Kaseiyo idiota

El rubio se sentía la peor de las basuras, se había acostado con Itachi y lo que era pero, traicionado a su hermana, pensó seriamente que abría sido mejor morir a los que amaba.

-Si... Estaría mejor muerto.

_-¡Niichan! _–la voz de su hermana que lo llamaba desde el primer piso de la casa, lo saco de sus pensamientos -_¡El desayuno ya esta listo!_

Kaseiyo suspiro pesadamente, no tenia apetito ni ganas de bajar o salir de su cama

-¡Baja a desayunar en este momento! –le grito al oído

-No tengo hambre Yue

-Niichan, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No me sucede nada imouto-chan (hermanita) –Yue se preocupo aun mas, pues su el mayor solo le decía de esa forma cuando quería algo o le decía que estaba saliendo con alguna chica

-Bien escúpelo ¬¬ -le dijo molesta –Quien la zorra

-¿Zorra? O.o

-Solo me dices hermanita por dos razones, la primera, por que hiciste algo indebido y la segunda por que estas saliendo con alguien –le explico –Así que escúpelo, ¿Quién es? ¬¬

-Eh, no es lo que piensas Yue nnU

-¿Entonces? ¬¬

-Eh, bueno... Yo... Etto... Je je je nnU

-¿Y bien? ¬¬

-Yue, ¿Qué sientes por Itachi?

-¿Por qué la pregunta niichan?

-Solo responde

-Pues Ita-chan es un gran amigo, mi único amigo en realidad –dijo cabizbaja –Lo quiero tanto como a ti niichan, como si el también fuera mi hermano –le dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Pero tu... ¿Ustedes no se aman?

-En verdad que eres un dobe aniki ¬¬ -lo regaño –Itachi a estado enamorado desde que éramos niños, pero eres tan atolondrado que no habías dado cuenta u,u

Eso si que dejo sin palabras a Yondaime, ¿Itachi estaba enamorado de el desde pequeño?, pero que tonto había sido al no darse.

-¡¡NIICHAN!! –le grito la rubia tan fuerte que saco al mayor de sus pensamientos

-Yue, ¿Por qué gritas?

-Por que no me hacías caso –le dijo –Llevo mas de cinco minutos tratando de que reaccionaras y tu ni caso ¬¬

-Lo siento, creo que me distraje

Yue suspiro

-Anda, baja a desayunar antes de que se enfrié.

La rubia salio dejando a un muy pensativo rubio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto y Sasuke habían salido esa mañana a dar una vuelta por la aldea, para su fortuna, esa semana no tendrían misiones, por lo que podrían disfrutar de su tiempo estando juntos.

-ojisan, anda lo prometiste –dijo un pequeño a un hombre maduro mientras lo jalaba

-Lo se, ya voy, ya voy

Naruto miro a ambos por unos momentos, preguntándose como abría sido crecer en una familia normal, conocer a su verdadera madre, no es que lamentara tener la familia que tenía, amaba a Yue, para el, ella era su madre, la única que conoció en su vida y ahora, estaba su padre, ya los aldeanos no lo miraban con desprecio ni odio a causa de ambos, pues, ¿Quién en su sano juicio trataría de ofender a yondaime y al Fénix de Konoha o al ultimo de los Uchihas?, nadie, que apreciara su vida o integridad física

-¿Te pasa algo usuratonkashi?

-Nada Sasuke teme-le respondió el menor de los Uzumaki –Es mejor que regresemos, seguramente okasan debe estar preocupada

Sasuke bufo molesto pues realmente no tenia deseos de verle la casa a su "querida" mami suegra, pero por lo visto no tenia mas alternativa

-Bien, vamos dobe

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya todos se encontraban en el comedor, bueno, todos menos Itachi, lo que realmente preocupo a todos, incluso al menor de los Uchiha

-¿Enserio no esta en ninguna parte de la casa? –le pregunto Yue a su hermano, el cual negó con la cabeza

-Ya lo busque varias veces y no lo encuentro por ningún lado –dijo esta con preocupación

-Tal vez salio a dar un paseo Dattebayo –dijo el rubio menor

-No, si así fuera abría avisado –le dijo Yondaime –Será mejor que vaya a buscarlo.

-Nosotros te acompañamos –dijeron Yue y Naruto

-Igual yo –hablo Sasuke para sorpresa de todos

-No, es mejor que Naruto y tu se queden por si regresa –les dijo el rubio –Yue y yo lo buscaremos

-Tengan cuidado ttebayo

Los dos rubios asintieron

-Panquecito, Uchiha hentai, coman su desayuno antes de que se enfrié –les dijo la rubia –Y mas vale que no le hagas nada raro a mi bebe o te juro que te castro ¬¬ -le dijo mirándolo con seriedad

-Hn ¬¬

-Yue, deja de molestarlo y vamonos ya –la regaño

-Si –dijo la rubia para luego salir junto con Yondaime

-Sasuke-teme –lo llamo el rubio -¿Crees que encuentren?

-No lo se dobe, no lo se

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue y Kaseiyo se habían separado para cubrir mas terreno y de esa forma, encontrar a Itachi.

-Itachi... ¿Dónde te metiste? –se preguntaba con preocupación el 4º Hokage mientras saltaba de un edificio a otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-En verdad que haces honor a tu nombre... –dijo una voz tras Yue

-Itachi... –la felicidad de la Uzumaki desapareció tan rápido como llego al ver el sharingan y esa mirada fría en los ojos de su amigo

-Yue... En verdad que eres peor que una cucaracha –dijo –Pero esta vez no cometeré el mismo error

-Bastardo –gruño molesta –Por tu culpa... ¡POR TU CULPA MI HIJO SUFRIO LA PEOR DE LAS SOLEDADES! –le grito –Te matare... TE MATERE POR ESO

-Pero que carácter Yu-chan –le dijo con burla –Si sigues así nadie se va a casar con tigo

-Urusai –Yue descubrió la pierna en donde tenia el tatuaje del ave, a continuación hizo los sellos correspondientes para invocar a una de sus aves

-Tonta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alguien llamo a la puerta de la casa Uzumaki, por lo cual el Uchiha fue a abrir, encontrándose con el peliverde

-¿Qué quieres? ¬¬

-Lamento molestarlo Uchiha-san –dijo el Yagami –Pero he venido a ver a Yue-san

-No esta –dijo para luego cerrarle la puerta en la cara (YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬U)

-Sasuke, ¿Quién era ttebayo?

-Nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yue callo en cámara lenta, mientras el ave que había invocado desaparecía, sin embargo, Itachi no la dejo tocar el suelo, tomándola en sus brazos antes de que cayera por completo, la miro unos segundos para luego recostarla en el suelo.

La rubia estaba sumamente herida y sangraba bastante, lo que había ocasionado que tanto sus ropas como las del Uchiha se mancharan de sangre.

-Patético –dijo el Uchiha para luego desaparecer dejando a Yue a su suerte

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kaseiyo había sentido el chakra de su hermana y también el una de las aves de la rubia, lo que significaba que seguramente estaba en una batalla, pero, de pronto, ambos chakras habían desaparecido y temiendo lo peor, fue en dirección a donde lo sintió las energías, al llegar, su presentimiento se hizo realidad

-¡YUE! –grito para luego acercares a ella, la tomo en sus brazos, se sentía fría y su respiración era casi nula

Rápidamente, la tomo en brazos para ir al Hospital, lo mas rápido que pudo, su hermana necesitaba atención y la necesitaba rápido.

-¡TSUNADE! –le grito a la rubia tan pronto llego al hospital

-Kaseiyo... –la Godaime se dio cuenta que el rubio traía en brazos a su hermana -¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo se... –le respondió desesperado –La encontré así, ayúdala onegai

La sannin tomo a Yue de brazos de su hermana y se la llevo de ahí, dejando a un sumamente preocupado Yondaime, inconscientemente comenzó a llorar, su hermana estaba al borde de la muerte y no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, era realmente un mal hermano

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!!! Espero les gustara en capitulo y perdón por la demora

Youko:Saiyo: Y perdón por la demorara pero a esta enana (señalando a Lizerg-chan) estaba ideas

Lizerg-chan: además de que esta pervertida (señala a YoukoSaiyo) Solo sirve para hacer lemon y jorobarme la existencia ¬¬

YoukoSaiyo: ¬¬

Lizerg-chan: n-n Bueno, nos vemos en la siguiente que estén bien

YoukoSaiyo: Sayonara


	17. Capitulo 17 El Fénix despierta

**Capitulo 17.- El Fénix despierta**

Yue ya había sido trasladada a una habitación, su rostro estaba cubierto por una mascarilla de oxigeno, sin mencionar su cuerpo que estaba cubierto de gran cantidad de vendas y estaba conectada a varias maquinas y suero, una imagen verdaderamente desgarradora.

-Yue... –El Uzumaki se acerco a la cama con paso tembloroso –Yu-chan... –algunas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del Hokage -¿Quién fue el maldito que te hizo esto –tomo la mano venda.

-Kaseiyo...

-Tsunade... ¿Se pondrá bien?

-La verdad no lo se –le respondió con sinceridad –Hace poco que se recupero de un coma que duro años... Si no despierta pronto, lo mas seguro es que su cuerpo no lo resista.

-No... ¡Ella no puede morir! ¡No puede! –grito desesperado

-¡Cálmate! –le grito para luego darle una bofetada –Escucha... Ella salio de un coma al que los medic-ninjas habían dicho que era imposible, solo la mantenían viva por ser tu hermana y por ordenes de Sandaime... Es fuerte... Venció a la muerte una vez, ¿Por qué no tener fe de que lo volverá a hacer?

-Tienes razón... Tengo que tener fe de que vivirá... Pero... Tsunade... Onegai... No le digas a Naruto...

-Lo siento Kaseiyo pero eso no puedo hacerlo –le dijo con seriedad –Naruto ya es un adulto, todo un jounin, además... Yue es su madre y merece saber lo que le sucede

-Demo...

-Ya una vez se le negó el derecho de saber lo que sucedió con su madre... No creo que nos lo perdonaría

-Tienes razón...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día fue reemplazado por la noche y esta a su vez, por un nuevo día, en la casa del Yondaime, mas joven de los Uzumaki estaba que se trepaba al techo por lo preocupado que estaba por sus padres y el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Y si algo les paso Dattebayo? –pregunto mientras daba vueltas

-Nada les a pasado Dobe –le dijo el azabache sentado en el cómodo sillón mientras cambiaba de canales despreocupadamente –Tu Otousan es el 4º Hokage y tu okasan una ANBU

-Demo...

-no te preocupes Usuratonkashi, seguramente en cualquier momento entran por esa puerta con el idiota de mi niisan.

Y como si Sasuke fuese profeta, en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la cabeza de la familia Uzumaki

-¡¡Otousan!!

-Ya vez te dije que... –las palabras del menor Uchiha murieron en su garganta al ser interrumpido por ambos Uzumaki

-¿Otousan? –pregunto confundido mientras el mayor lo abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro de su hijo.

-¿Hokage-sama?

-Otousan, ¿Dónde esta okasan e Itachi?

-Yue... Ella... Esta en el hospital... Esta muy mal

Naruto estaba en shock, no, no quería perder a su madre nuevamente no podía, se separo bruscamente de su padre para luego salir corriendo de la casa.

-¡¡Naruto!! –Kaseiyo intento ir tras el pero fue detenido por Sasuke

-Es mejor dejarlo solo

-Creo que tienes razón

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían, por sus ojos corrían gran cantidad de lagrimas dejando impactado a cualquiera que lo viera, pues no era común que aquel rubio revoltoso y hiperactivo corriera por las calles de Konoha derramando lagrimas, llego a su destino entrando como alma que lleva el diablo, para su fortuna no tuvo necesidad de preguntar por su madre, pues Tsunade ya lo esperaba.

-Obachan... Okasan... ¿Cómo esta mi Okasan? ¿Se recuperara Dattebayo?

Tsunade no tenia el valor para responder a las preguntas que el kitsune le hacia.

-¿Puedo ir con ella?

-Claro, acompáñame.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No hay duda... Esto fue obra de Itachi –dijo Sasuke

El y Kaseiyo habían ido al lugar donde el Hokage había encontrado a su hermana

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si

-Pero... El no pudo haber sido... El no recuerda quien fue ni...

-Mi hermano es una sucia comadreja –gruño Sasuke –Seguramente planeo todo para ganar nuestra confianza y después atacar

-Será mejor que envié algunos ANBUS en su busca...

-Yo me uniré a la búsqueda

-No, es mejor que permanezcas al lado de Naruto... En estos momentos te necesita mas que antes.

Sasuke asintió, pues sabia que su suegro tenia razón, no era momento para pensar en cumplir su venganza, lo mas importante en ese momento era Naruto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto había pasado varias horas al lado de su madre, llorando hasta que sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

-No te mueras okasan... Yo... Te necesito Dattebayo –dijo el kitsune aun derramando gran cantidad de lagrimas –Onegai... No me dejes solo Dattebayo

-Naruto tomo la mano de la rubia acercándola a su caja y por ende mojándola con sus lagrimas, la beso amorosamente, mientras rogaba a todos los dioses que le permitieran a su madre permanecer a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Usted cree que Yue-san se repondrá? –le pregunto Shizune.

Tsunade miro a su estudiante con un dejo de tristeza

-Eso espero... Eso espero... No quiero pensar lo que sucederá con Naruto si Yue... –Tsunade prefirió no concluir la oración, no quería pensar en eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se había quedado profundamente dormido aun con la mano de su madre entre las suyas propias.

-Na... Naru... –murmuro tan bajo como lo es un respiro

El kitsune comenzó a desierta, al sentir como la mano entre las suyas comenzaba a moverse

-¡¡Okasan estas bien Dattebayo!! –El rubio no cabía en su alegría, su madre, su querida madre estaba despierta, estaba viva...

El Fénix había renacido nuevamente de sus cenizas...

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Perdón por el retrazo espero les guste el capitulo n.n


	18. Declaración x Pelea entre amantes

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga , entre otros

**Capitulo 18.- ****Declaración x Pelea entre amantes.**

Una semana había pasado desde que el Fénix de Konoha despertado, las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas, la calma antes de la tormenta.

Tsunade había enviado a un grupo de ANBUS en busca del traidor, aunque el rubio Hokage no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esto, había decidido unirse a la búsqueda, junto a el también fue el Yagami quien al enterarse de que el Uchiha mayor había lastimado a la mujer que amaba, en unirse a Kaseiyo en su busca, aunque claro, sus intenciones eran matarlo.

Naruto no se separo de su madre ni por un segundo, tenia miedo, miedo de perderla como le había sucedido hacia ya tanto tiempo, y no quería que sucediera nuevamente, amaba a su madre, la primera persona que le había dado cariño, la que lo cuido cuando enfermaba, la que besaba su rodilla raspada, la única capaz de cambiaba sus lagrimas por sonrisas y su miedo en calma.

-Okasan… ¿Cómo te sientes Dattebayo? –le pregunto el menor mientras entraba a la habitación, a su lado se encontraba el menor Uchiha.

-Mucho mejor tesoro –le dijo sonriendo

-Que bueno Dattebayo.

-Pensamos que esta vez no la contabas –le dijo Sasuke

-Pues no tienes suerte Uchiha-Hentai –dijo la mujer –No creas que dejare a mi caramelito a tu merced. ¬¬

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio, aun así estaba feliz de que la mujer continuara con vida, ya que, mientras esta estuvo grave, su Kitsune se había sumido en una enorme tristeza, pero ahora, sonreía y se le veía mas feliz y radiante.

-Dobe… Dame un momento con tu madre

El rubio menor miro a novio y luego a su madre la cual asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto comprendió, se acerco a su madre y beso su frente para luego besar a Sasuke en los labios para luego salir de la habitación.

-¿De que quieres hablar Uchiha-Hentai?

-Naruto… -dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla que sentaba al lado de la cama

-Te escucho

-Se que no le agrado...

-No es que no me agrades Uchiha –lo interrumpió la rubia –Es que no quiero que lastimes a mi hijo.

-Eso nunca sucederá... Yo... Lo amo

-¿Cómo saber que no lo lastimaras? ¿Qué no estas jugando con sus sentimientos?

-Eso no sucederá, mis sentimientos por el son verdaderos

-Supe que tu mayor deseo, además de querer matar a Itachi, tu deseo mas grande es revivir tu clan, pero no lo podrás hacer al lado de Naruto –le dijo -¿Qué sucederá entonces? ¿Cuándo Naruto no este buscaras a cuanta chica se te sea posible para poder revivir tu clan?

-Si es por Naruto... Dejaría que mi clan se extinguiera por completo –dijo con seguridad el Uchiha.

-Si dices conocer tan bien a mi hijo sabrás que el se culpara por no ser capaz de darte lo que quieres... El siempre a sido a si, se preocupa por los demás antes que por el mismo.

-Esta vez seré yo quien renuncie a lo que deseo por estar con el... Por tenerlo a mi lado... Para amarlo.

La Kunuichi lo miro a los ojos con seriedad, esos ojos que mostraban total y completa sinceridad, suspiro pesadamente.

-El pergamino que te puse... –hablo Yue después de un rato de silencio –Se caerá solo en unas cuantas horas

El Uchiha la miro incrédulo, ¿Estaba aceptando su relación con Naruto?

-Lo que me dijiste me ha convencido –dijo –Así que no hagas que me arrepienta de confiarte a mi hijo, Sasuke-san ¬¬

En los labios de Sasuke, una pequeña sonrisa se formo, estaba feliz, muy feliz, la mujer que había criado al ser que mas amaba en este mundo parecía aprobarlo por fin, no era que le importara a el realmente, pero sabia que a su adorado Kitsune si, por ello es que había aceptado las pruebas de aquella lunática rubia y no se arrepentía.

-Ya que pasaste mi ultima prueba te contare algo –dijo –Se que leíste mi diario, así fue como te enteraste de mi relación con tu hermano, ¿Leíste algo mas?

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, si le decía que si, cabía la posibilidad de que la confianza apenas obtenida de la Uzumaki se perdiera.

-Bien... En ese caso tendré que explicarte –suspiro –Vera, Kaseiyo y yo no tuvimos una madre... Es decir, no nacimos de una mujer... Sino de un hombre

-¿Qué? –Sasuke miro a la mujer como si de un bicho raro se tratara –Es una broma, ¿Verdad?

-No bromeo –dijo la ojiazul con seriedad –Veras, uno de mis padres, era un hombre fértil, es decir, que tenia la capacidad de engendrar vida como una mujer.

Sasuke estaba impresionado, nunca había oído de hombres con esa capacidad, pero si Naruto era uno de ellos, significaba que no tendría que dejar su sueño del lado, podría renacer su clan y lo mejor, seria con la persona que amaba.

-Los hombres fértiles o Donceles, como algunos los llaman, son sumamente raros –dijo –Al igual que los hijos que llegan a tener.

-¿En que sentido?

-Bueno, basta con vernos a Kaseiyo y a mi para comprenderlo.

Sasuke comprendió de que hablaba, Yondaime, el rayo amarillo, el salvador de Konoha, creador de técnicas poderosas, sin olvidar claro a Yue, el Fénix de Konoha, también creadora de técnicas muy fuertes, además de ser considerada la contraparte de Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Naruto podría quedar embarazado?

-No sabría decírtelo –dijo la rubia –Aunque es posible... Aunque no lo sabremos hasta que cumpla los 18 años.

-¿Por qué hasta entonces?

-Por que la etapa de fertilidad de un doncel es diferente que en una mujer, que es capaz de concebir desde los 11 o 12 años, su edad fértil comienza desde los 18 años.

Sasuke sonrió, había una posibilidad de poder tener hijos con Naruto, una posibilidad que probaría en cuanto el rubio cumpliera la edad.

-Te e contado esto sasuke-san, no para que tengas sexo con mi hijo como cabra en celo ¬¬ -dijo molesta –Así que ni se te ocurra tocar a **MI** bebe o juro que esta vez di te castro –le dijo amenazante mientras un aura maligna aparecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Por fin te encuentro Itachi –dijo Yondaime en tono serio

El Uchiha mayor lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-Vaya... Era de esperarse que el legendario Yondaime lograra encontrarme

-Itachi... ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué la atacaste? –pregunto molesto

-Yo quería irme, ella se interpuso y me obligo a deshacerme de ella, así de simple –dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Miserable... ¡Casi la matas! –le grito furioso

-¿Casi? –repitió, su Sharingan estaba activado -¿Eso quiere decir que no murió? –dio en tono ¿Decepcionado? –Realmente es una cucaracha

-Te matare por eso maldito

El Uchiha sonrió con descaro.

-¿Es así como te desases de tus amantes? –le pregunto con burla -¿No que me amabas?

El tono burlón de Itachi solo sirvió para enfurecerlo mas, se estaba burlando de el, se burlaba de lo que sentía, de lo mucho que lo amaba.

-Bastardo –gruño para luego lanzarse al ataque, estaba molesto o mas bien furioso, tanto que atacaba a matar.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo Itachi esquivando un shuriken -¿Es que acaso el gran Yondaime tiene intenciones de matarme?

-Cállate y enfréntame –dijo furioso el rubio

Itachi le sonrió con malicia, si quería que se pusiera serio pues le daría gusto, lo derrotaría y después iría a terminar el trabajo a Konoha, así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro, mataría a su antigua amiga y también tendría en sus manos a su hermano y al nueve colas.

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n.n


	19. Un día juntos Parte I

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga , entre otros

**Capitulo 19.- Un día juntos... Parte I**

Itachi parecía estar jugando con Kaseiyo, pero la verdad era que inconscientemente no quería hacerle daño, lo mismo sucedía con el rubio.

-¿Qué sucede Hokage-sama? –le pregunto con burla -¿Es que ya no puedo?

El no le respondió.

-¡Hokage-sama! –le grito Yagami

-Veo que tenemos visitas

-Tu... Maldita comadreja te matare –la voz de Yagami se escuchaba furiosa, llena de odio y rencor.

Itachi no le presto atención para el, Raito era solo una insignificante molestia, ni siquiera podía perder mas el tiempo, seguramente los demás ya lo estarían esperando.

-Creo que dejaremos esto para otra ocasión "Hokage-sama" –dijo para luego desaparecer en una bola de humo.

-Maldición –gruño Raito.

-Es mejor que regresemos a Konoha, Yagami-san

-No, ese maldito se encuentra cerca, lo presiento.

-Tal vez, pero podría ser una trampa –el peliverde no quiso moverse –Además me gustaría saber como se encuentra Yue

-Esta bien Hokage-sama –suspiro –Regresemos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que Yue y Sasuke hicieran las pases. La rubia ya se encontraba en casa recuperándose.

-Okasan, te traje Ramen –le dijo kitsune mientras le colocaba la charola en sus piernas.

-Muchas gracias panquecito.

-Dobe, tu madre no puede comer esa porquería –lo regaño Sasuke –tiene que comer cosas saludables.

-Sasu-chan, caramelito han estado todo este tiempo cuidando de mi y no han tenido tiempo para estar a solas.

Sasuke casi se desmaya al escucharlo y Naruto comenzó a correr por la habitación llorando y diciendo "Mi okasan se muere ttebayo", ante esto Yue sudo una enorme gota.

-Sasuke has algo ttebayo, mi okasan se muere –le dijo un desesperado kitsune mientras lo sacudía

-Panquecito...

-¡No te esfuerces okasan, tranquila todo estará bien! –lloro el rubio –Traeré a Tsunade-obachan y te pondrás bien, te lo prometo Dattebayo

Estuvieron así por un rato, hasta que Yue, harta de tanto escándalo, grito haciendo que los dos menores la miraran

-Es suficiente -dijo la rubia –Es enserio lo que les estoy diciendo

-Okasan...

-¿Ustedes se aman, no? –los dos asintieron –Entonces vayan y diviértanse.

-Demo, no podemos dejarte sola ttebayo

-Naru, mi niño lindo, ya me encuentro bien –le aseguro

-Pero obachan dijo que no debíamos dejarte sola ttebayo.

-No te preocupes pastelito, les prometo que no me moveré de aquí

-¿Esta segura de eso Yue-san? –le pregunto Sasuke aun sin poder creerlo

-Si

-Demo... –ninguno de los tres pudo seguir discutiendo, pues en ese momento el timbre sonó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto fue quien bajo a abrir la puerta, aunque claro, acompañado, claro esta, por el Uchiha, encontrándose con la pelirrosa

-Hola Sakura-chan –la saludo el rubio

-Ohayo Sasuke-kun, Naruto

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Sasuke

-Tsunade-sama me envió para examinar a Yue-san –dijo la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-Adelante Sakura-chan –le dijo el rubio tan alegre como siempre –Okasan esta en su habitación dattebayo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura, me da gusto verte –le dijo Yue sonriendo, tan pronto los tres jóvenes ninjas entraron a su habitación

-¿Cómo se a sentido Yue-san?

-Mucho mejor gracias

Sasuke estaba con la boca abierta¿Desde cuando esas dos que parecerán odiarse se llevaban tan bien, y no era para menos, pues el mismo había sido testigo de algunas peleas protagonizadas por ambas Konoichi y ahora esas dos parecían ser grandes amigas y es que, en el tiempo en que la Uzumaki se estuvo en el hospital, esas dos comenzaron a llevarse bien.

-Sakura, haber si tu puedes convencer a estos dos necios de que salgan un rato y se diviertan

-Pero Okasan no podemos dejarte sola ttebayo.

-Naruto si quieres yo me puedo quedar con ella

-Demo... –intento protestar Naruto

-Ya ven, anden vayan y diviértanse un rato –lo interrumpió su rubia madre –Pero no hagan nada indebido que Fu-chan los estará vigilando

Con ayuda de la pelirrosa, Yue logro hacer que su hijo y Sasuke salieran un rato, sin tener que estar obligados (según ella) a cuidarla.

-Yue-san¿Por qué los dejo salir? –le pregunto Sakura, tan pronto esos dos se marcharon

Y es que Yue era una madre muy sobre protectora y era bien sabido que, aun cuando ya había aceptado la relación de su hijo con el Uchiha, aun no los dejaba estar a solas y mucho.

-La pelea que tuve con Itachi casi me cuesta la vida –comenzó a hablar la rubia –Tengo miedo de dejar nuevamente solo a Naruto, su padre es un verdadero baka y no confió en el para cuidar de mi niño –confeso –Y se que Uchiha es el indicado para mi bebe y lo cuidara bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban caminando por las calles de Konoha aun sin poder creer lo que había sucedido algunos minutos atrás

-Teme –llamo el ojiazul a Sasuke

-¿Qué quieres Usuratonkashi?

-¿Tu crees que Okasan este bien? –le pregunto preocupado

-No te preocupes dobe –le dijo el Uchiha mientras lo abrazaba sin importarle que se encontraran en un lugar publico y que todos los estuvieran viendo –Seguramente ya ha entendido que jamás te dejare por mas intentos que haga –Naruto se sonrojo por lo dicho y aun mas con el beso recibido.

-Sasuke...

-Vamos mi kitsune, disfrutemos de este día

-Hai...

Sasuke y Naruto se besaron nuevamente, para luego irse a disfrutar ese día en el que estarían juntos, solo ellos desde hacia ya un largo tiempo

_Continuara..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lizerg-chan: Hola, Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n


	20. Lagrimas x ¿Propuesta? x Ficidad

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga , entre otros.

Una cosa mas, voy a Cambiar el nombre de Kaseiyo por Minato y no solo en este, sino también en mis otros fic, gracias

**Capitulo 20.- Lagrimas x ¿Propuesta? x Felicidad**

-Hermana –hablo Minato desde la puerta desde la puerta, tanto el como Yagami acababan de regresar a Konoha.

-Bienvenido Hokage-sama –dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia.

-Niichan, ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Hace algunos minutos .le respondió -¿Dónde esta Naruto?

-Sasuke y el salieron a dar un paseo.

-Ya veo

La pelirrosa se sentía fuera de lugar por lo que decidió retirarse.

-Con su permiso –dijo para luego irse.

Los dos rubios se quedaron callados por unos segundos después de que la pelirrosa se fue, hasta que Minato tomo la palabra.

-Es muy extraño que dejaras que esos dos salieran solos.

-Es mejor así –le dijo –Con lo que paso, me di cuenta que no podré estar siempre al lado de Naruto y cuando muera, quiero irme sabiendo que hay alguien que le ama y cuidara de el.

El mayor le sonrió, sabia que para su pequeña hermana todo aquello le resultaba muy difícil y doloroso.

-Yue... Aun eres joven, eres hermosa, muy fuerte y sumamente inteligente, puedes tener una vida tranquila, buscarte un novio y...

-¿Qué insinúas con eso niichan?

-Naruto ya ha crecido, no es el pequeño que necesitaba de ti... Ya es todo un hombre, un gran ninja uno que sin duda se convertirá en el mas grande Hokage, el mejor que esta villa haya visto jamás y todo gracias a ti, Yue.

-No es verdad, yo... –algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos –Lo deje solo cando mas me necesita... –mas lagrimas –¡Soy una pésima madre! –Finalmente no pudo mas y estallo en llanto –Lo deje solo cuando mas me necesitaba, deje que esos malditos aldeanos lo trataran como a un perro... Yo no estuve cuando necesito de una palabra de aliento, una carias, cuando necesitaba que un hombro en el cual llorar, un abrazo, palabras de cariño, cuando se enfermaba y necesitaba que lo cuidaran... ¡No pude acunarlo en mis brazos para reconfortarlo! ¡Soy una pésima madre! –Yue lloraba desconsolada.

-No es verdad Yue... –Minato atrajo a Yue contra su pecho –Eres una buena madre, la mejor de todas... Naruto ni siquiera era tu hijo y lo cuidaste mejor de lo que su propia madre lo hubiera hecho... –Ahora era minato el que lloraba –Si en esta habitación hay un mal padre... Ese soy yo... Ni siquiera merezco ser Hokage, yo...

-Niichan –la ojiazul lloro amargamente en los brazos de su hermano, se sentía sumamente deprimida y las lagrimas salían sin control alguno de su ojos.

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

-¿Crees que okasan este bien ttebayo?

Aunque no lo admitiera, Sasuke estaba igual de preocupado que Naruto y es que no era normal en la rubia que los dejara, a los dos estar completamente SOLOS, aun cuando esta ya había aceptado su relación, pero eso no significara que Yue dejara de ser una súper celosa cuando de Naruto se trataba.

-Sasuke-teme... –lo llamo

-Te preocupas demasiado usuratonkashi –le regaño el aludido-Seguramente solo quería estar sola un rato.

-Demo... –antes de que pudiera seguir protestando, los labios de Sasuke lo hicieron callar, sumergiéndolo en un hambriento beso, sin importarles que se encontraban mitad de la calle y que todos pudieran verlo

-Uchiha-bastardo, deja de comerle la cara a Naruto

-No molestes copia barata ¬¬ -fantástico, ahora que se había librado de Yue aparecía este entrometido.

-Hola Sai, ¿Cuándo regresaste de tu misión ttebayo?

-Hace poco –le respondió el pintor con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-¿También mi otousan ttebayo?

-Si –Sai había sido uno de los ninja que Minato se había llevado consigo para buscar a Itachi y acabar con el –Seguramente esta en su casa

-Ya nos informaste ahora largo copia barata ¬¬

-Estoy muy bien aquí Uchiha-bastardo.

Sasuke le dedico una mirada de odio al ANBU pero este ni se inmuto y apunto estuvo de mandarlo a volar en aerolíneas Uchiha, lo interrumpieron.

-Sai-kun, por fin lo encuentro –dijo el acompañante de Raito.

-Urameshi-san

-Sai-kun, le recuerdo que Yondaime Hokage le ordeno estar con mi señor y conmigo como guía personal y no separarse, en especial de mi señor

El aludido tan solo asintió para luego darles la espalda e ir en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba el Yagami.

-Con su permiso Uzumaki-san, Uchiha –dijo el peliverde para luego retirarse

-Sayonara Urameshi-san –dijo el rubio

Sasuke suspiro pesadamente, era mejor llevar a su kitsune a un lugar apartado, desde que tuvo aquella conversación con Yue, se le había metido una idea a la cabeza y ese día en especial, quería llevarla acabo, ya tenia todo preparado, solo era cuestión de llevar a su kitsune a ese lugar y listo.

-Vamos usuratonkashi –le dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo

-¿A dónde Sasuke-teme ttebayo?

-Ya veras

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Sasuke llevo a Naruto a su mansión (admitámoslo, que es mansión nnU), antes de entrar le cubrió los ojos, lo llevo hasta el comedor, lo sentó en ese momento.

-Sasuke-teme, ¿Dónde estamos ttebayo?

-Puedes quitarte la venda –y así lo hizo, se quito la venda, quedando maravillado al descubrir que el lugar estaba bellamente decorado, la mesa frente a el, estaba adornada con velas, había varios platillos que se veían de deliciosos, el aroma de rosas inundaba el lugar.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Tu hiciste todo esto Sasuke?

-Hai

Se preguntaran, ¿Cuándo Sasuke tuvo tiempo para hacer todo eso?, la respuesta es sencilla, cuando Yue les dijo que salieran a dar un paseo, Sasuke hizo un clon sin que nadie lo notara y lo mando a preparar todo.

-Naruto... Quiero preguntarte algo

-¿Qué cosa teme?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Aquella pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Naruto pero no tardo en lanzarse a los brazos de Sasuke.

-¡Hai! ¡Hai! ¡Acepto ttebayo!

Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio, no podía estar mas feliz que en ese momento, ¿Cómo reaccionaran Yue, Minato y los otros? ¿Dónde estaría Itachi en esos momentos? ¿Qué planes tendría?

_Continuara..._

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n

YoukoSaiyo: Pronto lemon muajajaja

Lizerg-chan: Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo n-n


	21. Capitulo 21 Shinigami

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

Una cosa mas, voy a Cambiar el nombre de Kaseiyo por Minato y no solo en este, sino también en mis otros fic, gracias.

**Beta**: Yue

**YoukoSaiyoLizerg-chan**

**Capitulo 21.- Shinigami**

Itachi se detuvo, hacía ya varios días que no había vuelto a ver al rubio, pero estaba seguro que él aún continuaba buscándolo, que equivocado estaba.

-Por fin has llegado Itachi –aquella voz era calmada, tranquila.

-Pein –frente al Uchiha apareció la figura de un hombre de cabello naranja y ojos grises.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Murieron –respondió con voz calmada.

-¿Incluso Minato? –Itachi no respondió.

–No dudo que él este muerto, después de todo, el contenedor de ese demonio tenia ese destino escrito.

Itachi frunció el seño, pues frente a él había aparecido alguien que supuestamente estaba muerto.

-¿Te sorprende verme? –le preguntó con burla –¿Creíste que moriría tan fácilmente Itachi-kun?

-Era mi esperanza, pero por lo visto eres peor que cucaracha –el hombre sonrío bajo su máscara.

-Regresemos a la guarida –habló Pein nuevamente –Tenemos que planear nuestro próximo movimiento.

...0.0.

Sasuke y Naruto caminaban a casa del segundo, tomados de la mano, ambos estaban felices, pues pronto sus vidas se unirían, aunque para el azabache aún existía un pequeño inconveniente... Yue.

-Dobe.

-¿Qué sucede Teme ttebayo?

-Nada.

-¿Estas preocupado por mi okaasan?

-No –le mintió.

-No te preocupes, okaasan se pondrá feliz por nosotros ttebayo.

-"Si claro, se pondrá feliz de cocinarme para la cena" –pensó Sasuke y no es que le tuviera miedo a la única integrante femenina de la familia Uzumaki, era solo precaución.

...0.0.

Al llegar a la casa Uzumaki se encontraron con Minato, quien bajaba las escaleras en ese momento.

-Otosan –El rubio menor corrió a abrazar al mayor –Te extrañe mucho ttebayo.

-Naruto, Sasuke. ¿Dónde estaban?

-Okasan dijo que saliéramos un rato y Sakura-chan se quedo con ella Dattebayo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Sucede algo Hokage-sama? –le preguntó el azabache, pues su semblante parecía intranquilo.

-No, no sucede nada, Sasuke –le respondo el mayor –Iré a la torre del Hokage.

-¿Cómo esta Okasan ttebayo?

-Está con Raito-sama –le respondió el mayor para molestia del azabache.

-¿Y que hace ese idiota aquí? –preguntó Sasuke en tono molesto.

-Vino a visitar a Yue –le respondió el mayor dándose cuenta de la molestia del azabache –Al parecer esta interesado en ella.

-Espero que a Okasan también le guste Raito-san ttebayo –dijo el rubio menor –Harían una linda pareja.

-Yo espero que no, ese hombre es una molestia –dijo en tono de celos.

-Sasuke, Raito-sama no piensa quitarte a Naruto, lo que sucedió fue un mal entendido

-Hn –El rubio mayor no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó Naruto –Otousan –lo llamo –¡Tengo una gran noticia ttebayo!

-¿De que se trata Naru?

-Sasuke y yo nos vamos a casar ttebayo –La noticia, aunque alegraba al mayor, también le hacia sentir un hueco en el corazón, hacía poco que recupero a su hijo y ya lo estaba perdiendo -¿Otousan? –lo llamó preocupado al ver que el rubio parecía ausente y que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿Hokage-sama? –incluso Sasuke estaba preocupado por su suegro.

-Estoy bien...

-¿Hay reunión familiar y no me avisaron? –preguntó una voz desde la parte superior de las escaleras –Que crueles son –Yue estaba parada al lado de Raito quien la ayudaba a mantenerse de pie.

-Okasan, no deberías estar levantada ttebayo.

-Es verdad Yue, hace poco saliste del hospital y...

-Tranquilos los dos –los reprendió la rubia –Ya me siento bien, además, necesito caminar, mi cuerpo ya de por si esta atrofiado por los años que pase en una cama, no me pidan que pase mas tiempo en una.

El silencio inundó la habitación después de eso, los dos rubios menores bajaron la mirada, recordando la amargura de tiempos pasados.

-Yue-san –la llamó Raito –No se ponga triste, lo importante es el presente –le dijo acariciando su rostro –Naruto-kun esta con usted ahora, al igual que su hermano, debería sentirse contenta.

-Si... Tiene razón Yagami-sama –le dijo la rubia regalándole una hermosa sonrisa ocasionando que el peliverde se sonrojara.

-Etto, Yue-san yo... Tengo que irme.

-¿Se va tan pronto Raito-sama? –le pregunto Minato.

-Hai, Hirishi debe estar esperándome.

-Arigato por venir a verme Yagami-sama.

-Por favor... Me haría muy feliz si me llama solo por mi nombre.

-Demo...

-Onegai, Yue-san –la rubia le sonrió.

-Esta bien, Raito-sama.

-Solo el Raito.

-Esta bien... Raito –ambos se miraron a los ojos, por olvidándose por un momento que no se encontraban solos, una atmósfera romántica apareció alrededor de ellos mientras sus rostros comenzaban a acortar la distancia, mas cerca, cada mes mas cerca y...

-Cof, Cof –Sasuke había fingido toser -¿No que ya se iba "Raito-sama"? –le preguntó molesto y con los ojos entrecerrados, ganándose una mirada de reproche de parte de su ahora prometido.

-Si, bueno... Yo... Nos veremos después Yue-san.

-Hai, Raito-san.

-¿Quiere que la lleve de regreso a su habitación?

-Ie, Yo... Si no es mucho pedir, ¿Podría llevarme a la sala?

-Por supuesto Yue-san –el peliverde la cargo en sus brazos, bajó las escaleras pasando entre los tres ninjas hasta llegar a la sala, la deposito delicadamente en el sofá.

-Arigato Raito-san –como respuesta, el hombre le sonrió.

-Nos veremos después –le dijo –Con su permiso Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun, Uchiha –le dijo a los presentes para luego salir de la casa.

-¿Qué? –pregunto ella al ver la sonrisa y mirada picara en el rostro de su hermano.

-Nada.

-Okasan –la llamó Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede panquecito?

-Sasuke y yo vamos a casarnos ttebayo.

Un silencio incómodo se apodero del lugar, el cual no duro ni 5 segundos antes de ser roto por el llanto de la rubia.

-Buaaaaa mi bebé se casa buaaaaa.

-Okasan...

-_"Era de esperarse"_ –pensaron Minato y Sasuke a la vez.

...0.0.

-¿Qué fue esa cosa que nos atacó? –le pregunto Itachi a Pein.

-Esa cosa... Es un Shinigami, aquel que debió matar a Minato hace ya casi 18 años cuando el Kyuubi atacó Konoha –le explicó –Minato y el Shinigami de alguna forma terminaron compartiendo el mismo cuerpo, ahora que está libre, buscara acabar con él y con cualquiera que este cerca suyo.

-Por eso... ¿Mató a Kisame y a los otros? ¡¿Por estar con él?!

-Así es... Y el Shinigami no descansara hasta verlo muerto.

Itachi guardó silencio no podía cree lo que escuchaba, Minato era el responsable de las muertes de sus compañeros, gruñó por lo bajo, ese rubio le había traído problemas desde que lo conoció, ya le haría pagar cuando se encontraran nuevamente.

_Continuara..._

...0.0.

Lizerg-chan: Gomen nee por la demora, espero les gustara el capitulo, en el próximo será la boda de Naru con Sasuke, espero les guste, sayonara.


	22. Capitulo 22 Boda parte I

Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

Una cosa mas, voy a Cambiar el nombre de Kaseiyo por Minato y no solo en este, sino también en mis otros fic, gracias.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo ****22.- Boda parte I.**

Habiendo ya pasado el ataque de Yue, en el que lloró, gritó, pataleó, dijo cosas como "No mi bebé se va casar, buaaa" "El mini Uchiha pervertido quiere hacerle cosas malas a mi angelito", al final terminó aceptándolo e imponiendo su santa voluntad (para variar y no perder la costumbre), diciendo que ella y sólo ella tenía derecho a realizar los preparativos para la boda ya que era la madre de la víctima, digo, de uno de los novios, cosas que tanto Sasuke como Naruto aceptaron, el primero por que no quería hacer enojar a su suegra y tener que pasar por las torturas de la mujer y el segundo por que le agradaba la idea.

-¿Cuándo planean efectuar la boda? –les preguntó Minato mientras su hermana saltaba de un lado para otro.

-En cinco meses –le respondió Sasuke.

-¿En cinco meses? –repitió Minato –Si no mas recuerdo en cuatro meses será el cumpleaños de Naruto.

-Otousan, ¿Sabes cuando es mi cumpleaños ttebayo?

-Por supuesto que sí Naruto –le respondió con una sonrisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Faltaban algunos días para el cumpleaños de Naruto, ese día Minato se encontraba en su oficina revisando algunos documentos cuando alguien entró.

-Niisan –era Yue.

-¿Qué sucede hermana?

-Creo que tenemos algo que contarle a Naruto –le dijo en tono serio –Ya es el momento de que sepa que posiblemente sea un doncel.

-Tienes razón –el mayor se hundió en su silla suspirando pesadamente –Creo que esto será mas complicado de la vez que te hable a ti de las "abejas y la miel"

-Pero si tú no me dijiste nada –se quejó –Fue Mikoto-san la que me habló de todo eso, tú te pusiste tan nervioso que comenzaste a decir puras tonterías y perversiones y todo gracias al pervertido de Jiraya-san –la Uzumaki se cruzó de brazos -Me sorprende que Naruto no sea como ustedes dos.

-Jejeje.

-Olvídalo niisan –suspiró –Bueno, ¿Hablaremos con el hoy? –el mayor asintió.

-También Sasuke debe… -Minato se quedó callado al ver el aura maligna que despedía su hermana.

-Ese mini Uchiha pervertido…. ¡Estoy segura que le pidió matrimonio a mi pequeño por que sabía que existe la posibilidad de que el sea fértil! –Minato sudó gotita.

-Como digas hermana.

La Uzumaki miró a hermano molesta.

-¿Cuándo hablaremos con él? –preguntó Yue despacio a su hermano.

-Ahora mismo, enviaré a alguien para que lo traiga.

-No, es mejor que esto se lo digamos en casa.

-Si, tienes razón, le diré a Tsunade que me iré temprano hoy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿De que querían hablarme ttebayo?

-Siéntate Naruto –le pidió Minato en tono serio, lo que ciertamente preocupo al menor.

-Ha-Hai.

-Naruto, quiero, es decir, Yue y yo queremos contarte algo.

-¿De que se trata ttebayo?

-Veras, ni tu otousan ni yo nacimos de una mujer como la mayoría de las persona –comenzó a hablar Yue –Uno de tus abuelos era un doncel.

-Es decir, un hombre con la capacidad de quedar embarazado.

-Están bromeando, ¿Verdad? –ambos negaron con la cabeza.

-Este, es un álbum familiar de cuando tus abuelos nos tuvieron –le explicó Minato colocando el álbum en las piernas de su hijo.

Naruto comenzó a hojearlo, vio una foto en la que un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos azules abrazaba a un hombre rubio y de ojos verdes por la espalda, el primero tenía una mano en el redondo vientre del segundo, parecía tener unos seis u ocho meses de embarazo.

-Esta foto la tomaron cuando omasan (madre) tenía ocho meses de embarazo –le comentó Minato –En ese momento me esperaba a mí.

En fotos mas adelantadas se podía ver a los mismos hombres con un pequeño bebé rubio, en otras con un niño de 1, 2, 3 años, hasta llegar a un niño de unos 12 años, a ambos lados de él se encontraban los dos hombres, el rubio sosteniendo otro bebé rubio y el niño sonriéndole al bebé que estiraba las manos como queriendo que el niño le cargara.

-Soy yo –dijo Yue.

-¿Es verdad?

-Así es, ellos son tus abuelos, los padres de tu okasan y míos.

-¿Qué paso con ellos ttebayo?

-Murieron cuando era una niña –le respondió Yue con tono melancólico.

-Otousama murió en una misión

-Y Omasan en labor de parto junto con nuestro ototo.

-¿Cómo se llamaban ttebayo?

-Pues omasan –señala al rubio –Se llamaba Minoru Senju.

-Y otousama se llamaba Kenshin Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué me cuentan esto ahora ttebayo?

-Verás, siendo descendiente directo de un doncel, existe la posibilidad de que tú también seas uno –le explicó Minato.

-Es decir que yo... ¿Puedo quedar embarazado?

-Bueno, no lo sabemos –admitió Yue –Un doncel es diferente a una mujer cuyo período de fertilidad empieza entrada la adolescencia.

-En un doncel ese periodo comienza cumplidos los 18 años.

-¿Cómo sobre si soy un doncel ttebayo?

-Pues tendrás síntomas parecidos a los de una mujer cuando menstrua –le respondió Yue.

Eso si que preocupó al menor, pues recordaba el dolor que Sakura y su madre pasaban, además de los cambios de humor, bueno, con Yue era cosa común en cualquier día del mes.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes ttebayo?

-Omama (mamá) se dijo a Minato cuando tenía tu edad.

-¿Ósea que tu también eres doncel ttebayo?

-No, yo soy varón –le respondió –Aunque tuviera sexo con otro hombre y fuera uke no podría quedar embarazado.

-Ya veo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Itachi se encontraba devolviendo sus alimentos por segunda vez en el día, meses atrás, se había dado cuenta que algo raro sucedía con su cuerpo, grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de su embarazo y que obviamente el responsable era Minato.

-Maldición... –gruño Itachi.

-Deberías tomar las cosas con calma Itachi-kun.

-Pero solo me preocupo por ti y tu hijo –le dijo el de la máscara en falso tono de inocencia –Después de todo es el hijo del alguien marcado por el Shinigami.

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio, pues sabia que el otro no había terminado.

-Es increíble que un doncel exista entre los Uchiha, pero, viniendo de ti, no lo es tanto.

-¿De que hablas?

-En verdad crees que esa mujer es tu madre.

Por favor, esa mujer no era tan insignificante que ni el rango de genin tenía, es imposible que un genio como tú naciera de esa criatura tan baja, no, seguramente tú naciste de alguien más.

-Simple deducción, los hijos de donceles son siempre excepcionales en todos los aspectos –le explicó –Por ejemplo Minato, el Yondaime Hokage y Yue, el Fénix de Konoha, ambos ninjas muy hábiles, genios al igual que tú.

Itachi frunció el ceño molesto.

-¿No te gustaría saber de quién es el "hombre" que te trajo al mundo?

-No me interesa saber el nombre de un muerto.

-Bien, como gustes, sin embargo, no lo olvides que en estos momentos estas vulnerable.

-No me molestes y ya lárgate.

-No deberías tan arisco en estos momentos Itachi-kun –le dijo el de la máscara –Especialmente porque tu bebé esta apunto de nacer, especialmente por que un embarazo masculino es mucho mas difícil que el de una mujer.

-Ya te dije que cerraras tu puta boca Madara.

El otro sonrió bajo su máscara para luego retirarse dejando a un muy furioso Itachi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era un día tranquilo, el cielo estaba despejado y más hermoso que en otras ocasiones, ese día, Yue había salido para comprar algunas cosas, pues ese día era muy especial, era el cumpleaños de su pequeño, el cual debía ser el mejor.

-Veo que esta muy contenta Yue-san.

-Raito-san –dijo la chica con una sonrisa –Hai, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi hijo ¡y quiero que sea el mejor de la historia! –el peliverde le sonrío.

-Supe que se casara en unas semanas.

-Sí, con el mini Uchiha pervertido –dijo mientras hacia un puchero infantil, lo que causó la risa del peliverde -¿Dije algo que le hiciera gracia?

-Lo siento, es que me dio un poco de gracia la forma en que se refiere a Uchiha-san.

-Pero es la verdad, es un pervertido, todos los Uchihas lo son.

-Bueno, si usted lo dice –la rubia se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa del hombre.

-Bueno yo… tengo que irme, aún tengo que comprar muchas cosas.

-¿Quiere que le ayude?

-Ie, puedo sola, después de todo… ¡Soy la gran Yue Uzumaki ,el Fénix de Konoha!

-Tiene razón, usted es una mujer muy fuerte, pero nada comparado a su belleza.

Aquello hizo sonrojar aún más a la rubia

-Raito-san…

-Yue-san….

Una atmósfera romántica apareció alrededor de ambos, haciendo que todo alrededor desapareciera, ambos se fueron acercando cada vez más, Yue cerró los ojos inconcientemente mientras Raito llevo una mano al rostro de la ojiazul, un momento mágico, de repente.

-Yue-sama, su encargo está listo –dijo una de las vendedoras pero se quedó callada al ver a ambos sonrojados –¿Interrumpí algo?

-No… nada –le respondió la rubia –Bueno, ya tengo que irme, nos veremos después Raito-san –dijo para luego alejarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban mirando Konoha desde el monumento de los Hokages.

-Sasuke…

-¿Qué sucede dobe?

-Estás…. ¿Estás nervioso por la boda?

-No…. Por que eres tú con quien me casare.

-Sasuke….

Con un beso, el azabache lo hizo callar.

-Te amo ttebayo –le dijo el rubio después del beso.

-Y yo a ti.

Y así se quedaron los dos, disfrutando tan solo de la cercanía del otro y de ese sentimiento que los unía.

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!! Bueno, ya falta poco para llegar al final. n-n

YoukoSaiyo: Y ya era justo, este fic fue el primero que hicimos de Naruto y hasta ahora no le hemos dado fin.

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente, bye.


	23. Capitulo 23: Boda parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

Una cosa mas, voy a Cambiar el nombre de Kaseiyo por Minato y no solo en este, sino también en mis otros fic, gracias.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 23: Boda parte II**

Los dos mayores de la familia Uzumaki se encontraba atareado, pues era la primera vez que celebrarían juntos el cumpleaños de su hijo, en el lugar reinaba el desorden, pues tanto los amigos como padres del festejado querían que todo fuese perfecto, mientras, lejos de todo ese alboroto se encontraba el festejado disfrutando de un día tranquilo con su futuro esposo, el cual, no hace falta decir, tenía la tarea de distraerlo.

-¿Por qué okasan nos sacó de la casa ttebayo? –se lamentó el rubio.

-¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo usuratonkashi? –le preguntó el azabache en tono neutro, el aludido negó enérgicamente con la cabeza para luego regresar su mirada al paisaje, ambos se encontraban en el monumento a los Hokages admirando el esplendor de la aldea.

-¡Claro que no ttebayo! –le respondió enérgico –Lo que pasa es que okasan estaba actuando muy raro.

-Yue-san siempre actúa de forma rara –le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto –Preocúpate cuando actúe con normalidad.

El rubio infló las mejillas a modo de puchero, miró a su prometido azabache para luego regresar su mirada al paisaje frente a ellos, suspiró pesadamente, debía contarle de su muy especial capacidad.

-Sasuke… Yo tengo algo que decirte ttebayo.

-¿De que se trata? –le pregunto el aludido en tono serio, pues sabía perfectamente que el rubio sólo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando tenía que decirle algo muy importante.

-Yo… ¿Has escuchado sobre los donceles? –esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa al azabache pero no pudo evitar sonreír, más aun al ver las mejillas sonrojadas del ojiazul.

-Si… Son hombres con la capacidad de concebir –respondió el Uchiha esperando que las frases que siguieran fuera un, estoy embarazado o pues yo soy un doncel, cualquiera que fuera lo haría sumamente feliz.

-Yo… Bueno… Verás…. Es que yo…

-Dobe… Habla claro –le dijo fingiendo enojo, pero la verdad es que estaba ansioso por lo que su pareja le pudiera decir.

-Yo…. Soy un doncel ttebayo –le respondió con las mejillas sonrojadas y juntando sus dedos al puro estilo Hinata.

El azabache sonrío, atrayendo al rubio en un beso demandante, sediento y lleno de amor, estaba muy feliz pues no sólo podría pasar toda su viva con la persona que amaba, también, podría tener hijos con él, ¡Hijos! Suyos y de Naruto, no podría ser más feliz.

-Te amo… -le dijo una vez se separaron del beso.

Amor, que bello y que extraño se escuchaba viniendo de los labios de azabache, era como un sueño para el rubio del que no quisiera despertar jamás.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caída la noche regresaron a casa del rubio, ahí todos sus amigos y familia, los esperaba para celebrar el cumpleaños del rubio, fue unos de los momentos mas felices para el Uzumaki menor, disfrutó con sus amigos y padres, atesorando cada instante que pasaban juntos, pero como todo buen sueño, tuvo que llegar el final, esa noche Yue le dio el mejor de los regalos, todas ustedes se preguntaran cual fue, pues es muy simple, esa noche permitió que Sasuke se quedara en la casa y no solo eso, compartiendo la misma habitación y cama que el rubio.

-Sasuke…

La sesión de besos y caricias que había tenido con el rubio antes de llegar a su casa le dejó bastante en claro que esa espera en abstinencia terminaría en ese día. Faltaban horas para el amanecer, suficiente tiempo para amarse antes de que los otros miembros de la casa se percataran de algo. Él azabache hizo maravillas con su lengua y había hecho venirse al rubio con fuerza. Cuando recobró el sentido se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había introducido ya dos dedos en su entrada, y aquellos ojos negros como la noche fulguraban con deseo y excitación por lo que vendría continuación.

-De esta no te escapas, Naruto –le había susurrado al rubio al oído su voz sonaba ronca, llena de lujuria –Voy a hacerte ver el infinito, Dobe… -el rubio tan sólo pudo reprimir un gemido, aquella noche Sasuke actuaba más apasionado, más deseoso de lo que normalmente era, arqueó la espalda sintiendo como el azabache comenzaba a penetrarlo lentamente.

Con una mano el pelinegro tomó el miembro del más joven y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras con la otra le pinchaba las tetillas. Empezaron a moverse como uno, la penetración se hizo cada vez más profunda, más fuerte, más rápida, más demandante.

Sus lenguas jugaron la una con la otra hasta que sus pulmones comenzaron a luchar por oxígeno, hasta que sus jadeos se mezclaron con sus gemidos, hasta que tenían que separarse por fuerza de necesidad por unos segundos para luego volver a sumergirse el uno en el otro, intentando alargar el momento lo más posible, ambos queriendo retrazar el final un instante más, una eternidad más, donde sus cuerpos se sacudieron para luego fundirse, sus movimientos se hicieron casi frenéticos por unos últimos instantes hasta derramarse en el otro, Sasuke dentro del rubio y Naruto entre los vientres de ambos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por fin el tan esperado día llegó, Yue iba de un lado a otro gritándole a su hermano y a Naruto sumamente nerviosa e histérica, cualquiera que la viera juraría que la que se casaba era ella y no su hijo.

-Minato, ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! –gritó por enésima vez la rubia mientras que Naruto la miraba con una enorme gota en la cabeza –¡Y tú Naruto deja de verme y termina de arreglarte que ya vamos tarde!

-Yue ,aún falta media hora para que empiece la ceremonia –le dijo el mayor entrando a la habitación.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó –Oh, kami, Minato, Naruto, muévanse –les dijo saliendo de la habitación del menor para dirigirse a la suya propia.

-Actúa como si ella fuera la novia ttebayo –dijo el menor sudando gotita.

-Si, la verdad espero no estar presente cuando ella y Raito-sama se casen.

-Estoy deacuerdo ttebayo.

Para ninguno de los dos era secreto que Yue y Raito estaban enamorados, aunque Yue no se había dado cuenta aún de sus sentimientos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la mansión Uchiha las cosas no eran mejores pues era ahí donde se realizaría la ceremonia y si los dos rubios se las veían negras a causa de Yue, el Uchiha se las veía peor, pues si Yue era una pesadilla, Tsunade era el mismísimo demonio.

-¡Shizune! –le grito a su pobre ayudante -¡¿Dónde demonios se metió ese Uchiha?!

-Tranquilícese Tsunade-sama, Sasuke se está terminando de arreglar –le dijo Iruka tratando de tranquilizar a la histérica mujer.

Sin embargo la mujer no se calmó, al contrario, poco le faltaba para sacar látigo y azotar a todos los presentes para que trabajaran mas rápido.

Mientras tanto, el orgulloso y frío Sasuke Uchiha había dejado de lado todo lo que lo caracterizaba para convertirse en un verdadero manojo de nervios y la ansiedad lo embargaba y la voluptuosa mujer no hacia las cosas mas fáciles con sus gritos histéricos que se escuchaban hasta el mas recóndito escondrijo del barrio Uchiha.

-Te vez muy bien Sasu –le dijo Kakashi poniendo su ojito feliz.

-Hn.

-Debes estar muy nervioso

Sasuke miró de mala manera al peliplata para luego regresar su mirada al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba frente a el, estaba vestido con un _hakama_(1) gris y un _haori_ (2) negro con el símbolo de los Uchiha en su espalda, en los pies utilizaba _geta_ (3).

-Será mejor que salgas antes de que Tsunade-sama entre por ti –le aconsejó el Hatake –Naruto llegará en algunos minutos –le dijo antes de dejar al azabache nuevamente solo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La familia Uzumaki llegó 10 minutos después, Naruto vestía un kimono blanco, en su cabeza llevaba un gorro blanco y su rostro estaba cubierto por una tela blanca, iba de la mano de Yue la cual llevaba un kimono rosa con adornos de saturas, en cuanto a Minato, él estaba vestido con sus ropas de Hokage, Yue llevó a Naruto hasta el altar donde ya le esperaba Sasuke y Minato, tomó su lugar al lado de Tsunade, frente a ambos novios, finalmente la ceremonia comenzó, ambos estaban nerviosos, especialmente Sasuke por no poder ver el rostro de su amado en esos momentos.

-Amigos, familia –comenzó a hablar Tsunade –Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en matrimonio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras aquel feliz acontecimiento sucedía, lejos de ahí algo que podría ser considerado feliz o triste, dependiendo del cristal con que se mire, se daba lugar, Itachi Uchiha estaba dando a luz, en esos momentos era asistido por Konan quien había sobrevivido a la masacre causada por el Shinigami gracias a Pein.

-Ahhh... –gritó Itachi y es que el dolor que sentía en ese momento era indescriptible, peor que cualquier herida que hubiese sufrido con anterioridad, era como si le estuviesen arrancando las entrañas desde dentro.

-Tranquilízate Itachi-kun esto terminará pronto

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Puedes besar al novio –le dijo Minato a Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa paternal, algo que para el Uchiha fue muy significativo, se besaron tiernamente escuchando los aplausos y voces llenas de júbilo, mientras que los oídos de los últimos Akatsuki eran llenados por el llanto de un bebé...

_Continuará..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakama: pantalones anchos de hombres similares a una falda.

Haori: chaqueta que se usa sobre el kimono llega hasta la cintura. El naga haori, llega hasta la rodilla. Si tradujéramos su nombre, sería "para ponerse encima". En ceremonias u ocasiones especiales, es necesario que el hombre vista el haori, en el caso de las mujeres es totalmente opcional.

Geta: Sandalias de madera elevadas con separación para el dedo gordo. Recordemos, que en el japonés el plural no existe, por lo que para referirse a una geta, como para referirse a las 2 geta, se usa la misma palabra. Su pronunciación, es similar al "get a" inglés.


	24. Capitulo 24 Canción de cuna

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

Una cosa mas, voy a Cambiar el nombre de Kaseiyo por Minato y no solo en este, sino también en mis otros fic, gracias.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 24.- Canción de cuna**

Seis maravillosos meses habían transcurrido desde que Sasuke y Naruto se unieran en matrimonio, el mismo tiempo que el rubio Uzumaki tenía de embarazo, así es, aquella noche que habían compartido antes de la boda les había dado una sorpresa, por supuesto que para los amigos del ahora matrimonio Uchiha-Uzumaki había sido grande, pero aún más lo fue para el resto de los aldeanos, pues los donceles eran muy extraños y mucho más aun, los hijos nacidos de estos, por supuesto está de más decir que Yue había puesto el grito en el cielo y ya se imaginaran como había hecho sufrir el azabache, pero esa, como suelen decir, es otra historia.

Por supuesto no todo era miel sobre hojuelas, especialmente para cierto Akatsuki pelinegro que en esos momentos se encontraba con su bebé dormía placidamente ante la atenta mirada de su sobre protector padre.

-Mi pequeño Mira –El pequeño, era una copia exacta de su rubio padre, incluso más que su hermano mayor.

Durante todo ese tiempo una pregunta le había estado comiendo la cabeza, ¿Debería regresar a Konoha? No, eso no podía ser y lo sabía, el era un criminar a los ojos de todos, incluso a los ojos de Minato.

-Es interesante –al escuchar esa voz molesta a sus espaldas tomó a su bebé en brazos, en un ademán protector –Jamás imaginé que fueras "una madre" tan abnegada –el rostro de itachi se endureció al mirar a Madara -¿Qué sucede Itachi-kun?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Madara? –le preguntó furioso el menor.

-Eres muy cruel Itachi-kun, yo que sólo me preocupo por ti y tú que me tratas mal.

-Por favor, tú lo que quieres es utilizarnos para poder hacerte con Konoha y quitar de en medio al concejo, a Tsunade y Minato.

-Tan listo como siempre mi querido Itachi-kun –sonrió bajo su mascara al ver el sharingan en los ojos del menor.

-No permitiré que utilices a MI hijo para tus juegos –dijo en tono amenazante –Si quieres destruir Konoha, hazlo, ya no me interesa lo que le sucede, pero no te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano ni a nadie cercano a él...

-¿Quieres decir que no toque a los Uzumaki? –preguntó con tono inocente –No te preocupes, yo no les haré nada... Aunque... No creo que pueda decir lo mismo del shinigami, después de todo está tras Minato y no se detendrá hasta matarle a él, a todos los que se interpongan –Itachi estaba tan furioso que sin darse cuenta presionó con demasiada fuerza a su pequeño que comenzó a llorar asustado –Creo que tienes algo que atender, nos veremos después.

Itachi tan solo lo miró irse, odiaba a ese sujeto, odiaba su vida, odiaba todo, lo único bueno que tenia era su bebé y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

-Shh, tranquilo Mira, papi esta aquí y nunca te dejará –le prometió mientras lo arrullaba.

Itachi comenzó a cantarle a su pequeño como solía hacerlo, una de las canciones de cuna que solía cantarle a Sasuke para dormir.

"_Duérmete mi niño._

_duérmete mi sol_

_duérmete tesoro de mi corazón._

_Este niño se quiere dormir_

_y el pícaro sueño no quiere venir_

_duérmete mi niño_

_duérmete mi sol"_

Arrullado por la bella canción y por la dulce voz de su "madre", el pequeño dejo de llorar para dar un pequeño bostezo, cerro sus verdes ojitos y se durmió a los pocos minutos, Itachi sonrió mientras colocaba a su pequeño tesoro en su cuna.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en el hogar Uchiha, Naruto se encontraba atragantándose de comida asquerosa a la vista, cosas como, Ramen con crema chantilly, emparedados de pepinillos con crema de maní y mermelada de fresa, pescado frito con chocolate derretido, crema y cerezas, en fin, cosas que ni un hambriento se atrevería a probar.

-No comas tanto usuratonkashi –lo regañó Sasuke quien acababa de entrar a la cocina.

-Es que tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre ttebayo –le respondió para luego darle un mordisco a uno de sus emparedados.

-Pero si sigues comiendo así terminaras hecho un globo –grave error, Naruto dejó de comer para mirarlo con los ojos llorosos, el azabache trago grueso.

-¡Bua! ¡Sasuke ya no me quiere! ¡Bua! –el Uchiha suspiró pesadamente, ya acostumbrado a los cambios repentinos de humor que el rubio había tenido desde los primeros meses de su embarazo.

-No digas eso dobe, te amo –le dijo abrazándolo por la espalda –A los dos –agregó acariciando el abultado vientre de su rubio.

-Nosotros también te amamos ttebayo –compartieron un dulce beso.

-Anda, es mejor que vayas a la recamara a descansar, recuerda que la vieja alcohólica dijo que debías tener mucho reposo y tu madre vendrá en un rato.

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí, tengo una misión, regresare en una semana, hasta entonces Sakura y tu madre te cuidarán –el rubio bajó la mirada.

-No te preocupes –besó su cuello –No me demoraré, lo prometo.

-Está bien –el rubio dio un pequeño bostezo –Me iré a dormir un rato.

-Te acompaño

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi se había quedado dormido minutos atrás pero el ruido de alguien tocando a la puerta lo despertó, al abrirla se encontró con la peliazul, aun le parecía increíble que la mujer estuviera viva, siendo que él, había visto como el shinigami la mataba.

-Itachi-kun, te he traído algunas cosas para tu bebé –el Uchiha no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa, durante y después de su embarazo, Konan le había estado ayudando, incluso ahora le ayudaba, algo extraño en alguien para la que el mundo entero era una sola persona y esa persona era Pein, sin embargo, desde que ella supo que Itachi estaba embarazado se comportaba diferente con él, más dulce y cálida, más… humana, seguramente influenciado por el instinto maternal que todas las mujeres poseen, sea cual sea el caso, el pelinegro se sentía feliz.

-Gracias Konan-san, no debió molestarse –la mujer negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

-No importa, también te traje un poco de comida –le dijo –Se que no quieres dejar a tu bebé por causa de Madara y no puedes simplemente dejar de comer por no dejarlo solo, eso no te hace ningún bien –lo regañó –Te dejaré para que descanses y comas algo.

-Gracias Konan-san –dijo el pelinegro antes de que la mujer lo dejara solo nuevamente.

Se sentó al lado de la cuna de su bebé y comenzó a cantar nuevamente pues este daba signos de querer despertarse en cualquier momento.

"_La voz de este niño mío_

_es la voz que yo más quiero,_

_parece de campanita_

_hecha a mano de platero"._

"_Mi niño se va a dormir._

_Su padre le quiere mucho_

_y le tiene que traer_

_de la feria un capirucho"._

"_Duérmete, niño de cuna,_

_duérmete, niño de amor,_

_que a los pies tienes la luna,_

_y a la cabecera, el sol_

Finalmente él también se quedó dormido nuevamente a causa del cansancio.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Corto, lo sé, pero el próximo será más largo, se los prometo n.n


	25. Capitulo 25 Adiós x Nuevo inicio

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

Una cosa mas, voy a Cambiar el nombre de Kaseiyo por Minato y no solo en este, sino también en mis otros fic, gracias.

**Beta**: Yue

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 25.- Adiós x Nuevo inicio.**

Minato, Tsunade y Jiraiya se encontraban reunidos en la oficina de la quinta, con expresiones serias.

-Es imposible que Akatsuki continué con vida –dijo la Hokage en tono confundido –Yue misma vio sus cuerpos.

-Tal parece que cuatro sobrevivieron, contando a Uchiha Itachi –habló Jiraiya.

Minato se mantenía al margen de la conversación, metido en sus pensamientos, pensando, que seguramente uno de esos Akatsuki era Pein, pero, ¿Quiénes eran los otros dos? ¿Nuevos miembros tal vez?

-Iré a investigar a la aldea de la lluvia.

-Yo iré con usted sensei –habló Minato, finalmente.

-No, es mejor que te quedes.

-Demo... Jiraiya-sensei –intento protestar el rubio, estaba preocupado por la seguridad de su sensei pues conocía perfectamente el poder de este y sabia que el peliblanco no tendría oportunidad contra el.

-Minato, no pudiste disfrutar de Naruto cuando nació, ahora tienes la oportunidad de disfrutar su embarazo y el nacimiento de tu nieto.

-Yo... arigato, Jiraiya-sensei –dijo respetuosamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En casa de Sasuke y Naruto las cosas no eran miel sobre hojuelas precisamente, pues para variar y no perder lo costumbre, la rubia Uzumaki le hacia la vida difícil al pobre Sasuke, ¿La razón? Ya se la imaginaran, el cuidado de Naruto.

-Mini Uchiha hentai, debes cortar esas verduras mas finas, esto tiene mucha sal, ¿Quieres que mi pastelito retenga líquidos y se ponga gordo?

Sasuke gruño por lo bajo, murmurando una y mil maldiciones a la Uzumaki que solo lograba ponerlo mas nervioso y estresado y no era para menos, pues Naruto podría entrar en labor de parto en cualquier momento.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Yue hablara nuevamente.

-Sasuke-kun –lo llamo para sorpresa del azabache, pues no era normal que la rubia lo llamara por su nombre y menos agregándole el kun.

-¿Qué sucede, Yue-san? –le pregunto aun sin poder salir de la sorpresa.

-Yo... etto... quiero decirte que a pesar de cómo te trato, me alegro que fueras tu del que se enamorara mi hijo –admitió –Eres un buen hombre y esposo, has hecho a Naruto mas feliz de lo que jamás he podido y estoy seguro que serás un gran padre.

-Gracias –murmuro Sasuke inconcientemente.

-Yo terminare de hacer la cena, ve a descansar un rato –le dijo –Hace unas horas que regresaste de una misión, además, estoy segura que quieres estar con mi caramelito en este momento.

Ahora si que Sasuke estaba confundido, ¿Yue estaba siendo amable con el?

-¿esta segura, Yue-san?

-Hai, y por favor llámame okasan o suegra –le dijo sonriendo, ahora si que Sasuke comenzó a preocuparse por la rubia, ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca?

-Solo ve mini Uchiha hentai –Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, esa si era la Yue que conocía.

-Hn –pronuncio como agradecimiento, se quito el mandil y salio de la cocina dejando a la rubia sola.

Una vez la rubia se quedo sola, se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en la cocina.

-Las cosas han cambiado mucho y en tan poco tiempo –suspiro pesadamente sintiéndose confundida, pues a pesar de que esos momentos debían ser los mas felices de su vida, no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, ¿Un mal presentimiento tal vez? Sea lo que fuera, la tenia preocupada.

-¡Es suficiente Yue! –se dijo a si misma levantándose de golpe –No puedes deprimirte por una tontería –se regaño para luego darse unas palmaditas en ambas mejillas –Deja esa cara larga, pronto serás abuela –levanto un puño mientras de sus ojos salían fuego –Una muy hermosa y joven pero seré la mejor de todas, si señor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de la reunión, Tsunade y Jiraiya fueron a beber un poco y así hablar los dos solos.

La rubia dejo la botella de sake en la mesa, sus mejillas rojas a causa del alcohol.

-No deberías tomar tanto –dijo el peliblanco –Eres la Hokage, ¿Recuerdas?

-Si... si... como sea –gruño la rubia –¿De modo que el verdadero líder de Akatsuki se encuentra en la villa oculta de la lluvia? –el ermitaño de los sapos asintió –Pero la lluvia tiene estricto control de frontera además, tiene que aclararse motivo de la visita, estancia y además esta vigilada –dijo –Incluso en los exámenes chunnin vigilan todo y causan muchos problemas –se quejo –No es fácil entrar a ese país.

-Razón de mas para ir allá –dijo cruzándose de brazos –Ese sistema solo sirve para ocultar las vergonzosas verdades –La rubia lo miro con interés.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto confundida.

-En realidad ese país esta inmerso en una guerra civil desde hace tiempo –dijo –He oído que el líder de akatsuki se encuentra al mando de uno de los bandos.

-Ese país... –comenzó a hablar la rubia –Esta rodeado por el de la tierra, el viento y el fuego, siempre ha sido el campo de batalla para sus guerras, su gobierno nunca a podido relajarse, apostaría que el numero de refugiados se a incrementado a lo largo de los años.

-Exacto... por eso necesito infiltrarme en la villa y comprobar si los rumores son verdaderos –dijo Jiraiya –Idearemos un plan cuando tenga mas información...

-¡Piensas ir solo! –exclamo molesta –Es demasiado peligroso...

-Soy uno de los 3 sannin de Konoha –la interrumpió –¿Recuerdas lo que eso significa? –Tsunade no respondió, pero su mirada de preocupación decía todo, bajo la mirada mientras apretaba los puños.

-Lo siento... –se disculpo –Siempre te estoy metiendo en esta mierda de situaciones.

El peliblanco soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

-Se suponía que tu debías convertirte en el godaime –dijo la rubia –El sandaime siempre quiso que tu le sucedieras.

-¡Seria un Hokage terrible! –exclamo –Soy un alma libre y...

-Te arrepientes de no haber podido detener a Orochimaru, ¿Verdad? –Jiraiya bajo la mirada, ahora el se sentía deprimido.

-Bueno... ahora no tengo por que preocuparme por el –aseguro –Ahora quiero concentrarme en mi próxima novela.

-Aun así la verdad supera la ficción –aseguro la rubia –Aun no puedo creerme que este muerto.

-Recuerdo cuando los tres íbamos con el sandaime –dijo la rubia.

-¡No puedo creer que la pequeña y plana Tsunade haya desarrollado unas tetas tan grandes y se haya convertido en hokage! –dijo en tono alegre –El tiempo cambia las cosas –dijo –Incluso tu, con lo guapa que eras, ahora eres una anciana de 50 años –bromeo –Me entristece pensar que tu amor por las personas que la muerte te a arrebatado sigue dentro en ese pecho tuyo... si ese es el caso, posiblemente se vuelva a agrandar –medito –Odio decirlo peor mi rol a cambiado desde los viejos tiempos –suspiro –Ahora mi trabajo es ayudar a la nueva generación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi había salido de su habitación, con su pequeño en brazos, en uno de los pasillos, se encontró con la peliazul y Pein.

-Itachi, es bueno verte fuera de tu habitación –dijo el pelinaranja -¿Cómo esta Mira? –pregunto mirando al pequeño.

-Bien –respondió simplemente.

-Me alegro –dijo para luego alejarse con la peliazul

El Uchiha mayor tan solo los miro alejarse, para luego tomar el también su camino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de comer y beber sake, ambos se fueron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en las bancas.

-Vas a ladear con alguien con el poder para controlar a akatsuki... no tenemos ni idea de su poder y vas derecho a su guarida.

-Si creo que me voy ya –anuncio el peliblanco.

-No te vas a morir... –sentencio la rubia, el peliblanco la miro con sorpresa, pues la godaime estaba sonrojada y sus ojos estaban perlados por las lágrimas –Si te pierdo a ti también... yo...

-¿Vas a llorar por mi? –le pregunto para luego soltar una carcajada -¡Me halagas! –exclamo -¡Aunque supongo que no te arrancaré tantas lágrimas como Dan, jajaja.

-Idiota.

-Bueno, es hora de irme –dijo para luego ponerse serio –Una cosa mas... cuídate de "RAÍZ"

-Lo se

-Es un alivio –dijo –Te veo luego.

La rubia lo miro alejarse mientras algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, algo muy adentro de ella le decía que seria la ultima vez que vería a su amigo con vida y eso le destrozaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato salio de Konoha valiéndose de su velocidad. No podía terminar permitir que Jiraiya peleara solo con Pein, pues conocía perfectamente el poder que este poseía y sabía perfectamente que su antiguo sensei no tenía oportunidad contra el pelinaranja.

Dio un salto, esquivando algunos shuriken, se puso en posición de defensa con un kunai en mano.

-Tan ágil como siempre Minato-kun –el aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahí, frente a el se encontraba alguien que supuestamente debía estar muerto.

-Tobi... –murmuro el Uzumaki, su rostro estaba blanco como el papel y no era para menos, frente a el estaba alguien que supuestamente estaba muerto.

-Uchiha Madara... –dijo simplemente el enmascarado.

Ahora si que el rubio se había quedado sin habla.

-Nunca te has preguntado, ¿Por que, siendo alguien que amaba su aldea y sobre todo a su familia era la cabeza de akatsuki? –el rubio no le respondió –¿No se te hace extraño que sigas vivo cuando debiste haber muerto?

-¿Qué sabes tu de eso?

-El shinigami deseaba tener un cuerpo físico, por eso es que te dejo con vida, para usar tu cuerpo –dijo –Por eso busca a los bijuus... con su poder creara un cuerpo.

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-Muy simple, yo le estoy ayudando.

-Eres el verdadero líder de akatsuki –no lo preguntaba, lo afirmaba.

El Uchiha sonrió bajo su mascara.

-Me impresiona tu habilidad Minato-kun –dijo con sarcasmo, Minato frunció el seño molesto.

-¿Vienes a matarme?

-No... solo vine a darte una información que seguro te interesa.

-Nada que venga de ti podría interesarme.

-¿Estas seguro? –pregunto con burla -¿Aun tratándose de Itachi-kun?

-¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?! –le pregunto tomándolo por los hombros, tomando a Madara por sorpresa -¡Contesta! –le ordeno presionándolo con fuerza, casi asfixiándolo.

-Felicidades Minato-kun, eres padre por segunda vez.

-¿De que demonios hablas? –le pregunto cada vez mas molesto.

-Itachi-kun, es un doncel –aquello lo tomo por sorpresa, Itachi no podía ser un doncel.

-Mientes, ni Mikoto, ni Fugaku tenían relación sanguínea con ningún doncel.

-Eso es cierto, si no fuera por que Itachi-kun no nació de una mujer –dijo –Bueno, ya te he dicho lo de Itachi, solo me resta decir que el shinigami vendrá por ti muy pronto y también por los que tengan relación contigo –dijo –Será una lastima que el pequeño Mira muera siendo tan joven –dijo antes de desaparecer dejando al rubio completamente fuera de si.

-Esto debe ser una mentira... –se dijo a si mismo, ahora no sabia que hacer, ¿Seguir su plan? ¿Buscar a Itachi? ¿Qué?

Se dejo caer de rodillas llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un signo de desesperación, se sentía confundido, atrapado, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué?

_Continuara..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: ¡Hola! Para los que han preguntado, el nombre del hijo de Itachi es _**Mira**_

YoukoSaiyo: Si alguien pregunta lo sacamos de Papa to kiss, es el protagonista.

Lizerg-chan: Bueno, los dejamos, sayonara.


	26. Capitulo 26Frente a frente parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

Una cosa mas, voy a Cambiar el nombre de Kaseiyo por Minato y no solo en este, sino también en mis otros fic, gracias.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 26.-Frente a frente parte I.**

La comida en la mansión Uchiha transcurría con tranquilidad aunque el ambientes estaba cargado de nerviosismo y ansiedad por la ya pronta llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia, pero también era motivo de una inmensa alegría, especialmente para Sasuke y como no serlo si su deseo mas grande estaba por cumplirse, renacer su clan, pero lo mas importante es que lo haría con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede okasan? –le pregunto Naruto al notar que la mujer parecía algo distraída y molesta, además de no dejar de ver el reloj.

-No es nada panquecito –le respondió en un tono nada creíble.

-¿Acaso el idiota de Yagami te dejo plantada? –le pregunto el azabache sacándole un sonrojo a la rubia y que para nadie ya era un secreto lo que esos dos sentían ni la relación que compartían desde algunos meses atrás.

-No es eso Sasu-chan –le respondió la aludida –Es solo...

-¿Es solo?

-¡Que el baka de Minato dijo que iba a venir después de la reunión con Tsunade-sama y su ero-sensei pero aun no llega! –grito molesta.

-Tal vez aun no terminan ttebayo –sugirió el ojiazul mientras inconcientemente acariciaba su ya muy hinchado vientre.

-Oh quizás el viejo pervertido y Minato están en las aguas termales en este momentos espiando jovencitas –habló con molesta y con una enorme vena en la frente a punto de estallar.

-Es lo más probable –la apoyo Sasuke haciendo que el rubio menor suspirara pesadamente.

Lo que Sasuke no entendía pero agradecía a todos los dioses habidos y por haber era que a pesar de que Naruto tenía un padre y un "abuelo" pervertidos aun conservaba esa inocencia tan característica en él y eso podía agradecérselo a Yue, su suegra.

-Mas le vale que llegue en los próximos 20 minutos o esta noche duerme en la bañera –sentencio la rubia haciendo que ambos menores sudaran una enorme gota y es a veces Yue se comportaba como la esposa del Yondaime y no como su hermana.

-Okasan, ¿No crees que estas exagerando ttebayo?

-Por supuesto que no –habló molesta –Mi aniki es un irresponsable, de ninguna manera puedo permitir tal ejemplo para mis nietos –sentencio la rubia.

-Okasan solo tendré uno ttebayo –sudo una enorme gota.

-Pero tan solo es el primero estoy segura que no tardaran en tener más –dijo en tono soñador –Ya me los imagino con esas hermosas caritas, ¡Kyaaa ya quiero que nazcan! –Exclamo ya en su mundo –Estoy segura que su primer bebé será una niña –dijo con ojos en forma de corazones –Se vera tan linda con su trajecito de marinerito.

-Ninguno de mis hijos será tu juguete okasan –habló el azabache dejando muy sorprendido al rubio menor al escuchar de sus labios la palabra "okasan" para referirse a la rubia.

-No será mi juguete Sasu-chan, pero como sus dos padres son hombres necesitaran de una figura femenina de otra forma seria una niña poco femenina.

-Pero aun no sabemos que será ttebayo –dijo el rubio en tono nervioso.

-Yo estoy segura que será una linda nena.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? –le pregunto el azabache levantando una ceja.

-Intuición femenina –respondió con una sonrisa.

El rubio sonrió a su madre sudando una enorme gota, de repente su rostro se contorsiono en una mueca de dolor ocasionada por una fuerte punzada en el vientre, de repente sintió sus pantalones húmedos, la fuente se había roto.

-¿Naruto? –lo llamó Sasuke con preocupación.

-¿Panquecito que tienes? –le pregunto la rubia.

-Creo que ahhh –grito al sentir una punzada mas fuerte que la anterior esta vez en la cadera –¡Ya viene!

Al escuchar eso ambos se levantaron como resorte, Sasuke tomo a Naruto en brazos, saliendo de la casa a toda velocidad seguido de cerca por la rubia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llegaron al hospital en tiempo record por suerte se toparon con Sakura en la entrada.

-Chicos, Yue-sama, ¿Qué sucede? -pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Ahhh me duele ttebayo –grito adolorido el rubio.

-Sakura, rápido el bebé ya vienen

-Apresúrense –habló la pelirrosa entrando al hospital rápidamente seguida por Sasuke y Yue.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato había regresado a la aldea en busca de su hermana pues sabía que no podría enfrentarse a Akatsuki solo, llego a la mansión Uchiha seguro de que al atravesar la puerta su hermana comenzaría a gritarle lo irresponsable que era y amenazándolo con hacerlo dormir en la bañera, suspiro pesadamente, ni bien había tocado la puerta cuando esta se abrió entro preocupado dirigiéndose a la cocina al encontrar el gran desorden, alarmado, salió a toda prisa de la vivienda, seguramente Naruto estaba apunto de dar a luz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minato llego en poco minutos al hospital de Konoha, tan pronto entro unas enfermeras lo abordaron para conducirlo a la sala de espera donde se encontraba Yue.

-Hermana –la llamo -¿Qué sucede?

-Minato, ¡¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?! –le grito molesta.

-No grites Yue –a reprendió el mayor cubriéndose los oídos -¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde esta los chicos?

-Naruto entro en trabajo de parto hace una hora, ¿Dónde demonios estabas? –le pregunto –Seguramente tú y tu ero-sensei estaban espiando mujeres en las aguas termales –se respondió a si misma mirando a su hermoso con enojo.

-Yue este no es el momento para que me estés regañando –habló con tranquilidad –Escucha, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda? ¿Para que?

-Para ir a la lluvia –respondió en tono serio.

-¡¿Acaso estas demente?! –le grito molesta.

-Yue por favor no grites –la reprendió –Jiraiya-sensei fue a investigar pero es posible que mientras hablamos se este enfrentando con algún Akatsuki.

-¿Estas bromeando verdad? –le pregunto –Yo misma los enterré

-No a todos… Pein y el verdadero líder están vivos y tal parece que otro más aparte de Itachi.

-¿Verdadero líder? Minato explícate por que no entiendo nada –el aludido bajo la mirada y suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por que pertenecía al Akatsuki? –ella asintió –Bueno pues la verdad es que no lo se.

-¿A que te refieres con que no lo sabes?

-No recuerdo los últimos 17 años.

-¿A que te refieres niisan?

-Después de sellar al Kyuubi en Naruto, yo tenía que haber muerto y mi alma devorada por el shinigami, pero por lo visto este tenía otros planes.

-Haber si entiendo, ¿el shinigami poseyó tu cuerpo para crear al akatsuki y atrapar a los bijuus? –le pregunto incrédula.

-De eso no estoy seguro –admitió –Lo que si se es que esta molesto y va tras mis hijos.

-¿Hijos? ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza que ya ves doble? –le pregunto con el seño fruncido –Solo tienes un hijo, genio y ese es Naruto.

-Te equivocas yo… –suspiro –Itachi y yo tuvimos relaciones antes de que se fuera y de esa relación nació nuestro hijo –admitió.

-Por Kami-sama –murmuro la rubia sorprendida.

-Se que es un fuerte golpe para ti pero…

-Ahora si estoy segura –lo interrumpió.

-¿Eh? ¿De que estas hablando? –le pregunto muy confundido.

-Omasan te dejo caer de cabeza cuando eras bebé –Minato sudo una enorme gota –No hay otra explicación para que se te ocurra esa sarta de tonterías.

-Es la verdad Yue –le dijo molesto.

-Niisan, Itachi-baka no puede ser un doncel por la sencilla razón de que entre los Uchihas no existen donceles.

-En eso te equivocas, había un pequeño grupo reducido de donceles.

-¿Y me dirás que Fugaku-sama o Mikoto-san eran hijos de uno de esos donceles?

-No, y tampoco creo que Mikoto sea madre de Itachi.

-¿Estas conciente de lo que estas diciendo? –le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados –Es estúpido, al rato me vas a salir con la historia de que no me puedo casar con Raito-kun por que es nuestro hermano desaparecido.

-Yue esto de ningún modo es una broma, en verdad necesito tu ayuda.

La menor miro los ojos de su hermano los cuales tenían un brillo de desesperación, suspiro derrotada mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al lado contrario.

-Bien te acompañare en tu locura –dijo finalmente haciendo que su hermano sonriera –Pero nos iremos en cuanto nazca el bebé –agrego en tono serio –Se que es una misión suicida y no quiero irme sin conocer a mi nieto.

Minato asintió, el tampoco quería irse sin conocer a su nieto o nieta, se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo, Yue inmediatamente correspondió el gesto, ambos estaban tristes a pesar de la feliz ocasión pues sabían que probablemente no regresarían con vida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke salio de la sala de sala de partos molesto pues Tsunade y Sakura prácticamente lo habían sacado a patadas alegando que las estaba poniendo nerviosas y que no las dejaba hacer su trabajo, llego a la sala de espera encontrando la escena de los dos hermanos abrazados, se aclaro la garganta para hacerse notar.

-Sasuke –habló Yue separándose de su hermano -¿Ya nació el bebé? –el aludido negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? –esta vez fue Minato quien tomo la palabra.

-La vieja y Sakura me sacaron –dijo molesto, se dejo caer en uno de los ansíenlos y se cruzo los brazos.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Tsunade apareciera con una gran sonrisa cargada de júbilo, al verla, los tres se levantaron como resortes de sus asientos.

-Felicidades Uchiha ya eres padre.

-¡Soy abuela! ¡Soy abuela! –grito Yue abrazándose al cuello de su hermano, eufórica.

-¿Cómo esta Naruto? –le pregunto Minato.

-Cansado pero muy bien –le respondió la rubia -¿Quieren ver a la pequeña?

-¿Pequeña? –repitió Sasuke -¿Fue niña? –la Hokage asintió con la cabeza.

Sasuke medio sonrió, aunque jamás lo admitiría pero estaba tan feliz que se podría colgar de las lámparas, pero como buen Uchiha no lo demostraría.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclamo Yue –Tsunade-sama, ¿Podemos verla?

-Claro, síganme.

-Es increíble que fuera una mujer –habló Minato.

-¿acaso te molesta? –le pregunto la godaime en tono ofendido.

-No, para nada –respondió inmediatamente –Solo me sorprende, no es muy común que un doncel de a luz a una niña.

-¿A que se refiere? –pregunto Sasuke.

-La posibilidad de que un doncel de a luz a una niña es de una en mil –habló Yue quien saltaba de un lado a otro.

Llegaron a los cuneros donde se encontraban los bebés nacidos ese día, y ahí estaba, una pequeña bebe de piel blanca cabellos tan negros como los de su padre, tenía los ojos cerrados y movía sus pequeñas manos y pies de un lado a otro como descubriendo el mundo a su alrededor, hizo unos gorgoritos que hizo enternecer hasta a su padre.

-¡Es hermosa! –exclamo la ojiazul –Y se parece a Sasu-chan.

-Espero que no sacara su carácter –bromeo Tsunade ganándose una mirada de oído del aludido.

-Quiero ver a Naruto –habló Sasuke en tono de orden –Y quiero que lleven a la bebé.

-No me des ordenes Uchiha –gruño la godaime molesta.

-Tsunade, ¿Podrías hacerle ese favor a Sasuke, por favor? –le pidió el patriarca Uzumaki.

-Bien, sígueme Uchiha –gruño la rubia.

Una vez los dos hermanos se quedaron solos contemplaron a la pequeña.

-Es hermosa… perfecta –habló Yue.

-Si –respondió su hermano –Ya somos abuelos –sonrió como bobo.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos, ¿verdad?

-Si –respondió el rubio –Yue, si quieres puedes quedarte…

-No, yo soy una ninja y mi deber es cumplir con la misión que se me a impuesto así sea una suicida.

-¿Quieres despedirte de Naruto? –ella negó con la cabeza.

-No, conozco a Naruto y seria capaz de levantarse y seguirnos –aseguro –Pero si le diré a Sasuke.

-Te esperare afuera –dijo el rubio dando media vuelta pero no llego muy lejos a causa de su hermana.

-Ah, no señor –dijo la rubia jalándole la oreja –Usted debe hablar con Naruto, es posible que esta sea tu ultima oportunidad.

-Esta bien, esta bien pero no tienes que ser tan salvaje –dijo Minato tratando de safarse del agarre de su hermana menor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Madara se encontraba escondido a la espera de algo, o mejor dicho de alguien, ¿Qué es lo que el Uchiha estará planeando?

_Continuara…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola, estoy buscando beta para revisión de documentos, que solo cambie exclusivamente los errores, nada de agregar cosas fuera de lo escrito, cambiar otras o alterar el formato, a menos que me digan con anticipación y crea que me parezca bueno para el fiction, al publicar la corrección pondré el nombre del BETA en la descripción, otra cosa, necesito que mínimo se tarde de dos a tres días en las correcciones y que sea muy estricta que no se muerda la lengua si me equivoco.


	27. Promesa x Lágrimas x El plan de Madara

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimito-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 27.- Promesa x Lágrimas x El plan de Madara.**

Naruto tenía a su pequeña sus brazos, la bebé estaba dormida, de vez en cuando abría y cerraba sus puñitos o movía sus piernitas, seguramente soñaba.

-Mira Sasuke-teme, es idéntica a ti ttebayo –le dijo Naruto, quien no cabía de la alegría que lo embargaba en ese momento.

-Y por suerte no es tan inquieta como tú, dobe –el azabache sonrío de medio lado para luego besar la frente de su rubio –Gracias.

Aquello dejó en shock al kitsune y a los dos rubios que en ese momento entraban a la habitación.

-Sasu-chan, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? –le preguntó la fémina del grupo colocando una mano en la frente del azabache.

-Estoy perfectamente okasan –gruñó el azabache quitando la mano de la rubia con brusquedad.

-¡Que linda! –exclamó Yue, olvidándose por completo del Uchiha -¿Puedo cargarla? –le preguntó al rubio menor.

-Hai, okasan –le respondió este pasándole a la recién nacida.

-¡Es tan guay! –chilló emocionada sin siquiera afectar el sueño de la pequeña.

-¿Ya han pensado en un nombre? –habló Minato por fin.

-La verdad es que no ttebayo –respondió el rubio avergonzado.

-Bueno, aun tenemos tiempo –habló el mayor en tono serio aunque con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

-Eh, Sasu-chan, ven conmigo –le dijo la rubia arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación, previamente entregada la nena a su abuelo.

-Es hermosa –murmuro el rubio mayor, tenía lágrimas en los ojos que nublaban su vista –Naruto, siento tanto haberte dejado solo –algunas lágrimas escaparon –Cuando supe que nacerías, estaba muy feliz, me sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo y no podía esperar el momento de tenerte entre mis brazos y ver tu linda carita –mas lágrimas –Tenía tantos deseos de escuchar tu primera palabra, ver tus primeros pasos e ir a dejarte a la escuela en tu primer día.

El rubio guardo silencio, de pronto su garganta se había quedado muda.

-Otousan –lo llamó el rubio –No tienes que decirme nada, te quiero ttebayo.

El mayor ya no pudo contenerse más y rompió en llanto, seguido por la pequeña que aun se mantenía en los brazos de su abuelo y parecía compartir su tristeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto, Yue y Sasuke se encontraban en la cafetería, tomando un café, en el caso del Uchiha y un té en el caso de la rubia.

-Habla de una vez –le dijo Sasuke en tono de orden -¿Por qué hokage-sama y tú están actuando tan extraños? –la rubia suspiró.

-Mi hermano y yo debemos ir a una misión –le respondió bajando la mirada.

-¿A dónde?

-A la lluvia, el ero-sensei de mi hermano ya se encuentra ahí.

-¿Por qué razón van a un país tan herméticamente cerrado? –Sasuke estaba confundido y con justa razón, el tan solo pensar en ir al país de la lluvia era de locos pues todo mundo sabía lo peligroso que era aquel país.

-Akatsuki esta vivo –le respondió en tono serio.

-¿Qué? eso es imposible –dijo sin poder creerlo –Tú misma nos dijiste que todos los de Akatsuki estaba muertos.

-Al parecer tres sobrevivieron, sin contar a tu hermano –al mencionar al ultimo, tanto Sasuke como Yue endurecieron sus facciones.

-Quizás no regresemos –continuó –Por eso te imploro que cuides de Naruto –Sasuke sonrío de medio lado con prepotencia.

-No tienes que pedirme algo que ya es mi deber.

-¡Arigato Sasuke! –exclamó la rubia mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa que le recordó a su kitsune.

-Regresen con vida –aquello tomó por sorpresa a la ojiazul, pues no se esperaba que el Uchiha se preocupara por su seguridad, se levantó de su asiento para poder abrazarlo de forma maternal haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara.

-Es una promesa –le dijo entrelazando su meñique el del azabache –Y Yue Uzumaki siempre cumple sus promesas –le aseguró.

-No maten a Itachi –aquello sorprendió a Yue por lo repentino del pedido –Él es mío.

La rubia lo miró comprensiva y le sonrió nuevamente.

-Haré lo posible por no lastimarlo… mucho –bromeó –Es mejor que me vaya ya, seguramente mi niichan me espera.

-¿Naruto lo sabe? –la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Mi niichan dijo que él hablaría con Naru, pero no se si le dirá la verdad –comentó –Aunque estoy segura que no le dirá nada, ya sabes como es mi caramelito.

Sasuke asintió dándole la razón a la rubia, seguramente si el rubio menor se enteraba sería capaz de ir a la lluvia importándole poco que acabara de dar a luz.

-Entrégale esto a Naruto si algo llegara a pasarnos –habló la rubia en tono serio entregándole un sobre blanco, una carta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llovía fuertemente, una pequeña rana se encontraba en medio de esa tempestad, de pronto, abrió la boca permitiendo que ambos rubios salieran, Yue abrazada a su hermano, vestía su uniforme de ANBU, por otro lado, Minato usaba sus ropas normales de hokage.

-Eso fue la parte fácil –comentó Minato.

-Ahora viene lo complicado –agregó Yue en tono serio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Madara contemplaba el desnudo cuerpo de Itachi encadenado e inmovilizado con jutsus especiales, estaba inconsciente a causa de unas hierbas para dormir que habían puesto en su comida, el Uchiha mayor sonrió bajo su mascara, tenía a un doncel Uchiha en su poder, con él pronto podría revivir a los Uchiha y lo mejor es que no tendría que tomarse la molestia de matar al mocoso ni a su rubio padre o clan, el shinigami haría ese trabajo y seguramente eso seria pronto.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Hola!!! Espero les gustara el capitulo n-n


	28. Capitulo 28 Rescate

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, posible Spoiler del manga, entre otros

**Beta: **Usarechan

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 28.- Rescate**

Minato miró alrededor, tratando de localizar los chakras de su sensei e Itachi; pero nada, ni un solo rastro. Comenzó a preocuparse; Seguramente Pein se había anticipado a su llegada y había puesto alguna clase de jutsu para impedirle encontrarlos. Yue, al darse cuenta de eso, le sugirió que invocara a una de sus ranas espías, mientras ella invocaba una de sus aves; después, le sugirió separarse. Ella se llevaría a la rana y él al ave, si había algún problema o encontraban a cualquiera de los dos, inmediatamente debían enviar a la invocación a buscar al contrario. Minato sonrió ligeramente, le pareció que era lo mejor.

-Ten mucho cuidado, Yue –le pidió atrapándola en un abrazo, besó su frente antes de emprender su marcha, junto con un pequeño ruiseñor, oculto en el cuello de su ropa.

No muy lejos de ahí; Itachi comenzaba a abrir los ojos, alarmándose al no poder mover más que la cabeza, sabía que estaba desnudo y encadenado.

-Mi… ra… -habló con dificultad, llenándose de pánico al no encontrar a su hijo.

-No te preocupes, Itachi-kun –aquella voz sobresaltó al pelilargo –Él esta en buenas manos –mencionó con burla –¿No crees que ya es tiempo de darle un hermanito?

Itachi se llenó de terror, trato de activar su sharingan, pero lo único que logró fue un terrible dolor de cabeza. Madara se acercó a él, ya sin la máscara; acercó sus labios al oído izquierdo del menor, susurrándole un: "Te encantará" lo que hizo que abriera los ojos como platos.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó al sentir la húmeda lengua del mayor en su cuello, mientras una mano acariciaba su intimidad sin que él pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo.

Los gemidos de placer y quejidos de dolor se mezclaban con el sonido de caderas chocando con muslos.

-Eres tan estrecho –gimió Madara.

Itachi cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. No quería darle la satisfacción a su violador de oírlo gritar o rogar para que se detuviera, su orgullo no se lo permitiría.

Todos los sentidos de Madara estaban abrumados por el placer que lo embargaba en ese momento. Estaba apunto. Muy pronto llegaría, un poco más e Itachi estaría gestando un hijo: un Uchiha puro.

Itachi se sentía sucio se odiaba a si mismo, ¿Dónde había quedado el prodigio Uchiha? ¿Cómo es que no había calculado eso? Apretó los ojos con fuerzas. El final estaba cerca, lo sabía.

Minato había logrado infiltrarse dentro de la torre. Su corazón le decía que Itachi estaba cerca y tenía problemas. Valiéndose de su velocidad y ayudado por la pequeña avecilla, llegó hasta una habitación donde se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé.

Rompió la puerta de una patada, dentro se encontraba un pequeño llorando a todo pulmón, estaba recostado en el polvoriento y sucio suelo. Yondaime se acercó al pequeño con paso tembloroso, lo tomó entre sus brazos y este inmediatamente dejo de llorar para mirar a su salvador y regalarle una zorruna sonrisa: no había duda, ese bebé era su hijo. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, y la misma calidez que sintió cuando vio a Naruto por primera vez, se apoderó de él.

-Eres hermoso mi pequeño –dijo con voz cargada de sentimientos –Disculpa que tu tonto padre no llegara antes.

Besó la frente del pequeño quien al sentir la calidez de aquel hombre se había quedado dormido. Con cuidado de no despertarlo. Minato se quitó su capa poniéndola en el suelo para poder acomodar al pequeño ahí, realizó una serie de sellos para invocar una de sus ranas.

-Hola jefe –saludó el anfibio quien era un poco más alto que el Yondaime, llevaba dos katanas en la espalda y su piel era entre rojizo y café –Qué lindo bebé –mencionó al ver al pequeño nuevamente en brazos de su padre.

-Necesito que lo lleves a Konoha y le digas a Tsunade que es mi hijo.

La rana asintió sin siquiera preguntar, tomó al pequeño alejándose con él.

Jiraiya estaba consciente que su final estaba cerca, pero necesitaba retrazarlo un poco más, lo suficiente para recabar más información.

Madara arqueó la espalda para disfrutar el orgasmo que estaba apunto de salir.

-Miserable –escucharon ambos Uchihas antes de que Madara fuera arrojado contra la pared más lejana.

-¿Mi… Mi-nato? –le preguntó, mientras le cubría con su capa y le quitaba los grilletes.

-No te preocupes, ya estoy aquí –besó cariñosamente la frente del menor.

-Aléjate de él –amenazó Madara; su voz parecía salida de los mismos avernos -¿Cómo te atreves a interferir?

Minato se levantó, colocándose entre ambos Uchihas; si ya antes despreciaba al hombre, aquel sentimiento se había trasformado en un odio que quemaba sus entrañas como abrasador fuego, dejando su permanente marca en el rubio.

-Terminaré el trabajo del primero –una carcajada retumbo en las paredes de la habitación, volviéndola más aterradora. Minato frunció el ceño.

Ambos combatientes se miraron desafiantes, estudiando al otro; tratando de encontrar algún punto débil.

¿Podrá Minato derrotar a Madara? ¿Qué sucederá con Jiraiya? ¿Naruto se enterará? Quizás las respuestas se encuentren en el próximo capituló.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Siento la tardanza, falta de inspiración u.u


	29. Mi hija se llama

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capituló 29.- Mi hija se llama… parte I**

—Sensei —habló Minato. La voz del rubio sonaba preocupada. Aunque Jiraiya, en este momento se encontraba en una especie de estado vegetal, aun vivía. Si no hubiera sido por que Yue y él habían aparecido, seguramente en ese momento, su sensei… no, no debía pensar eso; lo importante era que todos: Jiraiya, Itachi y su hijo, estaban a salvo y él, no permitiría que nadie lastimara a ninguno de sus seres queridos, nadie.

—No te preocupes, Mina-chan —le dijo una pequeña rana, como de unos 30 centímetros, de color verde, con cejas abultadas y barba blanca, su nombre era: Fukasuko, a su lado, se encontraba otra rana, del mismo tamaño, con cabello rojizo, ella era: Shima, su esposa —. Jiraiya-chan es fuerte, podrá salir de esta.

—Pa, tiene razón —habló Shima, quien se encontraba en el hombro de Minato —. Ahora lo importante es hablar con la hokage —el Yondaime asintió con la cabeza; le dio una ultima mirada a su maestro y salió de la habitación, junto con las dos ranas.

Tsunade acababa de examinar a Itachi; el mayor de los Uchiha, ahora dormía placidamente a causa de los sedantes que se le habían administrado. Afuera de la habitación, la esperaba Yue, quien estaba recargada al lado de la puerta, tenía una expresión seria en el rostro y los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sus conductos de chakra fueron bloqueados, también tiene algunas heridas, causadas por la violación.

—Él esta… —No se atrevió a terminar la frase –por mucho que dijera, jurara e hiciera creer a los demás, Yue aun quería y se preocupaba por Itachi –. Su voz cambió de seria a preocupada.

La godaime suspiró pesadamente, sabía a lo que quería saber la Uzumaki y no se atrevía a preguntar.

—Es muy pronto para saberlo —Yue dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro —. Yue —la llamó con calma —. Necesito un informe de lo que ocurrió en la lluvia.

—Es… todo muy confuso —dijo bajando la mirada —. Había varios tipos con piercing en el rostro y brazos. Jiraiya-sama reconoció a uno de ellos como un tal… Yahiko.

Tsunade, abrió los ojos como platos, al escuchar aquel nombre. Hacía años que no escuchaba ese nombre. Yue le explicó poco después, que aquellos que los habían atacado estaban muertos y que parecían ser manipulados por algún jutsu.

—Jiraiya-sama, escribió una especie de código en la rana que venia con nosotros —le dijo en tono serio —. No tengo idea de lo que puede ser, pues yo llegué poco antes de que ese maldito lo asesinara.

Ambas mujeres se mantuvieron en silencio, el cual fue interrumpido por el Yondaime, quien venía con ambas ranas en sus hombros.

—Tsunade, tenemos que hablar sobre lo ocurrido —le dijo Minato en tono serio. La aludida asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos a la torre Hokage —dijo la Godaime —. Este lugar no es el adecuado para hablar.

—Yo no iré —anunció Yue —. Quiero ir a ver a mi hijo y a mi nieta —los dos mayores, asintieron.

—Hoy en la tarde se les dará el alta —dijo Tsunade, refiriéndose a Naruto y su hija.

Yue le agradeció a la sanin; se despidió de ambos kages y se fue en busca de su hijo y nieta.

Minato también se excusó, diciéndole a Tsunade que primero le gustaría ver a su hijo menor y saber del estado de Itachi, a lo que la sanin respondió que el pequeño estaba bien, pues solo había tenido una pequeña deshidratación, la cual ya había sido atendida, en cuando a su "madre", ya estaba estable.

—Tú, también deberías ir a ver a Naruto y a la niña —le dijo la voluptuosa mujer en tono de reproche —. Él también es tu hijo —le dijo molesta, antes de desaparecer en el pasillo.

Minato se quedo en silencio; sabía que la rubia tenía razón y que debía ir y estar con su hijo, con sus dos hijos.

—Iré por Mira y juntos iremos a ver a su aniki —sonrío para sí —. ¿Vendrán conmigo o con Tsunade?

—Yo quiero conocer a tus hijos —dijo Shima con una sonrisita. Su esposo asintió, el también quería conocer al otro posible "niño de la profecía".

Sasuke tenía a su niña en brazos, mientras que su esposo dormía placidamente a causa de los calmantes que tuvieron que suministrarle, para evitar que este fuera a buscar a sus padres y sensei al enterarse que estos habían ido en una misión a la aldea de la lluvia.

—Sasu-chan —lo llamó Yue, desde la puerta. Internamente, Sasuke se alegró de ver a la fémina Uzumaki, viva y a salvo —, ¿Qué le pasó a mi panquecito? —preguntó preocupada.

—Shizune lo sedó —le contestó —. Se enteró que Minato-sama y tú, fueron a buscar a Jiraiya-sama a la aldea de la lluvia y quiso ir —Yue suspiró pesadamente, en verdad que los miembros varones de su familia eran unos cabezas duras.

— ¿Cómo esta la pequeña princesita? —preguntó la rubia, tomando a la pequeña de los brazos de su padre — ¿Ya han decidido un nombre para esta preciosura?

—Aun no —respondió el Uchiha —. Naruto quería que usted le diera el nombre.

Los ojos de la mayor se humedecieron: su hijo, su Naruto quería que ella le pusiera nombre a su primera hija; el ambiente comenzó a llenarse de flores y colores suaves, acompañados de una linda musiquita de fondo.

—Solo espero que no le ponga nombre de comida como al dobe —aquel comentario mordaz del Uchiha, logró destruir aquella atmósfera, como si se tratara de un espejo rompiéndose en mil pedazos y la música se detuviera abruptamente.

—Esa fue idea de Minato-baka —se defendió —. Fue por que leyó un libro de Jiraiya-sama y le gusto el personaje principal —explicó, inflando las mejillas a modo de puchero.

Pocas horas después, Naruto despertó y Minato apareció en la habitación, con un niño de un año de edad, muy parecido a él y al kitsune. Después de que el patriarca Uzumaki, recibiera una buena reprimenda por parte de su hermana, presentó a su hijo menor, algo que fue un shock para la joven pareja.

_Continuará..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Algún nombre que se les ocurra para la bebé de Naru y Sasuke.


	30. Mi hija se llama… parte II

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 30.- Mi hija se llama… parte II**

Yue había tenido que salir de la habitación –de lo contrario, habría terminado matando a su hermano –. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera; a su alrededor tenía un aura de fuego que asustaba a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, parecía un verdadero demonio.

—Estúpido Minato —masculló molesta. ¿Cómo se le ocurría presentarse con el niño de esa manera? ¿Es que no le importaba Naruto? No, claro que no le importaba; si lo hiciera no lo habría abandonado ni permitido que sufriera tanto cuando era niño —. ¡Te odio! —gritó asustando a todos, quienes se lamentaban por el objeto del odio de la mujer.

Mientras tanto; en la habitación de Naruto las cosas se habían quedado algo tensas. Naruto miraba al infante con cierta tristeza (¿Y por que no decirlo?) con ciertos celos, ese niño tendría lo que él más quería en su infancia: un padre.

—Naruto… —lo llamó Minato pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

—Dobe… —Sasuke tuvo mas suerte, esta vez el rubio lo miró y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Sasuke-kun —lo llamó Fukasuko —. Hay que dejarlos solos por unos momentos.

El azabache frunció el ceño, de ninguna manera dejaría solo a Naruto en esos momentos.

—Sasuke-chan —esta vez lo llamó Shima —. Debemos permitirles un momento de privacidad.

—Por favor —pidió nuevamente Yondaime.

—Estaré bien, Sasuke ttebayo —le aseguró Naruto.

El azabache asintió de mala gana; besó fugazmente al rubio y salió de la habitación seguido por ambas ranas.

—Naruto, ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó preocupado, el aludido negó débilmente con la cabeza —¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera? —otra negación —¿Entonces?

—No es nada ttebayo —comentó con una de sus falsas sonrisas; aquellas que solo Yue y Sasuke podían descifrar; los únicos dos seres (a parte de Kyuubi) que lo conocían a la perfección., pero Minato no lo conocía realmente y le correspondió el gesto.

Mira veía atentamente a ambos rubios mayores, a pesar de tener poco más de un año era un niño muy inteligente (digno hijo de sus padres) y comprendía que su Nissan estaba triste. Alzó sus bracitos para tratar de alcanzarlo y consolarlo. Aquello le arrancó una sonrisa al rubio kitsune; ese pequeño no tenía culpa de nada.

Sasuke se encontró con Yue en la sala de espera. La rubia realmente estaba furiosa, tanto que las personas preferían permanecer alejados de ella, al menos uno o dos metros.

—Yue-chan —la llamó Shima

—Mi hermano es un baka, dobe, usuratonkashi, mega teme… —murmuraba la aludida sin prestar atención a la rana.

—Okaasan… —la llamó Sasuke colocando una mano en el hombro de la mujer.

—Sasuke… —lo miró confundida —. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás con Naruto?

—Mina-chan nos pidió un momento a solas con Naru-chan —respondió Fukasuko.

— ¡¿Y dejaron a ese idiota desconsiderado solo con mi bebé?! —gritó escandalizada.

—Es su hijo y merece un momento de privacidad con él —comentó Fukasuko en tono tranquilo.

— ¡Naruto es solo mi hijo! —chilló molesta —Minato nunca se interesó por su bienestar… nunca lo hizo… —ambas ranas se pusieron serias al ver las lágrimas que Yue derramaba —por su causa… por su estúpida petición a Sandaime-sama y a mí… ¡Naruto sufrió demasiado! —gritó antes de estallar en llanto, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Sasuke quien no pudo evitar acercarse a ella y abrazarla; era la primera vez que la veía llorar de esa manera.

Ambas ranas creyeron que lo mejor seria dejar que Sasuke se ocupara de la rubia, ellos irían a ver a Tsunade para hablar sobre lo que se avecinaba.

Pasó un rato antes de que Yue se tranquilizara, miró al Uchiha secándose las últimas lágrimas y le sonrió avergonzada.

—Siento haberme comportado así —se disculpó avergonzada de si misma —. A veces me comporto como una niña malcriada.

Sasuke prefirió no decir nada y cambiar de tema.

—Yue-okaasan, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La Uzumaki dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Sasuke merecía saber lo que estaba pasando y no seria ella quien le negara ese derecho.

Akatsuki estaba planeando hacerse con los bijuus para conseguir un enorme poder; la mano que los controlaba no era otro que Uchiha Madara.

—Desconocemos el motivo por el que Uchiha Madara creó Akatsuki, pero sí sabemos que uno de sus deseos es renacer nuevamente al clan Uchiha, uno puro y mucho mejor que el anterior—dijo Yue seriamente.

—Es imposible que Madara pueda revivir el clan Uchiha de la forma que lo desea —dijo Sasuke —. Los únicos Uchiha que quedamos somos todos hombres.

—En realidad, son dos hombres y un doncel —explicó Yue. Sasuke la miró confundido.

—No comprendo —dijo el azabache mirándola a los ojos.

—Itachi es un doncel —explicó en un susurro.

—Eso no es posible —le aseguró —. Ni mi madre ni mi padre eran hijos de donceles. No había donceles entre nosotros.

—Minato me dijo que si había pero que eran muy escasos —le explicó.

—Itachi no puede ser doncel —repitió aun sin poder creérselo.

— ¿Cómo te explicas entonces, el mocoso que traía mi hermano en brazos?

Sasuke enmudeció, entonces ese niño era… ¿Su sobrino y al mismo tiempo su cuñado?

—Minato me dijo que Madara es una persona peligrosa y muy fuerte, quizás aun más que los tres sanin y los hokages juntos —dijo después de unos segundos de silencio —, además, ese sujeto llamado Pain es muy fuerte… pudo derrotar a Jiraiya-sama y casi lo mata.

Ambos guardaron silencio nuevamente hasta que Yue volvió a romperlo.

—Es posible que Madara intente algo en contra de Himeko y de ese mocoso —comentó Yue —; ellos, como Uchihas impuros representan un obstáculo para conseguir su clan puro.

— ¿Himeko? —repitió ignorando todo lo demás.

— ¿No te gusta? —lo interrogó cambiando su semblante serio por una radiante sonrisa, idéntica a la de Naruto —Mi pequeña y adorable nieta es una princesa y el nombre me pareció adecuado para ella.

Sasuke no pudo estar mas de acuerdo con la Uzumaki; su hija era ciertamente toda una princesa a sus ojos –la más hermosa de todas –, aquel nombre le venía como anillo al dedo.

—Es mejor que vayamos con mi panquecito antes de que el inconsciente de mi niichan haga una estupidez y tenga que asesinarlo.

Sasuke dibujó una media sonrisa, estaba seguro que Yue seria para su hija más que una abuela, seria la figura materna que no tendría y aun más.

Algunas horas después, los dos Hogakes, Yue, Fukasuko y Shima se encontraban en la oficina de Tsunade, todos con semblantes serios.

— ¡De ninguna manera permitiré tal cosa! —chilló Yue fulminando a Fukasuko con la mirada —Mi hijo acaba de dar a luz y no está en condiciones para entrenar, ¡Himeko lo necesita!

—Lo sabemos Yue-chan —habló Shima —, pero debes entender que la situación es muy critica y no existe otra solución. Naruto-chan debe aprender la técnica del ermitaño —sentenció la rana.

—Yo también iré —habló Minato —, así que no te preocupes.

—Eso hace que me preocupe mas —le dijo con veneno. Minato miró a su hermana con tristeza, le dolía tanto que se comportara de esa manera con él, pero sabía que en cierto grado se lo merecía.

—Tú te encargarás de entrenar a Sasuke, Yue —dijo Tsunade en tono serio.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó escandalizada —¿Y quien va a cuidar de Himeko? —cuestionó cada vez mas molesta —Ella apenas es una recién nacida y necesita de su okaasan o por lo menos de su padre o abuela.

—Comprendemos Yue, pero no hay otra alternativa —le aseguró Minato.

— ¿Por qué Kakashi no se encarga de entrenar a Sasuke? ¿Por qué debo ser yo?

—Kakashi ya le ha enseñado todo lo que ha podido —respondió Tsunade —, además él se encuentra en una misión.

Yue apretó los puños, estaba realmente furiosa que sentía que iba a estallar.

—Lo siento Yue pero no hay otra solución —finalizó la godaime.

— ¿Y quien cuidará de Himeko? —volvió a insistir la Uzumaki.

—Yo me encargaré de ella, no te preocupes —Yue suspiró derrotada, tal vez Tsunade era mejor que Minato pero aun así no era una gran opción.

_Continuará…_


	31. Capitulo 31 ¡Te odio niisan!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 31.- ¡Te odio niisan!**

Yue salió de la oficina dando un portazo. Estaba realmente furiosa, ¿Cómo se atrevían esos idiotas a pedirle tal cosa? Tenía tantas ganas de gritar o golpear a alguien (preferentemente a su aniki)

—Yue… —hablando del rey de Roma. Minato había ido siguiendo a la rubia para tratar de calmarla (lo que ciertamente no le sería sencillo).

— ¡No me toques! —gritó furiosa cuando Yondaime la había tomado de la muñeca para que ésta le hiciese caso.

—Yue cálmate por favor —le pidió el mayor tomándola de los hombros mientras ésta se retorcía tratando de liberarse.

El alboroto que ambos hermanos hacían llamó la atención de los que transitaban por los pasillos de la torre Hokage. Todos conocían el carácter del que Yue Uzumaki era dueña y sabían que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen de la discusión, si es que no querían terminar en el hospital.

—Yue por favor escúchame —le pidió el mayor comenzando a molestarse.

— ¡No! —chilló molesta —Escúchame tú, ¿Quién demonios te crees para decidir que Naruto deje a su recién nacida hija para ir a un entrenamiento en tierras lejanas? ¡¿Con que derecho entras a su vida?! —las hirientes palabras habían salido con tanto odio y veneno que Minato no pudo evitar sentirse dolido pero al mismo tiempo molesto.

— ¡Soy su padre! —le gritó encolerizado.

Yue lo abofeteó diciéndole que era mentira, que no era su padre.

"Un padre antepone el bienestar de su hijo por sobre todas las cosas".

—Tú nunca fuiste un padre para Naruto y no pretendas serlo ahora —agregó con veneno. Esta vez fue Minato quien la abofeteó ocasionando que algunas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos.

—Eres tú quien no debe pretender ser su madre —le dijo molesto —. Tú eres solamente su **TÍA** —recalcó con sorna —, no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada.

Yue frunció el ceño; tenía los ojos nublados de lágrimas pero no le daría el gusto de verla llorar.

— ¡Eres un maldito, un maldito bastardo al que solo le interesa ese malnacido mocoso y la puta Uchiha! —otra bofetada mas se escucho por el pasillo, mas fuerte que la anterior.

—No te atrevas… ¡No te atrevas a volver a insultar a Itachi o Mira!

Minato estaba encolerizado iba a golpear a Yue nuevamente pero una mano detuvo la suya. Era Sasuke quien miraba a Yondaime con odio, reluciendo su sharingan.

—Suéltame Sasuke —le ordenó entre dientes.

—No permitiré que vuelva a ponerle un dedo encima —dijo en tono amenazante.

—Sasuke… —susurró Yue; tenía una mano en la mejilla lastimada.

El mayor se separó del azabache con brusquedad, lo miró con rencor e intenciones de golpearlo pero Yue se colocó entre ambos. Por nada del mundo permitiría que Minato golpeara a Sasuke.

—Pégame a mí si eres lo suficientemente hombre —habló un poco mas calmada, aun tenía su mano en la lastimada mejilla que había adquirido un tono rojizo —. No eres el gran héroe que todos piensan, aquel que se sacrificó por su aldea… solo eres un maldito monstruo… ¡Te odio niisan! —gritó lo mas fuerte que pudo antes de tomar al azabache por el brazo e irse de ahí dejando a un Minato en estado de shock siendo observado por todos los que por ahí pasaban.

Yue lo odiaba, ¡Y con justa razón! Desde que regresó no había hecho más que causar dolor a su hijo y sobretodo a Yue. Ella estaba en lo cierto, no era más que un maldito monstruo.

Tan pronto como cruzaron la puerta; Sasuke detuvo a la Uzumaki, obligándola a verlo a los ojos. El Uchiha frunció el ceño al ver la enrojecida mejilla de su suegra, sus ojos llorosos, su delicado cuerpo temblando como una hoja; era increíble que una kunoichi como Yue Uzumaki pudiera tener ese lado tan… frágil e indefenso.

Sasuke la abrazó tratando de consolarla –mientras ella lloraba libremente en su hombro –, se dio cuenta que Yue a pesar de su fuerza seguía siendo una mujer.

La mujer a quien le debía el tener a su lado a una persona tan maravillosa e increíble como lo era Naruto

La llevó a la casa que compartía con su hermano, la sentó en el sofá y le dio algo de té para que se tranquilizara, cuando lo hubo hecho le preguntó el motivo de la discusión. Al saber la razón el también se encolerizó. Naruto y su hija eran la única razón por la que permanecía en esa aldea que tanto desdeñaba.

—No lo permitiré —habló Sasuke con odio contenido —. Himeko necesita del dobe.

—Nada podemos hacer —dijo la mujer mirando lo que quedaba de su té —. En estos momentos Tsunade y esas ranas deben estar hablando con él… aceptará por el bien de su pequeña.

Sasuke apretó los puños tratando de contener todo el odio que sentía en esos momentos; suspiró tratando de relajarse. Conocía a su marido y nada podía hacer para que éste cambiara de parecer.

—Naruto no tiene mas madre o padre que tú —dijo después de un rato de silencio.

Yue le sonrió agradecida; una de esas que le recordaban tanto a su kitsune.

—Es mejor que empaque mis cosas —dijo mas para sí que para Sasuke —, regresaré a mi apartamento… no pienso vivir un día mas bajo el mismo techo que ese bastardo —agregó con rencor.

— ¿Por qué no te mudas con nosotros? —sugirió el azabache —Ni Naruto ni yo tenemos experiencia con bebés… nos vendría bien algo de ayuda.

Yue sonrió y asintió gustosa. No quería estar sola ni lejos de **SU** familia.

Naruto tenía los puños apretados y el ceño fruncido. Los malditos viejos del consejo lo habían amenazado con enviar a Sasuke a prisión por los crímenes que cometió en el pasado y quitarle a su niña si no cumplía con sus órdenes.

—Bien… iré con Fukasuku –san ttebayo.

Al llegar a su casa, Minato se dio cuenta que su hermana se había ido. Se dejó caer en el sofá, llevándose las manos al rostro en un gesto de desesperación. Por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía solo… en ese momento se dio cuenta que en realidad lo estaba; Kushina, su amada esposa, sus padres y ahora su pequeña hermana y seguramente su hijo mayor también… todos lo habían abandonado.

"Estaba solo y todo era por causa suya".

_Continuará…._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Quizás me pasé un poquito con Minato-san… ¡Gomen ne Minato!

Usarechan: Pues no puedo imaginarme semejantes escenas! Para mí, Minato es perfecto!!! Es una buenísima persona!! Me cuesta imaginarlo haciendo esas cosas!!! T_T Pobrecitooo!! Lo adoro demasiado!!


	32. Capitulo 32 Perdonando errores

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 32.- Perdonando errores**

Cuando Naruto regresó a su casa se encontró con un muy furioso Sasuke; dejó escapar un pesado suspiro (seguramente el azabache ya estaba enterado de todo).

—Dobe… de ninguna manera permitiré que te vayas y dejes a Himeko —sí, definitivamente lo sabía.

—No quiero hacerlo… —afirmó sin atreverse a ver a su esposo a la cara —pero si no lo hago… ellos te enviarán a prisión y nos quitarán a nuestra niña —por primera vez el rubio levantó la vista permitiendo ver sus ojos inundados de lágrimas — ¡No puedo permitirlo!

Sasuke abrazó al rubio quien había roto en llanto.

No era justo, simplemente no lo era. Hacía solo unos días su mundo era perfecto; estaba casado con su rubia obsesión, acababan de ser los orgullosos padres de la niña más hermosa y perfecta del mundo y ahora… una vez más el destino se burlaba queriendo arrebatarle su felicidad una vez más.

Yue no estaba en mejores condiciones que la pareja. Ella sufría por todas las horribles e hirientes palabras que le había dicho a su hermano –de las cuales se arrepentía –, sufría por Naruto y Sasuke a quien también consideraba su hijo, pero sobretodo sufría por la pequeña que dormía tan plácidamente en su cuna, ajena a todos los problemas que existían a su alrededor.

Naruto ya estaba un poco más calmado, en esos momentos disfrutaba de una buena taza de té preparada por su madre. Los tres adultos se encontraban en la sala.

— ¿Por qué no se van a Suna? —habló Yue después de un incomodó rato de silencio —En Suna podrían pedirle asilo al Kazekage… es su amigo y estoy segura que les ayudará.

—No quiero causarle problemas a Gaara ttebayo —objetó el rubio quien en esos momentos cargaba a su pequeña que se alimentaba tranquilamente de su pecho.

—Entonces vengan conmigo —habló Raito sobresaltando a los presentes. ¿Cómo es que había entrado sin que se diesen cuenta?

—Raito-kun —dijo Yue en tono alegre —. ¿Cuándo llegaste? —el aludido le sonrió antes de acercarse a ella y darle un ligero beso.

—Hace unas horas —respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con ir contigo? —cuestionó Sasuke con molestia.

—Vengan a vivir al país del rayo —habló serio.

Raito les explicó que había regresado a su país con la única finalidad de hablar con su padre sobre el engaño del consejo de Konoha, pero sobre todo de su amor por la Uzumaki.

—Ya que Yue se convertirá en mi esposa, su hijo Uzumaki Naruto se convertiría en mi hijo —aquello si que tomó por sorpresa a los tres.

Vaya vueltas del destino. Naruto nunca había conocido una figura paterna y ahora había dos hombres dispuestos a tomar el cargo… vaya ironía.

—Y mi padre estuvo de acuerdo en aceptarlo —finalizó el joven.

Al azabache le parecía buena idea irse lejos de Konoha y del pasado pero bien sabía que su rubio no lo aceptaría; él amaba esa aldea y lucharía por ella siempre.

—Se lo agradezco Yagami-sama pero Konoha es nuestro hogar y no podemos huir solo porque las cosas están mal ttebayo.

Sasuke tomó la mano libre de su esposo dándole a entender que lo apoyaba incondicionalmente. Yue le sonrió a la pareja; ella también les apoyaba.

Yagami asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Si no podía ayudar a su futura esposa e hijo de esa manera encontraría otra forma lo juraba por su honor.

Cuando Raito y Yue se quedaron a solas; ésta se enteró que había sido Minato quien le había puesto al tanto de todo (omitiendo el detalle de su discusión con ella).

—Debería hablar con mi niichan y pedirle disculpas —dijo la rubia al aire.

—Por lo que me cuentas en esos momentos estabas furiosa —ella asintió —. La furia ciega y nos hace decir o hacer cosas que no pensamos o sentimos.

—Aun así yo… —Raito la calló con un beso.

—Ambos cometieron errores…

—Pero eso no justifica las palabras hirientes que le dije.

Raito le sonrió al tiempo que la abrazaba tratando de reconfortarla.

—Ve a verlo y habla con él —la rubia se separó ligeramente de su prometido, le sonrió dulcemente antes de darle un dulce beso.

—Gracias por escucharme —dijo antes de levantarse y salir corriendo de la casa en busca de su hermano mayor.

Raito tan solo sonrió con cara de bobo, definitivamente amaba a esa mujer por sobre todas las cosas.

El matrimonio Uchiha se encontraba en su habitación; el ambiente era un poco tenso y melancólico, muy diferente al alegre que debía sentirse por el nacimiento de un bebé, especialmente si era el primero.

—Sasuke —lo llamó el rubio después de un rato de silencio. El aludido se encontraba al lado de la cuna, observando como dormitaba su pequeña, se veía mas serio de lo normal —. ¿Estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó algo preocupado.

A pesar de todo, Sasuke no estaba enojado; comprendía perfectamente a Naruto, sabía que lo hacia por protegerlo a él y a su niña… aun así no lo aprobaba.

—No lo estoy dobe —le aseguró sin despegar la mirada de su bebé —, al menos no contigo.

—Solo serán dos semanas… obaachan me prometió que pasado ese tiempo regresaría sin importar que hubiera concluido o no el entrenamiento ttebayo.

— ¿Qué hay de tu salud? —lo interrogó preocupado mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez desde que comenzó la platica —No hace ni tres días que diste a luz.

—Kyuubi ya se ha encargado de eso. Ya me encuentro bien ttebayo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó con preocupación. Naruto le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.

La atención de ambos se centró en la pequeña que comenzó a llorar clamando por la atención de sus padres.

Naruto no deseaba cometer los mismos errores que su padre pero en esos momentos se daba cuenta que lo estaba haciendo.

"No, tú no encerraste a un demonio en el interior de tu pequeña, solo la dejarás un corto periodo de tiempo por su seguridad y la de su padre". Se repetía mentalmente.

—Esto lo haces por tu cachorro —era la voz de Kyuubi quien le hablaba —. Te ayudaré a superarlo.

Naruto sonrió interiormente; estaba agradecido por el apoyo que el zorro le daba. En momentos como esos se daba cuenta de cuan ciertas eran las palabras que su madre solía decir:

Son en momentos difíciles cuando sabes quienes son en realidad tus amigos.

Yue se quedo de pie delante de la que hasta unas horas atrás había sido su casa; suspiró pesadamente antes de tocar a la puerta. Unos minutos después Minato abrió la puerta; se veía demacrado y triste.

—Yue… —Minato habló melancólico — ¿Olvidaste algo?

—… yo… vine para hablar…

Minato asintió haciéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso a la rubia; se fueron a la sala para poder hablar más tranquilos.

— ¿Deseas algo de beber? —Yue negó con la cabeza.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De lo sucedido… —Minato cerró los ojos asintiendo ligeramente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el mayor —. No debí golpearte.

—Me lo merecía… no debí decir esas horribles palabras.

—Yo tampoco debí decirte que no eras la madre de Naruto… tú lo criaste, eres su madre —suspiró —, soy yo quien no tengo derecho a…

—Ambos cometimos errores y dijimos cosas que no pensábamos —aceptó Yue interrumpiendo al mayor —. Solo quería pedirte perdón por eso… eres mi hermano y te adoro.

Minato sonrió, abrazó a la menor mientras ésta derramaba algunas lágrimas. Ambos habían aceptado sus errores y perdonado, ahora el lazo que compartían se había incrementado.

—Te traeré a tu hijo en dos semanas haya o no terminado con el entrenamiento —Yue asintió un poco dolida por la forma en la que Minato hablaba de su niño.

Se sentía culpable por ello, pero lo arreglaría así se le fuera la vida en ello; era una promesa y Yue Uzumaki siempre cumplía con sus promesas.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lizerg-chan: Ya los hermanos han hecho las pases n_n


	33. Seamos amigos otra vez

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 33.- Seamos amigos otra vez**

Itachi había intentado por todos los medios escapar de esa habitación para buscar a su hijo, pero le era imposible siquiera levantarse de la cama; sus conductos de chakra habían sido bloqueados paralizándolo por completo.

—Es inútil —habló Yue desde la puerta. La kunoichi tenía cara de pocos amigos; su chackra era violento en esos momentos —. Tsunade-sama bloqueó las corrientes de chakra con un jutsu médico; solo podrás hablar y mover la cabeza con algo de esfuerzo.

— ¿Dónde está mi hijo? —le preguntó preocupado. A Itachi no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarle solo quería tener a su hijo nuevamente entre sus brazos; sin embargo Yue no le respondió, tan solo se limitó a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama — ¡Contesta! —le exigió desesperado — ¡¿Dónde está Mira?!

—Está en un lugar seguro —respondió sintiéndose triste por el que una vez fuera su amigo. Ella mejor que nadie comprendía lo que era el dolor de una "madre" cuando te arrebatan a un hijo.

—No te preocupes, Mira no sufrirá daño alguno… se encuentra junto con Himeko e Iruka-san los está cuidando.

— ¿Himeko? —preguntó confundido. Yue le respondió que Himeko era su nieta e hija de Sasuke y Naruto.

—Despreocúpate —le dijo Yue sacándolo de sus pensamientos —. Mira –aunque sea tu hijo –, también es hijo del Yondaime Hokage y como tal será tratado.

—Tráeme a Mira por favor —le suplicó. Yue desvió la mirada ante los ruegos del Uchiha. Se había jurado no mostrar debilidad frente a su "enemigo", pero en esos precisos momentos las máscaras que había creado se estaban rompiendo con tanta facilidad que una simple brisa podría echarlas abajo.

—Itachi… ¿Por qué mataste a tu clan? ¿Por qué huiste rompiéndole el corazón a Minato? —lo cuestionó. El Uchiha tan solo la miró arrogante sin intenciones de dar su brazo a torcer —Si me lo dices te prometo traerte a tu hijo y arreglármelas para convencer a Hokage-sama y al consejo para que puedas estar con él mas tiempo.

Itachi pareció meditarlo un poco; sabía que la palabra de un Uzumaki era tan sincera y verdadera como el cielo era azul y el sol caliente.

Itachi se convenció así mismo que no tenía alternativa; bien sabía que Yue era una mujer obstinada y terca que podría ser una valiosa aliada o una molesta (o cruel) enemiga, terminó contándole todo; desde la carnicería de su clan, el porqué se unió a los Akatsuki… todo.

Cuando el relato terminó, Yue estaba furiosa ¡¿Cómo se habían atrevido esos ancianos a cometer tal abominación?! Lo que era aun peor, ¡¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?! Se suponía que ella era un genio, un prodigio y aun así se dejó enredar por las mentiras y engaños de un trío de ancianos decrépitos, y traicionado el cariño y amistad que Itachi y ella compartían; ¡Le había arruinado la vida a su hijo!

—Perdóname —habló Yue después de un rato de silencio; estaba llorando, lloraba por lo estúpida que había sido. Gracias a que se había dejado cegar por el odio y por ello su hijo había pagado el precio.

Itachi estaba sorprendido; tenía a la mujer que juró matarlo llorando en sus piernas como una niña pequeña y él no era capaz de moverse para consolarla o apartarla.

El Uchiha suspiró pesadamente cerrando los ojos; bien sabía que no podía odiar a la rubia, ella era la única verdadera amiga que había tenido –y aunque lo deseara, no podía culparla –, seguramente él en su lugar habría obrado de la misma forma o quizás aun peor.

—Te perdono… —murmuró el pelinegro antes de ser abrazado por la rubia quien murmuraba efusivamente un: "¡Gracias, gracias!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sasuke miraba con recelo al niño que dormía plácidamente en el futón junto a la cuna de su niña.

Cuando vio al hijo de Itachi en brazos de Yue sintió un enorme deseo de atravesarlo con un kunai –pero no se había atrevido –, ese infante no tenía culpa alguna de los crímenes de su padre; era como muchos otra víctima mas en manos de Uchiha Itachi.

—Tal vez las cosas no sean como te las imaginas —le dijo un ave de largas plumas multicolores. Sasuke fulminó al ave con la mirada. Aquella criatura cuyo nombre era Toriyama era una de las invocaciones de Yue y aunque su aspecto era frágil, poseía un gran poder y una sabiduría que superaba su fuerza mas allá de lo que se pudiese pensar.

—No siempre las cosas son como parecen —dijo el ave sin despegar la mirada de la bebé que dormía plácidamente al igual que Mira.

— ¡Itachi es un asesino! —gritó ocasionando que los dos bebés despertaran llorando a coro.

El ave miró al azabache con cierto enojo antes de comenzar a emitir su dulce canción, la misma que minutos antes había interpretado para que los dos infantes se durmieran. Pocos segundos después los dos niños se quedaron dormidos.

—Debes controlar un poco mas tu carácter, Uchiha Sasuke —le recriminó el ave con cierto enojo. Sasuke bufó molesto aunque por dentro él mismo se recriminaba por haber despertado a su pequeña.

—El odio… los celos… son sentimientos que ciegan el buen juicio e impiden ver la verdad…

—Vi a mi hermano y él mismo admitió su crimen —siseó entre dientes. El ave cerró los ojos, aleteó un poco dejando escapar algunas plumas.

—Cometes un error y pronto lo descubrirás… solo espero que para entonces no sea tarde —Sasuke bufó molesto reprochándole el hecho de que se suponía que debía estarle enseñando en vez de sermonearlo con estupideces, pero el ave tan solo emitió un sonido parecido a una risa y aleteó enérgicamente.

—Esto es parte de tu entrenamiento… joven Uchiha —respondió el ave —. Te permitiré estar con tu hija en tanto llega Yue —finalizó antes de salir por la ventana.

Sasuke dejó que el ave se fuera; era una criatura extraña que parecía guardar más secretos de los que parecía.

Mientras tanto Itachi y Yue hablaban animadamente (gracias a la rubia, Itachi ya era capaz de moverse); ambos tenían mucho tiempo que recuperar y no perderían la oportunidad de recuperar su amistad nuevamente.

_Continuará…_


	34. Entrenamiento

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Kishimoto-sama, este fic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

**Parejas**: SasuxNaru, MinaxIta y otras.

**Aclaraciones y Advertencia**: Este fic contiene Lemon, Violencia, Mpreg, posible violación, contenido Hetero, Spoiler del manga, entre otros.

**Beta: **Usarechan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Capitulo 34.- Entrenamiento**

Sasuke gimió de dolor cuando su cuerpo chocó contra el suelo al recibir el ataque que Yue le propinó.

El jutsu había sido tanto espectacular como devastador; ahora comprendía el por qué consideraban a la Uzumaki como un prodigio. Yue había realizado algunos extraños sellos y el ave llamada Fuju se transformó en una gran ave de fuego, tan veloz y ágil que en un parpadeo impactó contra Sasuke tres veces antes de lanzarlo contra uno de los muros del complejo Uchiha.

—Este jutsu… es un arma de doble… filo —dijo Yue con voz entrecortada. Era una técnica fuerte, si, pero consumía una enorme cantidad de chakra.

—Si solo deja al adversario aturdido; el jutsu no sirve para nada —gruñó el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

—El ataque es mortal —habló Fuju en tono ofendido —. Yue-sama y yo no te atacamos con todo el poder.

—El Hō Yoku Ten Shō no jutsu es una técnica capaz de matar a por lo menos unos diez enemigos, sin embargo te deja expuesto a un ataque sorpresa —agregó Yue —. Este jutsu en cierto punto se parece al Amaterasu…

— ¿Amaterasu? ¿Cómo ese jutsu puede parecerse al Amaterasu? —cuestionó Sasuke; como respuesta Yue tan solo le guiñó el ojo.

—Si quieres saber deberás aprender mi jutsu —canturreó la rubia.

Sasuke asintió no muy convencido con el trato, pero no tenía deseos de discutir, especialmente porque era hora de que Yue fuese a recoger a Himeko donde la Hokage y lo menos que quería era que su niña pasara más tiempo del necesario con la alcohólica mujer.

—Iré por Hime-chan —anunció la Uzumaki —. Te dejo al cuidado de Fuju, Sasu-chan —sonrió dulcemente —, entrena duro y nos veremos en la noche.

—Me asegurare de que Sasuke-san aprenda a dominar el jutsu antes de la cena —aseguró el ave aleteando.

— ¡Entonces me esforzaré en preparar una deliciosa comida! —exclamó antes de desaparecer en una columna de humo.

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente; no podía negar que la comida que Yue preparaba sabía a gloria, pero aun así prefería comer en el Ichiraku con Naruto (aunque odiara el ramen).

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los entrenamientos eran muy difíciles –especialmente si tu mente está ocupada pensando en tu hija –, ¿se encontraba bien? Confiaba en Sasuke y su madre, pero no podía evitar sentirse desesperado y preocupado; necesitaba sentir a su bebé, quería tenerla entre sus brazos, cantarle, acariciar su cabecita y sentir aquel olorcito dulce característico de los recién nacidos. Esa necesidad sofocaba hasta casi el punto de quitarle el aire. Era un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado ni siquiera cuando Sasuke dejó Konoha, ni cuando creyó haber perdido a su madre; ¿era acaso ese instinto maternal que tanto le mencionaba Yue? Era posible, después de todo como doncel que era tenía –como las mujeres –, la capacidad de engendrar y era natural que tuviese también los mismos instintos que una fémina tendría para con su prole.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó el rubio al recibir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza propinado por Fukasaku.

—Debes concentrarte o terminaras como adorno para jardín —lo reprendió la rana mirándolo con cierta severidad.

—Naruto, se que te preocupa Himeko pero entiende que si no aprendes a dominar el modo sennin no podrás protegerla si Akatsuki llega a atacar Konoha.

Naruto bajó la cabeza; lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo. Cualquier persona en su lugar estaría en iguales condiciones, ¿Cómo podían pedirle a una "madre" cuyo bebé tan solo tenía días de vida que se separara de él y encima que no se preocupara o pensara en cómo se encontraría? Era simplemente cruel e imposible de hacer.

—Descansemos unos minutos —habló Fukasaku interrumpiendo los pensamientos del menor.

Minato suspiró pesadamente, se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento por el que su hijo estaba pasando; ¿no se supone que un padre debía velar por la seguridad de su vástago? ¿Pero que se supone que tenía que hacer?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los días fueron pasando; Sasuke y Naruto avanzaban cada día más con sus entrenamientos. Yue había resultado ser una sensei muy demandante –algo que Sasuke agradecía –. Sus jutsu eran muy diferentes; usaban invocaciones, lo que hacía que sus ataques fueran difíciles de descifrar; en cuanto a Naruto, ya había logrado dominar el modo sannin casi a la perfección.

—Estoy seguro que te convertirás en una hermosa jovencita —comentó Raito con Himeko en brazos.

Desde que el peliverde vio a la pequeña se había prendido de ella ¿y cómo no hacerlo? La niña era realmente la cosita más linda que viese jamás. Sasuke gruñó molesto antes de quitarle a su hija, lo que provocó una sonrisita por parte del samurái de cabellos verdes. Definitivamente Sasuke sería un padre extremadamente celoso (pobre del chico que quiera acercarse a la pequeña).

Mientras tanto; Yue se encontraba en una de las casas del complejo Uchiha donde Itachi había sido recluido junto a su hijo. Aunque el consejo deseaba que se le ejecutara por sus "crímenes"; la Uzumaki, valiéndose de su astucia e inteligencia logró evitarlo, pero no así el encierro en el cual se encontraba en esos momentos.

—Espero que les guste la comida —habló Yue con una dulce sonrisa en los labios. Traía en las manos una bandeja con los últimos platos para colocarlos en la mesa ya casi lista.

Mira soltó un gritito al ver a su tía entrar al comedor con la comida que había preparado: onigiris, anguila frita, té de pétalos de Sakura y dangos.

—Se ve delicioso —comentó Itachi con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

La comida era deliciosa y la compañía aun mas; era tan agradable estar juntos y revivir viejos tiempos.

Era en realidad una hermosa mañana, pero no se imaginaban que pronto sucedería algo que acabaría con esa calma y los sumergiría en un caos.

_Continuará…_


End file.
